Trailblaze
by Michael-GoldenHeart23
Summary: Tomas is Arendelle's newest resident. He works as a blacksmith, maintaining a low profile by keeping to himself. But who is Tomas really? After a pulse-pounding encounter with the royal Princess Anna, Tomas and the kingdom will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1 - Beware the Maelstrom

**_For my parents, Olga and Rafael. For teaching me to be my own hero. I will be forever grateful._**

**_For my grandmother, who passed two days ago. Thank you for the nurturing love you have always given me. May you be reunited with my late mother and live on in my memories._**

**_For my grandfather, who filled my mind with awe and wonder from the start. He'd tell me stories of knights and soldiers...queens and maidens...ghouls and guardians. Thank you for introducing me to storytelling. Thank you for being my inspiration of strength and vitality. You've lost your wife and daughter, yet remain as happy as can be. You're love will remain forever in my heart. Here's to you, grand storyteller._**

**_For LeAnn, who has shown me the meaning of true love._**

**  
****_To all of my readers, this trilogy's for you._**

_"The seas are wondrous and filled with life. How that life is seen, is up to the observer. Perhaps we focus on the majestic side. Maybe we lean towards the more perilous. The sea is forever a battleground between good and evil. When it seems that hope is lost. When it seems that darkness has prevailed...WE emerges. We surge forth as a mighty vortex, ensnaring and engulfing the evils so that good may prevail. We may be calmed, but we cannot...and will not be stopped. WE ARE THE MAELSTROM." _

__

_-The Maelstrom Creed  
_

**Chapter: 1 Beware the Maelstrom  
**

It was springtime in the kingdom of Arendelle. Birds chirped and crocuses bloomed throughout the fertile plains. The fjord glistened under the cloudless, sunny sky and the kingdom's people were awakening. Across the homes far passed the castle...just around the corner from the baker and the tailor, dwelled a blacksmith. His forge was smaller than most, but teeming with the finest weapons and armor.

A blonde maiden just stood there, watching the blacksmith hammer away at his forge. She let out a deep, amorous sigh. "Can I help you?" asked the blacksmith.

She shook her head, "Just keep doing what you're doing." Her eyes darted from his flexing forearms to his robust face.

"You're not going to buy anything, are you?" huffed the blacksmith, causing his short beard hairs to rise.

The maiden shook her head again, "Just browsing."

"I'm sure you are," the blacksmith muttered.

"You must be new to Arendelle," she hummed. "Where do you hail from?"

"You know...that one place."

"Real specific."

"Yep." The blacksmith finished his newest sword and hooked it on the rack.

"Oh I get it...Add some mystery, a little intrigue. I like that in a man." The blacksmith simply raised his brows in acknowledgment, and kept his brown eyes fixed on his forge. "When do you...close?"

"Pardon?"

The maiden smirked, "You know, when are you free? The ice harvester's tavern is always a good time. I'll be there tonight."

The blacksmith groaned, "Look, lady. If you aren't going to buy anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I see," she huffed. "Well, handsome...If you change your mind, you know where to find me." The woman turned for the door and slid through, but not before winking.

The blacksmith rolled his eyes and finished forging his next sword. Hours passed, and his shop received little to no visitors. His primary customer, Queen Elsa herself, had already made a huge purchase a few days ago. He kept her army wielding the finest blades and shields. While the queen of Arendelle kept him well paid, the blacksmith was so dedicated to his craft, that he had already overstocked again. But something kept him working. He lost himself in smithing. He was there...but he wasn't. He'd hammer away at whatever weapon he desired, and turn it into a lethal work of art. He kept his wavy brown hair brushed behind him and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Nightfall was fast approaching, and he had a choice to make. The blacksmith would either pull an all-nighter and overstock on weapons and armor...or accept the maiden's offer. After prolonged thinking, he chose the latter.

The ice harvester's tavern was boisterous and rowdy. The log structure glowed up in the snowy hills overlooking the kingdom itself. The blacksmith entered, allowing the rambunctious atmosphere to sink in. He spotted the blonde maiden laughing obnoxiously with two other women. She noticed him, took a chug of her beer and yelled, "Ahaaaaa! I told you he'd show!" Her friends cooed and squealed at the sight of the blacksmith, who just sat sat the nearest table. He looked around, observing the hardy ice harvesters and travelers alike. It wasn't long before the maiden took a seat across from him. "I knew you couldn't resist my charms," she giggled, her blue eyes fixed on him.

"Hmmm," he faintly smiled back.

"So what's your name, blacksmith?" she leaned in. "And what brought you to Arendelle?"

"I came for the snow," he huffed.

"Of course you did," scoffed the maiden. "You wanna dance or something."

"Not really."

"Oh come on...it'll be fun!" The blacksmith simply glared at her, flustered. "How can a dreamy hunk like you not want to have some fun?"

The blacksmith huffed, "This is a nice place."

"Ugh," grumbled the maiden. "We don't have to dance...We could just...go back to my place. I live alone." She winked. "Hmm?" she exposed one of her shoulders through her dress.

"I live alone too," sighed the blacksmith.

"Wanna change that?"

"Not really."

The maiden rolled her eyes. Just then, the tavern doors swung open and she gasped, "I don't believe it. Look! It's Princess Anna." The blacksmith looked over his shoulder to see the redheaded princess entering. She danced for across the tavern and made her way to the bar. "I bet if I was her, you'd dance with me." whined the maiden.

The blacksmith ignored her comment, "So that's Princess Anna? I've never seen her in person before. I haven't even seen the queen in person. I just get her weapons orders." He examined Anna's smiling face as she sat at the bar. "She is very beautiful."

The blonde maiden hissed, "Well tough luck! She's taken. But I'm not." The blacksmith sulked.

Princess Anna sat patiently as the barmaid asked, "What brings you here, princess?"

"I thought I'd surprise Kristoff for when he gets off of work," she smiled.

The barmaid chuckled, "Oh that boy will love that. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm alright for now," she nodded. As the barmaid left, an ice harvester took a seat next to Anna. "Hello there," she said.

"Hello," he nodded. "You're Princess Anna right? Kristoff's gal."

Anna giggled, "Yeah. It'll be almost seven months soon!"

"That's beautiful," grinned the harvester. "Say...you see those boys behind me?" Anna looked over to see a table of harvesters eyeing her.

"Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"Good," chuckled the man. "Now...you see the knife I'm holding?" She looked down to see a hunting knife in his hands. Her eyes widened as he quickly leaned in, discreetly grabbing her arm and holding the knife to her side. His fur coat obscured the action from view. Anna's heart began to race as she felt the blade's tip press against her waist. "Listen very carefully, my dear. I won't repeat myself. You're going to get up nice and easy, and we're going to go for a sleigh ride. Got it?"

Anna felt a lump in her throat as she nervously nodded, "Yes."

"Good girl." he smirked. "Now...let's go." The two stood up, and he carefully led her through the tavern. His friends left their seats and walked beside him.

"Come on, just one dance." pouted the maiden.

It was then that the blacksmith noticed Anna being escorted out. He could see the anxiety in her eyes, and stood up. "Wait here."

"What?" huffed the maiden. "Where are you going?"

The blacksmith approached the men and said, "Evening gentlemen. Everything alright?"

"Yeah," said the lead harvester, keeping his arm around Anna. "We're just taking Anna over to her boyfriend Kristoff. He's been hurt on the job and she's very nervous to see him."

"I wasn't talking to you," affirmed the blacksmith. "I was talking to her." He looked down at the youthful redhead. "Is everything alright, m'lady?"

She remained tense. Sweat rolled down the side of her face. The harvester's eyes kept peering down at her waist and back up to her. "I...I...Yes. Everything is fine."

The blacksmith ignored her words and looked the man in the eyes. "This is your only warning. Let her go, walk away and never return...Or I will kill you."

The harvester smirked and looked at his fellows. "Are you serious?"

"I won't ask again."

The man sneered, "Go to hell."

"You first," said the blacksmith before quickly grabbing the nearest bottle and bashing him over the head with it. The man staggered back with a face full of glass as Anna ran free. The leader's hunting knife clanged on the ground. The rest of the crooks lunged forward. The blacksmith kicked the first away as two grabbed him. They held him down and punched at his torso repeatedly. With a powerful roar, the blacksmith threw both men off of him, grabbing one of them and slamming his face on a table. He slammed it twice more before shoving the harvester into another. He picked up a shard from the broken bottle and slit the same enemy's throat with a quick swing of his arm.

"Kill'em!" grunted the main harvester. At this point, bystanders were panicking. The blonde maiden hid under a table along with Anna as the fight continued.

One man smashed a chair over the blacksmith's back, bringing him to his knees. The blacksmith growled, picked up a table leg, and jammed its tip into his attacker's jugular. He elbowed the next man before getting tackled by another. One harvester punched the blacksmith as hard as he could. The man turned like it didn't even hurt him, spit out some blood, and headbutt the foe back.

As he fought them, their leader crawled around the tables and found Princess Anna. He shoved the blonde maiden out of the way and grabbed the princess.

The blacksmith uppercutted an attacker with a bottle, smashing and slicing him to death. He then turned, put the last man in a headlock, and snapped his neck. He then picked up the hunting knife and saw the leader with Anna. He held the princess close, holding a glass hard to her neck. He stared at the blacksmith with his bloodied face. "I'll kill her, dammit! You know I will."

The blacksmith took a deep breath while clenching the knife by its tip. Anna noticed a tattoo of angel wings exposed through the blacksmith's torn sleeve. In the blink of an eye, he flung it at the leader. The blade met its mark right between his eyes. Anna stepped away as the man fell dead. The blacksmith walked across the ruined floor and held out a hand. Anna took it and rose to her feet. "Thank you," was all she could say.

The blacksmith nodded. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...Who-...Who are you?"

"I am Tomas." he faintly smiled before walking his bruised self out the door. He walked out into the snow just as an ice harvester rode in on his reindeer. The two met eyes for a moment before parting ways.

Kristoff barged in and gasped at the carnage. He ran to Anna and held her, "Anna! What happened? What are you doing here? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Kristoff." she peered out the window, watching Tomas head back down to the kingdom. "He...saved me."

"Who was that?"

"Just the local blacksmith," answered the blonde maiden, still in shock.

Anna kept her eyes fixed on him. "No...he's much, much more."

In the darkness of the night, the blonde maiden made her way up a flight of stairs. There was a loud cawing that echoed throughout the tower. When the man reached the top, she fell to her knees before a crouched figure. "Master..." she whispered fearfully.

The figure was one of the most bizarre sorts. It donned shining black armor, and brandished an inky hood. His arms were covered in black feathers, which stretched from his back and down to his torso. A wave of tailfeathers trailed behind him, ominously looming over the ground. Around this fiend, were swarms of ravens, cawing and feasting on decaying vermin. He stretched out his "wings", allowing several ravens to perch atop of him.

The maiden trembled, "Mmmm-ma-master?" The fiend simply craned his hooded neck towards her. "The kidnapping has failed."

The being growled, "A minor inconvenience...depending on HOW it failed."

"Yes my lord...the blacksmith."

The master fully turned, his ravens fluttering away with irritated squawks. "Yes?"

"He alone decimated our men within minutes. I have never seen someone fight as ferociously as he did."

"Then the plan has worked to perfection. Keep an eye on the blacksmith."

"Yes, master." The maiden scurried back down the stairs.

He chuckled, "After all these years...I've finally found you...Tomas." 


	2. Chapter 2 - Royal Proposal

**Chapter: 2 Royal Proposal**

Tomas wearily pushed open the door to his forge. He slammed it behind him and staggered forth. His body ached from the beating he had taken, and he could feel a stream of blood trickling down a cut on is cheek. He quickly grabbed a washcloth and dressed his wound. The blacksmith leaned over a barrel of water and washed his face. The liquid rippled until his reflection became clear. Tomas gazed down at it with solemn eyes, as if searching for purpose...for reason.

He took a deep breath and huffed. After a disgruntled cough, he whispered, "What have you done, Tomas?" His question remained unanswered as he hobbled to his cot and gazed up at the ceiling. Arendelle was quiet now. All that remained boisterous were his thoughts and fears. His heart beat like a rigorous drum, sickening himself with each pound. He whispered once more, "What have you done, Tomas?" Exhaustion overtook him, and Tomas ventured into slumber. As his mind silenced, it was soon teeming with the sounds of surging water. An image began to form. He could see a mighty whirlpool, raging through a stormy sea. He felt himself falling into it, and disappearing into the darkness.

It was as if he had merely blinked, and it was morning. He awakened to a ferocious banging at his door. As if far too used to a dangerous lifestyle, he rolled out of his bed and grabbed a throwing axe from underneath it. He assumed a fighting stance, slowly making his way to the door as the fierce knocking returned. A stream of sweat rolled down the side of his head, making his cut burn. His fingers firmly grasped the axe's handle while he cautiously reached for the door. He gingerly grasped the knob. Like a viper swiftly striking its prey, Tomas quickly swung the door open, only to see a soldier.

He immediately dropped his axe and observed the older man. He wore a pine green uniform and white gloves bearing the crest of the kingdom. "Something wrong, sir?" worried Tomas as he caught his breath.

"I'd much like to ask you the same thing," asked the soldier. He stroked his dirty blonde beard. "I am Captain Alek."

Tomas slowly nodded, "It's nice to meet-"

"You were present at the ice harvester's tavern last night, were you not?" he snapped.

Tomas composed himself and stood firm. "Yes,"

"Tomas?"

"Yes. That's me."

The captain remained stern, "Her majesty, the queen, requests your presence at the castle immediately."

Tomas' heart continued to race. "What for?"

Captain Alek cleared his throat, "For your safety and that of our kingdom's, we shall discuss this no further out here. Now make yourself presentable and be quick about it."

Tomas got dressed as fast as he could, donning his cleaned blacksmith attire. He wore a black vest with an orange undershirt. The spring heat soon overwhelmed him, and he rolled up his sleeves. To think he was freezing at the base of the North Mountain a several hours ago. As he made his way through the streets of Arendelle, it's inhabitants glanced and gossiped. He could hear whispers of those wondering if he was a criminal. After all, he was the "grumpy, reclusive blacksmith". For all the people knew, Captain Alek could be placing him under arrest.

"HE'S INNOCENT!" screamed a voice that made Tomas cringe. The blonde maiden flailed her arms from the marketplace, "SPARE HIM!"

"Stay out of this," affirmed the captain. Tomas glared at her as they crossed the bridge to Arendelle castle. Captain Alek led Tomas into a library and instructed him to wait.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" he huffed to himself. He glanced up at a painting of the royal family. It had Princess Anna sitting next to a blonde woman. The two were atop a reindeer, and she was holding a snowm-... He suddenly heard something scurry across the room. He immediately turned, clenching a fist, "Who's there?"

"Just me," said a voice.

"Show yourself,"

"I am showing myself,"

"Where are you?" asked Tomas.

"Down here," Tomas glanced down to see a living...breathing...talking snowman.

He repulsed, "What the-"

"Don't worry! Everybody freaks out the first time they see me," chortled the snowman.

"So the queen of Arendelle really does have powers," Tomas composed himself.

"Ohhhh yes," smiled the snowman. "Elsa's the best when it comes to fluuuuurries...and snoooooow...and blizzaaaaaards and-"

"So where is she now?" wondered Tomas.

"Oh she should be here soon. I just wanted to say thank you for saving Anna's life."

Tomas faintly smiled, "I was just doing what was right."

The pudgy creature hugged his legs, "Thank you so much. Oh! Where are my manners? Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Hello, Olaf. I am Tomas, and I like-"

"Bashing people over the head with mead bottles?" giggled a voice from behind him.

He turned and quickly bowed, "Princess Anna, my lady."

"Anna...is just fine," smiled the redhead. She walked up to him as her green dressed gleamed with the sunlight. Sunflower patterns glistened with each ray of sunshine. He locked eyes with her, and felt calm. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"Your dress is very beautiful, Anna." assured Tomas.

"Thank you. My sister made it." she then hugged him tight, "Thank you. For saving my life."

Tomas cautiously hugged her back when a blonde man walked in. He quickly let go as he said, "There he is!"

Anna smiled, "Tomas, this is my fiancé, Kristoff."

Kristoff held out his and and shook Tomas'. "Tomas...what you did last night was brave and heroic. Thank you." He put his arm around Anna and kissed her on the forehead. "I don't know what I would have done without her."

Tomas was about to speak, but resorted to a simple nod. Soon, a butler entered the library and held out his hand. He cleared his throat and said, "Queen Elsa, of Arendelle."

Tomas immediately dropped to one knee and bowed as the queen walked in. She truly was a majestic and stunning sight to behold. She wore an icy dress with green pigmentation, making her seem like a woodland nymph. Her blonde hair flowed in a single braid as she walked closer. Her face remained neutral, boasting an innocent yet authoritative personality. Her breathtaking beauty would leave any man puzzled as to how she was still single. "Your majesty," said Tomas.

"Thank you. You may rise," she said. She sniffled, and suddenly sneezed. Much to Tomas' surprises, three tiny snowmen spawned and scurried down the hall. "Not again," she groaned. "Kai! More snowgies!"

The butler rolled his eyes and bolted in pursuit, "I got them!"

"Apologies," sniffled the queen. "I'm getting over a fever. It was much worse during my sister's birthday last week."

"We are only human," smirked Tomas.

"Indeed we are," slowly smiled Elsa. "Now, you're probably wondering why I've summoned you." With a wave of her hand, a servant stepped forward with a tiny case. She began to open it as Elsa said, "To honor the valorous actions you took to protect my sister, I present you..." she pulled out a platinum medal bearing the crest of Arendelle. "With this token of heroism."

Tomas nodded and replied, "I thank you for this. Really I do...But with all due respect, I cannot accept this."

Elsa raised one of her blonde brows, "But why?"

"What I did was simply the right thing to do. Those men were going to hurt the princess, and I would give my life to prevent it."

Elsa put the medal back in its case and replied, "Very honorable. However, this is not the only reason I sent for you. If I may, I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course, your grace." nodded Tomas.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?!" blurted Anna.

"Anna," grunted Elsa.

"Sorry...", she cringed. "Carry on."

Elsa nodded, "Tomas. You appeared in Arendelle several months ago. Where did you come from?"

"The countryside. I'm a native Arendellian, I just wanted to live closer to the sea," he replied.

"You're a very talented blacksmith. My men have never possessed finer weapons and armor."

"Thank you."

"Where did you become an expert in such a craft? Did you serve in an army?"

"I-...No. No I didn't," Tomas stuttered.

The queen remained suspicious, "Have you ever seen any form of combat other than the events of last night?"

Tomas would be a fool to deny it. Especially after downing so many foes within minutes. "I have fought before,"

Elsa affirmed, "Good. Because we need you."

"My queen?" pondered Tomas.

She turned to look out the window, "I fear for Arendelle, Tomas. There are whispers of a group of insurgents planning to dethrone me. To bring the kingdom down brick by brick from the inside. I believe the men who coordinated last night's attack are part of this group. I want you to hunt down and suppress these rebels."

"With all due respect," worried Tomas. "Why not send your soldiers?"

"My sister says you can be trusted,"

"Like Prince Hans trusted?" joked Kristoff, prompting his fiancé to nudge him.

"You said you were willing to do what is right and give your life to protect my sister. Will you not do the same for the people of Arendelle?"

Tomas hesitated, his eyes darting from Anna to Elsa. He clenched his fist and sighed, "My queen...I will give you above and beyond my very best."

Elsa gave a light bow, "Thank you. I will supply you with as many soldiers as you requ-"

"I work alone," interrupted Tomas. "Less casualties." He bowed to the royal sisters and made his way towards the exit. Suddenly, the queen sneezed, once more conjuring up a cluster of snowgies. The tiny creatures dashed around and between Tomas' legs before scurrying upstairs.

Anna and Kristoff ran up after them. "We got them." huffed Anna. "Good luck, Tomas!"

Tomas shook his head with a smirk. As he stepped out, he turned and said, "Your majesty..."

"Yes?" replied the Snow Queen.

"Consider the insurgents dead...or wishing they were."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hunt

**Chapter: 3 The Hunt**

Queen Elsa supplied Tomas with a powerful steed. He was ebony-colored with a trimmed military mane, and a pair of eyes that looked into Tomas' with such feeling. He pet the horse and lightly smiled, "And what do they call you?" He carefully examined the stallion's collar, which read:

_**THOR**_

The name made Tomas chuckle. "God of thunder. Son of Odin. A mighty name, for a mighty horse. Let's see if you live up to it." He quickly mounted Thor and spurred him. He rode across the cobblestone streets and back to his forge. Once there, he grabbed and equipped armor he had smithed several days ago. The steel gleamed from the sunlight creeping in as he packed his satchel with food and a canteen. For a brief moment, he could have sworn his satchel shuffled on its own, but he dismissed the disturbance. Tomas' eyes scoured across the walls of the forge. He grabbed a dagger and fastened it in a hidden compartment on within his boot. He grabbed an axe and round shield to strap to his back. Lastly, he equipped a steel sword to his belt. With a deep breath, Tomas departed from his forge and remounted Thor.

He rode far out of the town, making his way back to the Ice Harvester's Tavern. He reached it by midday, and the springtime foliage was soon replaced by the snow of the North Mountain. Tomas wrapped a navy blue cloak around himself when he began to shiver. He dismounted and entered the tavern, prompting flashbacks of the previous night's rumble. The moment he stepped in, the entire cabin went silent. Harvesters and townsfolk alike just sat there, staring at Tomas.

The barmaid glared hardest, and choked up, We just cleaned this place up! What...what do you want?"

Tomas sneered, "The men who assaulted Princess Anna..." he fearlessly addressed to the tavern. "Who were they?" Everyone remained silent as Tomas slowly walked around the harvester's tables. "Surely they were no mere harvesters. Most are friends with her fiancé, and would never lay a hand on her. But these men...were on a mission." He loomed over them like a ghost, a reaper, sparking intimidation in their hearts.

His head jerked left when a female harvester spoke up, "I'd never seen those bastards before."

"No?" jeered Tomas.

She was a middle-aged blonde that was blind in one eye. "Lars had, though. Said he hired them to help lighten our workload. Didn't you, Lars?"

A younger man with shaggy brown hair gulped, "What? Keep me out of this, Eve."

Tomas slowly walked over to the man. "Something you want to tell me, Lars?"

"I'm not telling you anything!", he jeered.

"Perhaps you'd prefer to tell the queen? I'm sure she'd love to hear about how you and your conspirators planned to kidnap her sister among other acts of rebellion."

Lars began to sweat profusely, "I...I don't need this-" He stood up to leave, only to have Tomas viscously shove him back in his seat. "Leave me alone!"

"You think you're tough, you filthy little rat?" snapped Tomas. "Think you're a man? EH?!"

Lars quickly spun out of his chair and bolted for the exit. Just as he reached for the doors, Tomas struck him with his throwing axe. The man let out a scream and fell forward, tumbling down the stairs and landing in the snow. He struggled to move, the axe embedded in his right calf as Tomas marched up and kicked him over. He picked him up by his coat and growled, "A _man_ does not harm the innocent." He gripped the axe and dug it deeper into his leg, "NOW TALK!"

Lars winced and screeched, "Okay okaaaaay! Geagh! The rest of them are held up in our ice storage. They said they'd pay me handsomely when the kingdom fell. Please that's all I know!"

"A _man_ does not betray his queen and country." Tomas shoved him back to his feet. He pulled out a cloth from his satchel and wrapped it around Lars' leg. "Take me there. And don't you DARE limp, or I'll make sure you never walk again." Tomas felt his satchel shuffle again, but he had more important matters to attend to. He gave Lars another shove and followed him to the ice storage. Lars led Tomas through the surrounding forest and over to a frozen lake. An enormous wooden warehouse could be seen on the edge. Lars groaned in pain, prompting Tomas to sneer, "Shut up."

Lars made it to the door as he unlocked it and let Tomas in. They slowly stepped forward, and the harvester motioned for Tomas to wait there. The blacksmith kept his eyes focused on Lars as he walked further ahead. A silhouette approached him and asked, "You're not supposed to be here until midnight."

He panicked, "Yes but-"

"Who is that?" demanded the stranger.

"It's-It's-" The stranger stabbed him dead and stepped forward, gritting his teeth. As he did so, multiple other renegades emerged from the shadows of the warehouse. Others peered down from the rafters like hungry vultures. The leader was about Tomas' age, and was bald with teal eyes. "I should've known the boy would squeal. Lookie here, boys! Queen Elsa has sent another mercenary to try and stop us. She doesn't learn, does she?"

Tomas remained stern and glared back at the leader. "She learned. That's why she sent me."

The rebel cackled, "Hah! And who are you?"

Tomas cracked his neck. "The last person you will ever see."

The rebel's eyes widened. "You've got guts, stranger. But my men and I will rip them out of you." He chuckled. "Right boys?"

The other Arendellian renegades laughed and heckled behind him. Tomas sized them up,"Ohhhh boy."

The leader smirked,"What's the matter? Scaaaaared?"

Tomas simply shook his head. "Nope. Just a little upset that I'll have to paint the room with not only your blood...but that of your men."

The leader felt a twinge of fear within. He stuttered, "Ge-ge-get him!"

The men charged as Tomas readied his sword and shield. He huffed, "Let's play." He drew his sword and round shield. He slashed across the first man's stomach and shield-bashed the next in the face. As they began to swarm, Tomas bolted into the darkness, prompting them to give chase.

"Where'd he go?" snarled a rebel, firmly grasping the ice pick in his hands. Suddenly, Tomas' arm shot out of the shadows, grabbed the pick and jammed it into the man's neck.

The men began to panic as the leader barked, "Find him, you spineless- There he is!" He pointed up just as Tomas pushed over a huge slab of ice. The huge block crushed a chunk of the rebels to death. The rest looked up to see Tomas come leaping down, his sword raised high. He stabbed a man in the chest and thrusted his shield into another's legs. When the rebel feel, he kicked him across the face and retrieved his shield. As the rest of the brigands ran for Tomas, he roared like a ferocious beast. He shield-bashed several men into each other as he swung around and cut down another. He uppercutted the next man with his gauntlet, instantly bloodying his face. As he did so, an assailant leapt onto his back and tugged at his armor.

"I got him!" he grunted.

"Grab his legs!" hollered another.

Tomas viscously flailed, kicking a man so hard, he snapped his neck. He elbowed the rebel behind him, but not before the foe unfastened his armor. This allowed another enemy to strike Tomas with a pick axe. Its sharp edge cut across the left side of his chest. Tomas fought through the pain, disarmed the man of his pickaxe, and impaled him with it. After killing the final enemy with his sword, Tomas fell over, grasping his chest. His hand was bloodied and he breathed heavily. He heard a crossbow load, and summoned his strength to stand. He held up his shield just as the leader fired his weapon. The arrow struck against it as Tomas rolled into the shadows again.

"You cannot stop us!" screamed the leader as he searched for Tomas. He nervously reloaded his crossbow, "Arendelle will fall...and there's nothing you can do!" The weapon's mechanism snapped, and he kicked over a barrel in frustration. "Show yourself!" He watched as the barrel slowly rolled across the room, only to be stopped by a single boot. Tomas emerged from the shadows and stared down the rebel.

He unsheathed his sword and said, "This ends here,"

"This is just the beginning," hissed the leader as he readied his own blade. It was a crude cutlass with jagged edges. Without hesitation, he bolted for Tomas. The blacksmith did the same and their blades clashed twice. Sparks flared on the third collision before Tomas elbowed his foe in the neck. He staggered, but not before jabbing Tomas' chest wound with the butt of his sword. Tomas fell to the ground as his enemy closed in. The rebel raised his blade just as a tiny white figure sprung from Tomas' satchel. It was one of the queen's snowgies, and it bit his attacker on the arm. Tomas used the distraction to grab his sword and impale him. He drove it deep, pinning his foe to the wall.

The rebel's sleeve was torn during the skirmish, revealing the tattoo of a bird...a bird Tomas knew too well. His eyes widened, and he fully tore off the sleeve for a better look. "Where did you get this?" asked Tomas under his breath. The man began to laugh through his bloodied grin. "WHERE?!" roared Tomas as he slammed him against the wall. "I WANT ANSWERS!"

"You...are the answer," croaked the rebel. "The Raven knows you live."

"You lie,"

"Do I? He'll come for you, _blacksmith_. He'll destroy you...and all of Arendelle."

"The Raven was killed long ago!"

The rebel hissed, "The Raven..." he choked. "Lives..." With that, the man succumbed to death, his head hanging in front of Tomas, who angrily shoved him to the ground.

Tomas fell to his knees, as if the rebel's tattoo and words had prompted a series of traumatizing memories to replay in his head. Amidst the chaos of his own mind, he heard a squeaking. He peered down to see the tiny snowgie playfully nudging him. Tomas huffed, "Hello there...stowaway." The snowgie nodded rigorously. "I'm lucky you showed up, or I'd be in split in two right now...Say, have you got a name?" The snowgie tilted its head and shook it. Tomas scratched his chin, "Then I'll call you...Lucky. After that close call of ours." The snowgie leapt for joy and squeaked several times before hopping back into Tomas' satchel.

Tomas rose to his feet, "Well, that takes care of the rebels...for now. I'd...WE'D best report our findings to Queen Elsa." Lucky squeaked in approval. "But first...there's someone I need to see." Tomas stared at the raven tattoo on the rebels lifeless arm.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ada and the Orphans

**Chapter: 4 Ada and the Orphans **

Tomas and Lucky rode far beyond the North Mountain. They passed through the lower forests until they reached a valley that stretched for miles on end. Lucky tugged on Tomas' hair with his mouth. "What? What is it?" he questioned. The little snowgie squeaked and hopped onto his shoulder. He nudged his head eastward. "I know Elsa and Anna are that way," assured Tomas. "I need to see someone first. We'll go back. I promise." Lucky sulked and plopped himself on his shoulder. As they road further out, a cozy cottage could be seen in the distance. Upon reaching it, two tiny figures could be seen running towards them.

"TOMAAAAAAS!" screamed an eleven-year-old girl. She was freckled and blue-eyed, with untamable blonde hair. "Herfinn! Herfinn, hurry! Tomas is home!"

"Tomas is home?!" blurted a ten-year-old boy. He too was blonde and blue-eyed. "TOMAAAAS!"

Their screams instantly brought a smile to Tomas' face. He dismounted his horse and bent down on one knee. He opened his arms and began to laugh, "Hilda! Herfinn!" The two eagerly leapt into his arms and toppled him over. "Hohooo! How big you two have gotten."

"Well, at least _I've_ grown." giggled Hilda before giving Herfinn a shove. "Right, shorty?"

"Hey!" he grumbled. "I got kinda tall..."

"Hilda..." asserted Tomas. "Be nice to your brother."

"Yes Tomas..." she huffed.

"It's so good to see you again, Tomas." said Herfinn as he climbed on Tomas' back.

He gave the child a piggy-back ride over to the cottage while Hilda ran for his horse. "He's so beautiful! What's his name?"

"Thor!" hollered Tomas.

"Nice Thor...good Thor," said Hilda in a comforting tone. Thor snorted, making her giggle.

"So, big guy..." began Tomas. "Where's your Auntie Ada?"

"She's inside baking," smiled Herfinn.

Auntie Ada was an older woman with strawberry-blonde hair and a pair of loving, hazel eyes. Hilda opened the door and said, "Auntie Adaaaaa! Guess whoooooooo's heeeeeeeeere."

The nanny turned with a joyous gasp, "Tomas? Tomas!" She lifted her dress and dashed for him. "Oh my handsome boy!" she smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Ada." winked Tomas. "I need-"

"Shhhhh! You're just in time for cookies! I'm making you're favorite...gingerbread." She eagerly yanked him towards the dining room table. "Come on! Come oooooon! You must be tired from your journey."

"Oh Ada," sighed Tomas. "I just love you."

Herfinn and Hilda sat next to Tomas, eager to hear of his adventures. "It's been months," groaned Hilda. "Tell me EVERYTHING. Did you meet..._someone_?"

Tomas raised a brow, "Pardon?"

"You know..." snickered the young lady. She made an overly-exaggerated kissy face.

"Yuck...girls!" huffed Herfinn. "Girls are bad, right Tomas?"

"Right," laughed Tomas as he tickled the boy. "But Hilda...you could say I met a woman."

"Really?" grinned Hilda. "Details! Details!"

"BOOOOORING!" shouted Herfinn. "Did you kick any butt? Huh? Did ya?"

"Well, I did that too." Tomas scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"My little Tomas has met someone?" rejoiced Ada. "It's about time. What's her name?"

"Their names," corrected Tomas. "Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Ada and the orphans faces lit up. "Noooo it's not like that. The princess already has a fiancé."

"But the queen is single," winked Ada.

"Something tells me Queen Elsa wants to be left alone," nodded Tomas. "And alone is how I will leave her."

"Fiiiiine," sulked Ada. "I just want to see you settled down and happy."

"I don't do settling down," joked Tomas.

"I can't believe you met the queen!" cheered Hilda, who was barely able to contain herself. "Do you think we can meet her someday?"

"Maybe someday, my dear."

"I would love to see the castle someday," added Herfinn. "Auntie Ada, can you take us to the kingdom one day?"

"One day, I promise." she nodded. "It's a long journey, and we have no transportation! Perhaps, Tomas can take you."

Her words prompted the siblings to beg for a trip with Tomas. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEASE!"

Before Tomas could respond, his snowgie friend hopped out of his satchel and onto the table. "A snowman!" gasped Herfinn.

"A teeny tiny snowman. Awwwwww he's so cute," blushed Hilda. She held him in her palms and asked, "Did Queen Elsa give him to you?"

"Sort of," replied Tomas while taking a bite out of a gingerbread man. "This little guy saved my life. His name is Lucky!"

"Hi Lucky," shyly waved Herfinn. "Can I hold him, Hilda?"

Hilda grimaced, "Ummmmm maybe in like...two hours."

"NO FAIR!" snapped Herfinn. "Toooomas!"

Tomas rolled his eyes, "Hilda...give your brother a turn."

"Ooookay," she sighed and handed Lucky over.

Tomas whispered to Ada, "May I speak to you alone?"

Ada's smile faded, "Yes of course, handsome." The two left the orphans with Lucky, and headed to the second floor.

Tomas and Ada had quite a history together. In fact...he wouldn't be alive it wasn't for her. Tomas did have a military past...As far back as she could remember, he was raised in clan of Arendellian warriors known as the Maelstrom. Within it, he learned and upheld the clan's creed. To defend the innocent from all forms of evil, no matter the cost. Aside from being a skilled combatant, Tomas was also a stellar blacksmith. Tomas rose through the ranks, and soon became the Maelstrom's most recognized hero. They traveled the lands defending the weak and vanquishing evil. They even earned royal recognition from the King and Queen of Arendelle. Then...the Raven happened.

The fiendish villain emerged with a sole purpose...to destroy every kingdom by plunging them into anarchy. His other motives remained unknown, but nevertheless, the Maelstrom waged war against the Raven and his minions. Battles raged across and beyond Arendelle, each faction sustaining tremendous casualties. It was not until the final battle, where the Raven and his forces made their final stand atop the North Mountain. It was a brutal massacre that bloodied the snow for miles. It was then that Tomas and his companions faced down the Raven. After a ferocious confrontation, the Raven was defeated. However, only Tomas survived. Critically wounded and disheartened, the last of the Maelstrom trekked down from the mountain, eventually succumbing to his wounds and collapsing.

As fate would have it, Tomas was discovered by a young and newly-widowed woman named Ada. She took him to her cottage and nursed him back to health. Within the next few months, the two built up a powerful mother-son bond. As the years passed, Ada and Tomas worked together to carry on the Maelstrom's teachings. They defended and nurtured the innocent, but not through violence. Tomas felt that his violent past had died among with the rest of the Maelstrom. During one of their wanderings, Ada and Tomas found a two orphans on the side of the road. Abandoned by their parents, the two were struggling to survive. So Ada and Tomas took them in, and bonded for the years to come. In time, they became a beautiful family, and Tomas' heart began to heal after the defeat of the Raven. 

He soon grew so comfortable, that he decided to move to the kingdom of Arendelle and start a smithing business. As fate would have it, his world was about to change all over again.

Ada nearly had a heart attack, "WHAT?!"

"Shhhh," calmed Tomas. "I know what I saw. The tattoo was there and-"

"But the Raven was destroyed," interrupted Ada. "You...you said so." She grew nervous, "Are you sure you heard those words?"

"Yes, Ada. He said that the Raven knows I live."

"It could be a joke. Some foolish hoax. A scare tactic!"

"We can't take any chances. If the Raven has returned, he'll stop at nothing until Arendelle razes to the ground. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna must be informed."

"He also won't stop until..." choked Ada. "You're dead. He'll come after you with everything he's got! Please, Tomas. Stay here. Stay with us! Better yet..." Ada grabbed the nearest trunk and began stuffing if with clothes. "We'll move! Agrabah is nice this time of year. It's sunny...and sunny...and ummm...sunny!"

Tomas softly shook his head and placed a hand on her, "Ada...we both know I can't do that."

She took a deep breath, "Tomas, I can't lose you. Not the way I lost my husband. We never had a son...but you know you've always been one to me."

Tomas hugged her tight, "And you will always be a mother to me. In fact, you're the only mother I've ever had." Tomas had no memory of his childhood, and after the Maelstrom, Ada was all he had. "I have to do this," he affirmed. "Someone has to take a stand, Ada. If I don't, no one will. The Maelstrom sought to put an end to the Raven, and so long as I live...I will see that quest fulfilled."

"I don't know about this," Ada hung her head as a single tear dripped from her cheek. Tomas lifted her head up and hugged her again.

"We're going to get through this...together."

Ada sniffled before growing a tense look in her eyes. "Right," she nodded. "Together." She made her way to a dusty trunk and wiped the cobwebs from it, "But if you're going to take this deranged maniac down, you'll need these." She opened the case, revealing a set of steel armor with brown boots and a cloak. She handed it to him with a smirk, "Let the Maelstrom rise again. Return, oh defender of Arendelle!"

Tomas put on all of his gear as Ada handed him his clan's sword. Finally, she gave him the Maelstrom shield, a navy blue piece that bore the royal crest of Arendelle. Tomas looked at himself in the mirror, turned around, and chuckled, "A little old-fashioned, but classic."

"What are you, a model now?" snickered Ada before kissing his cheek.

They made their way downstairs as Hilda and Herfinn gasped. They were awed by Tomas in his Maelstrom armor. He struck a ridiculous pose to make the children giggle. "Tomas!" laughed Hilda. "You're so silly."

Ada flirtatiously whistled, "Keep posing, handsome! Show 'em your larboard side!" Even Tomas chuckled at that remark.

"Look!" hollered Herfinn. "Look what we gave Lucky!" He held out the little snowgie, who now wore a tiny blue ascot around his neck. Lucky adored the ascot, and delightfully squeaked.

"He looks great," smirked Tomas as Lucky opted in his satchel. "Very dashing indeed, Lucky."

He made his way to the door when Hilda asked, "T-Tomas? Where are you going?"

Tomas paused. He turned and called both children to them. He would not shelter them from the truth. "Kids...There's...a new bad guy."

"Uh-oh," worked Hilda.

"FINALLY!" cheered Herfinn. "You gonna kick his butt?"

Tomas glanced over, mad a silly face and said, "Duhhh," he winked when the siblings laughed. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to take good care of your Auntie Ada. Herfinn, you're the man of the house now. Hilda...BE NICE TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER." He hugged the orphans and then embraced Ada. "I love you all very much."

"We love you too," sighed Ada. "You take care of yourself, you hear?"

"Always,"

"Just promise me one thing,"

"Yes, Ada?"

"When all this is over, find someone worth giving your heart to. Fall in love, for me."

Tomas took a deep breath, "I will."

She got on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, now go get 'em!"

Tomas spurred Thor and rode for Arendelle castle. "I love you Tomas!" yelled Herfinn.

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" screamed Hilda.

"I LOVE YOU MOST!" intoned Herfinn, prompting Hilda to shove him. Tomas craned his neck back with a glare, prompting Hilda to help her brother up and reluctantly kiss his cheek.

"That's better," smiled Tomas before embarking with Lucky. He hoped he would see them again soon.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Warrior's Heart

**Chapter: 5 A Warrior's Heart**

Tomas and Lucky returned to Arendelle Castle to break the news to the royal sisters. He told of how he had destroyed the rebel cell, but that something far worse was still working in the shadows. It seemed as though they too had news for him.

Elsa pressed her fingers against her temple, "We have received word from our cousin in Corona. Her royal guard has imprisoned several insurgents bearing a..."raven tattoo."

Tomas' eyes widened, "It's spreading."

"Wait, what? I'm confused." added Anna. "Who is this Raven?"

"A deranged anarchist,"

"How do you know that?" wondered the princess.

"Because he is part of the Maelstrom," realized Elsa.

Tomas was shocked. "How did you-"

"I know that armor. That shield. I've seen them in illustrations. During my youthful solitude, I did plenty of reading on the history of Arendelle, and the Maelstrom played a key role in the kingdom's stability." Elsa grimaced at the thought of her late parents, "My mother and father thought very highly of your clan. However, I assumed you were all wiped out long ago."

"I prove otherwise, your majesty." Tomas gave a brief nod. "As the last warrior of the Maelstrom, I will uphold the clan's duty to defend Arendelle. I will serve you above and beyond my death. Be I a servant or symbol. What are your orders, my queen?"

The icy blonde thought deeply on her next decision. She paced over to the window overlooking the glistening fjord. She then turned and said, "Arendelle will remain safe for now. Captain Alek, I want patrols stationed throughout our kingdom. Report any suspicious activity immediately."

"Yes, your majesty." bowed Alek before speed-walking off."

"Kristoff, I want to know everything about the ice harvesters you work alongside. Report any suspicious activity. And Anna-"

"Report any suspicious activity?" she shrugged.

"No, I want you to stay in the castle with me and help me plan our next move."

"What about me?" wondered Olaf.

Elsa bit her lip, unsure of what to say, "You...can...ummmmm stay here. And give us warm hugs for comfort." Elsa's blue eyes darted to Tomas. "Tomas, my cousin Rapunzel has no idea what she is up against. I want you to join a relief force and sail for Corona."

"Are you sure this is a wise decision?" thought Tomas.

"Yes. We will be safe." Elsa sparked up ice magic in her palms, assuring she'd mightily defend her people until he returned. She took his hands in hers, "We need to find out how far this insurgency goes. Kingdoms beyond Corona could also be at risk. Report your findings to me as soon as possible." Tomas began to bow when she picked him up. "You need not bow to me, Tomas." The queen then chillingly shook his hand. "Safe travels."

Tomas then turned to face Anna, who hugged him. "I wish I could go with you. After all...I throw a pretty mean right hook." She pretended to punch his face, prompting the two to chuckle.

"They need you here. Your sister and fiancé most of all."

"Of course," smiled Anna. "Watch your back out there...Tomas."

While Elsa made the arrangements for his ship, Tomas waited in the marketplace. He had closed his forge, and was then stopped by a merchant.

"Excuse me, stranger!" beckoned the old man. "I have some of the finest songbirds around. Check out this rare breed of finch." He held up a tiny cage containing a little yellow bird. "He will light up your household with delightful melodies!"

Tomas examined the little bird, and obliged. "I'll take him." He paid with several gold coins and made his way to a table in the plaza. He placed the tiny cage atop of it and observed the songbird. Lucky hopped up and squeaked at it. The bird responded with several melodious chirps. "Such a shame," sighed Tomas. "A beautiful creature, confined and defined by other people. You don't like it in there, do you?" The finch looked up at him, as if understanding every word. "You can be so much more than that. You're a proud bird...a king. Therefore I'll bestow a kingly name. Would you like that?" The songbird gave a tiny nod. "I shall name you...Rex." He then opened the cage and set the bird free. "You're a king now! Live by your own decree!" The finch flew straight up, chirping with joy, and disappeared into the skies. "Be free..." whispered Tomas with a smile on his face. Lucky nudged him. "What? It's wrong to keep such a beautiful creature confined! We have to help everyone we can, little snowgie." Lucky smiled and proceed to play a game with Tomas. The little snowgie would hop on his fist, and he would fling his thumb up to launch him. They repeated this game several more times before a woman approached him. He looked up to see the same blonde maiden he had met earlier.

"Mind if I join?" she smirked.

Tomas nodded, "Hello again."

"It's good to see you Tomas."

"If you're going to call me by my name, I want to know yours." he jeered.

The maiden flashed a wobbled grin, "Yes of course. I'm Nora."

"What brings you here...Nora?" wondered Tomas.

"I had to see you again," she smiled. "What you did in the tavern the other night...was so brave."

"I did what had to be done,"

"And it was brave!"

"Can't argue with that."

"You're not much of a talker are you?" huffed Nora. She poked Lucky in his snowy belly, "This little fella would probably say more than you." Lucky was irritated by the stranger, and bit her finger. "Youch!"

Tomas chuckled, "Yeah...he's a biter. Aren't you, Lucky?" The snowgie squeaked.

"So what's with the armor get-up?" wondered Nora. "Pretty old-fashioned if you ask me."

"Old-fashioned...but classic," corrected Tomas.

"Are more of those criminals prowling around? Are you trying to stop them?"

"I'm sure they're still out there."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Nora.

Tomas was going to dismiss her, but accepted her offer. He felt as though he may have been too harsh on her before and after the tavern incident. Perhaps she and him could someday...no. Tomas shook off such thoughts and said, "Actually there is one thing you can do for me."

"Sure, anything."

"During my travels, I'll be sending letters to some friends of mine. Their names are Ada, Hilda, and Herfinn. Will you please deliver them whenever they reach Arendelle?"

Nora eagerly nodded. "Of course! I'll be lightning quick."

"Thank you. They live in the valley beyond the North Mountain." He got up and made his way to the harbor, "And Nora..."

"Yes?"

"Sorry for being so cold, earlier. You meant no harm. I guess I was just paranoid. Something I'm still working on."

"No worries, handsome." giggled the maiden before they part ways.

Tomas and Lucky boarded the royal galleon alongside a crew of sailors and relief workers. He waved to Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff as he departed. Lucky wanted to wave too, only to realize he had no arms to do so. Instead, he repeatedly hopped and squeaked away on Tomas' shoulder.

"Set course for Corona!" hollered the captain while steering them out of the fjord.

Tomas was given his own private quarters, where he planted himself down for a much deserved slumber. Lucky snuggle against his head, using his long brown hair as a blanket. Tomas shivered and pulled him out, "Ah ah ah. You'll give me brain freeze!" He placed Lucky in his satchel so he could use it as a bed. He shut his eyes, only to feel Lucky snuggle in the nook of his arm. "Oh allllright," sighed Tomas. "Sleep tight, Lucky." Lucky squeakle-snored.

_  
"Tomas...Tooooooooooomasssss. Pssssssst!" giggled a woman._

_Tomas slowly stirred in his tent, "I'm up...I'm up."_

_"No you're not! Wake up, ya lazy bum!" laughed the woman. Tomas opened his eyes to see a brunette with chestnut-colored eyes. She was dressed in Maelstrom armor just like his._

_He smiled at her, "Carina..."_

_"Tomas..." she replied, caressing his face before sharing a kiss. "Come on, dear. Time to train." Tomas quickly suited up and met Carina outside. The rest of the Maelstrom could be seen from all sides of the camp. Men and women were forging new weapons, dueling each other, and honing every skill possible. Carina turned to see Tomas groggily lagging behind. "Come on! Your slower than a troll!"_

_Tomas chuckled, "Is the troll rolling or walking?"_

_"Oooooo. Good point. Now come on!" They found a patch of field just outside the campgrounds and stared each other down. Carina unsheathed her sword as Tomas did the same. After giving exchanging brief bows, the two ran at each other. Their swords clanged away at each other, gleaming with the sunrise._

_"You're sloppy," grunted Tomas._

_"Sloppy? I'm kicking your ass!" she retaliated with a swing of her blade._

_Tomas ducked under and disarmed her. He pointed both blades at her neck and smirked, "You were saying?"_

_Carina rolled her eyes, "I guess there's still much to learn..."_

_"There will always be much to learn," He tossed her back the blade. "Now try it again. This time, control your movements. Don't focus on the outcome. Focus on the present and adapt to the situation." They duels once more, and Tomas applauded her balanced strikes. "That's it, darling. There you go!" The sheathed weapons. "See? You can do it."_

_"Thank you, Tomas." she hugged him before they kissed again. Their moment was interrupted by a war horn that echoed throughout the camp. They ran back as fast as they could and spotted the Arendelle royal guard. They protected two riders within their ranks. "It's them," gasped Carina. "The King and Queen of Arendelle." Everyone bowed to the royals with the utmost respect._

_The heavily armored leader of the Maelstrom approached the king and queen. "King Adgar...Queen Idun...What are your orders?" he asked._

_King Adgar asserted, "Thanks to your efforts, Maelstrom, the Raven and his minions have been driven back to the North Mountain." His words prompted Tomas, Carina, and the others to cheer. "We can win this battle! Grandmaster, I want you to lead your men in an all-out assault against the Raven. Take that mountain, end this, and save our people."_

_"We are all indebted to you. FOR ARENDELLE!" yelled Queen Idun._

_"FOR ARENDELLE!" roared the Maelstrom as they readied for war._

_The grandmaster spoke to the king and queen before they returned to their castle. "Your majesties, how is your daughter, Anna?" he whispered._

_"She will be alright," nodded Adgar._

_"And...Elsa?"_

_"She...Her powers have gotten stronger. I fear for her."_

_"I'm sorry, my king. If there was anything I could do..."_

_"We will take care of our daughter," assured Idun. "Defend our kingdom. Stop the Raven."_

_"With all of my might," bowed the grandmaster._

_"Where is the young man they call Tomas?" asked the king._

_The grandmaster called Tomas over, making his heart sink. "Your majesty..." said Tomas._

_"I've heard a great deal about you, Tomas. They say you are the finest warrior in this clan. I expect nothing more than the best from you."_

_"I'll give my life for this kingdom."_

_"I know you will," nodded the king before turning. His wife stopped him. "Adgar..." she worried before glancing at Tomas._

_"Tomas I..." The king sighed and slowly turned to Tomas. His voice grew tense and his mustache twitched. "After you've won this battle...seek out my wife and I. We have much to discuss on your future...On the future of Arendelle."_

_Tomas was puzzled, but nodded before they rode off. "Yes, your majesty."_

_"I can't believe we just actually met...erhm...saw the king and queen!" delighted Carina as she suited up. "You met them, I saw them...regardless, I've never felt more inspired."_

_"Nor I. Use their words to drive you. The Raven sought to destroy Arendelle, now it's time to destroy him. Come on..." Tomas fastened his shield. "Let's end this."_

_"What did he say to you, dear?" asked Carina._

_"He...wanted me to find him and the queen after the battle."_

_Carina smirked, "Look at you getting honored by the royals! Perhaps they'll knight you!"_

_"Perhaps," suspected Tomas. He tried to empty his mind and focus on the upcoming battle._

_The Maelstrom was rallied for war within the next thirty minutes, and the entire clan marched up the North Mountain. Tomas glanced over to his companion. "Carina..."_

_"Yes?" she asked._

_"If this is to be my dying day, I want you to know that you have always had my heart."_

_Carina's smile faded, "And you have always had mine."_

_"I love you."_

_"And I love you."  
_

"CARINA!" Tomas gasped himself awake, startling Lucky. The snowgie squeaked with concern. Tomas caught his breath as a tear instantly ran down his cheek. He glanced outside to see a calm sea under the moonlight. "It was only a dream, Lucky...Only a dream." 


	6. Chapter 6 - Wrath of the Raven

**Chapter: 6 Wrath of the Raven**

****

The Raven remained perched around the birds in his tower when Nora ran in. She bowed, "Master..."

"What news have you?" whispered the fiend.

"Tomas has set sail for Corona."

"Apparently he's now the queen's investigator."

"What are your orders, Raven?" asked Nora.

"Keep an eye on the queen and princess. Offer yourself up as a servant. Report your findings nightly."

"It will be done," she bowed. "What of Tomas?"

"Patience...The last of the Maelstrom has just opened up a world of suffering. We will crush him in due time." The Raven made his way to the tower's window and spread his wings. "I'm going to pay our contacts a visit to make sure all is going according to plan." With that, he flew off into the night.

After his dream, Tomas found it incredibly hard to get back to sleep. So, he decided to write Ada, Hilda, and Herfinn a letter instead. He remained silent as to not awaken Lucky, and began to draft. He wrote on about how calming the ocean was. He told of how he already missed the three of them dearly, and how he hoped Hilda was being kind to her little brother. As he wrote, he found himself drifting off to sleep, all over again.

It was a cloudy night over the kingdom of Weselton. The duke of the land was a short and scrawny senior. He paced on his balcony while his two bodyguards stood idle. One was bearded, and the other was far younger. Each bore the same stern face as they eyed their duke. He huffed, causing his white mustache shoot upwards. "This is ridiculous!" he scolded. "Absurd! Intolerable! Where is he?"

Suddenly, a black figure swooped in and perched on the balcony. Its talons clamored against the railing, sending a chill up the duke's spine. The old man shrieked and fled behind his bodyguards. The fiend poked it's head into the moonlight, allowing its beak to protrude from underneath its hood. The Raven, had returned.

The duke summoned what little courage he had and intoned, "You're late!"

"_You_ are the late one," cawed the raven in its whispering voice. "Your payment should have been delivered a week ago."

"Oh shut up with you're demands!" snapped the duke. "Weselton is financially struggling as it is. Ever since that ice hag of Arendelle cut off our trade partnership, our economy is destabilizing! Then you...come in here asking for money."

The Raven slowly and ominously tilted his head. "You pay me. I leave you be. That's how this works. My plan needs the proper funding to succeed."

"I don't give a damn what you need, you feathered...FREAK!" scolded the duke. "I want OUT of this twisted business. Out, dammit! OUT!"

"You will regret your actions, duke."

The old man had had enough. He called to his bodyguards, "Fritz! Dominik! Stuff this bird. Bring me his head."

The bodyguards readied their crossbows and took aim. In a flash, the Raven lunged forward, swatting them both with his wings. He flapped upward, grabbing their faces with each foot. He held them in place as they struggled and writhed. "I warned you..." whispered the Raven, perched above the heads of both terrified men. The duke watched in horror, "Now...I want DOUBLE what you owe me. IS THAT CLEAR?"

The duke gulped, "Yes. Of...of course."

"Good. Let this be a warning, duke...You know not who you deal with. Don't you EVER try to betray me again. For next time, the penalty for insubordination...will be..." The Raven placed a single talon to each of the men's necks. "**DEATH**!" With a quick swipe, he simultaneously slit their throats and took off into the night sky, leaving the duke in shambles.

Tomas tossed a turned in his sleep, trembling and sweating profusely...

_The Maelstrom Clan had finally reached the summit of the North Mountain. All was eerily calm as the grandmaster whispered, "Be on guard."_

_Tomas and Carina unsheathed their swords and went back to back. They dug their heels deep into the snow and scanned for any form of movement. "Steady..." said Tomas. "Steady..."_

_Carina firmly grasped her weapon and took a deep breath. She then spotted a shadow emerge from the cliffside. "THERE!" she shouted. Everyone turned to see a wave of soldiers with artificial wings swooping down from the mountainside. The Raven's minions dive-bombed the Maelstrom while others charged in on foot._

_"Archers!" ordered the grandmaster. "Take down those flyers!" Arrows soared through the air, darting for the gliding warriors. Several met their mark and sent the minions crashing into the snow._

_"BRACE!" barked Tomas as he held up his shield. The wave of ground troops clashed against him and every warrior in the front row. They pushed together and engaged the enemy with swift ferocity. Tomas decapitated a foe while shield-bashing another into the snow. Carina front-flipped over him and impaled a foe. They went back to back, slashing away and bloodying the snow before them._

_"FOR ARENDELLE!" screamed Carina. Her cry prompted the rest of the Maelstrom to roar mightily. They pressed upward, cutting down every foe that stood in their way. Suddenly, a storm of enemy arrows rained down upon them, slaughtering countless Maelstrom warriors. The sight of their fallen brothers and sisters made Tomas and Carina burn with rage. They led the charge and stuck fear into their enemies' hearts._

_Carina slashed across and enemy's torso before another tackled her to the snowy ground. Tomas gasped at the sight, "Carina!" This distraction allowed a foe to stab Tomas in the waist. He grunted, grabbed his assailant by the neck, and snapped it. He then quickly ran to his companion's aid._

_Carina struggled to break free of the minion's grip. She kneed at his torso twice before grabbing her sword and jamming it through his head. She kicked off his corpse just as Tomas helped her up. "That was too close," she huffed. "Incoming!" she pointed up at another volley of enemy arrows._

_Tomas yanked Carina behind him and held up his shield. While he did deflect nearly every arrow, one grazed his leg, causing him to drop. "Tomas!" worried Carina._

_"I'm fine!" he growled. "Keep going!"_

_Victory was at hand when they heard a blood-curdling caw. Everyone turned to see the Raven himself come swooping in. The hooded fiend opened up his artificial wings, exposing seemingly ceaseless rows of knives. He spun left and right, decimating any Maelstrom warrior that dared to oppose him. Tomas and Carina watched each other's backs as a wave of flyers dive-bombed them. He swung his sword upwards, killing two and sending tufts of bloodied feathers to the ground. The third flyer spun around for another attack._

_Carina eyed the fiend and then Tomas, "How about a boost, handsome?" She winked as Tomas dropped on one knee and held out his shield. Carina then leapt on it and lunged upwards, gaining just enough air to stab the final flyer. She crashed back to the ground, using the flyer's body to break her fall. She leapt up just in time to see the grandmaster dueling the Raven. He swung violently with his warhammer, but the Raven was far too evasive. The villain swept under the grandmaster's swing and repeatedly stabbed him with one of his knives._

_"No!" screamed Carina as she watched the grandmaster fall dead. Meanwhile, countless Maelstrom warriors were being slaughtered around her. She didn't care. She feared no evil. Carina valiantly charged towards the Raven, eager to slay him. The Raven flew over her swing and lunged downwards. She managed to deflect his knife strike, but the recoil through her off balance. She fell into the snow just as Tomas shield-bashed the Raven away from her. They stood side by side and started down their foe._

_"Together now..." assured Tomas._

_"Always," smirked Carina. The warrior duo attacked the Raven with all of their might. Their blades clanged against one another as other minions rallied to the Raven's aid. Tomas and Carina made short work of them, delivering killing blows with each strike. Carina soon noticed that only a handful of warriors were still alive. She flashed a disheartened glance._

_"Focus, Carina!" exclaimed Tomas. "We can do this! Fight on!" They fought off the rest of the Raven's soldiers while only sustaining cuts and bruises. Soon, the Raven's forces were in full retreat._

_"Come back you cowards!" he squawked in anguish. Both his army and that of the Maelstrom's had been decimated. Only three warriors remained. Tomas and Carina stared down the Raven, determined to end the struggle...once and for all._

_"FOR ARENDELLE!" bellowed Tomas as he jabbed at the Raven. His sword slashed across his artificial wing, snapping it. Carina swung upward, but the Raven dodged her attack and kneed her in the face. As he spun, his talons slashed across her arm, and blood spattered across the snow. Carina fell over, and Tomas felt an entire adrenaline rush of rage. He stood over her, "You want her? You'll have to go through me!"_

_"How noble," mocked the Raven. "How...FOOLISH!" He lunged forward and disarmed Tomas. He struck with his shield, getting some distance from the Raven. During that time, he scoured the snow for his sword, only to find it on the cliffside. He was about to grab it when the Raven kicked it off of the ledge. Armed with only his shield, Tomas stood firm. The Raven darted for him, his knives skidding and slashing across the shield, sending sparks flying everywhere. The two were locked in a lethal duel among the bodies of hundreds of fallen warriors. Tomas shoved the Raven back and grabbed a dagger from one of his fallen comrades. As he did so, the Raven flew forward and rammed against his shield. Tomas lost his footing and fell towards the edge of the cliff. He dropped the dagger as the Raven slashed across his entire body. "You pathetic worm...You cannot stop what is to come. Arendelle, and all of the kingdoms...will BURN."_

_Bruised and immobilized by his wounds, Tomas watched as the Raven closed in for the killing blow. He only hoped his death would be remembered, and inspire others to take a stand. He hoped that Arendelle would remain strong, even in its darkest hour. Tomas stared at the Raven's faceless hood and sneered, preparing himself for the worst._

_It was then that Carina lunged forward with the dagger Tomas had dropped. She drove the blade into the Raven's back, causing him to caw in agony. She stabbed repeatedly until the Raven toppled over the cliffside. He began to fall when his talons grabbed hold of Carina's leg and dug into her calf. She was thrusted downwards just as Tomas grabbed her hand. "CARINA!" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the mountains. He held onto her with all of his remaining strength, as the dying Raven remained connected to her._

_"Nice catch," winced Carina with a faint smile._

_"I've got you, darling," grunted Tomas. His wounds were increasingly painful, and his strength dwindled. "Just hold on..." he growled as he pulled upwards. He almost had her to the top when the Raven began to stir. With his last ounce of strength, he yanked downwards. The tug dislocated Tomas' shoulder and forced him to let go. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in both pain and grief as he watched the love of his life and sworn enemy fall to their deaths._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tomas screamed himself awake, startling Lucky once more.

In the Southern Isles, a lowly and disgraced prince lay asleep in his prison cell. He quickly awakened to the sound of a flapping at his window. "Hans..." whispered the Raven.

The prince, both groggy and eager, bolted for the window. "You're back!" he sharply whispered.

"Do you have it?" asked the Raven.

"Yes...yes of course. I managed to pickpocket it from my brother," replied Hans. He reached under his bunk and removed a map of all the latest trade shipments into the kingdom.

"Excellent," the Raven snatched it from him. "These will prove a vital asset for shipping supplies to Weselton."

"Now let me out!" pleaded Hans.

"Patience, Hans. Your time to serve me will come."

Soon, Tomas was able to drift off to sleep...one last time.

_ Tomas blacked out on that cliffside, and awakened several days later in a cottage. A young woman sat at his bedside readying some soup. His wounds had been nursed and his face washed. "Where...where am I?"_

_"My home," she replied._

_"Who are you? How did I...get here?"_

_"My name is Ada. I found you on the battlefield. You were the only survivor."_

_Her words instantly made Tomas cry. "Ca-...Carina..." Tears streamed down his face and he sobbed hysterically. "They're all gone. She's gone. I couldn't save her and I...and I..." he broke down._

_Ada held him, pressing his head to her chest. "Shhhhhhh shhhhhh. I've lost someone too. We're going to be alright...I promise. Do you know why?" Tomas glanced up at her with his reddened eyes. "Because I am going to take care of you." She softly hummed as the young man fell asleep in her arms. "What is your name?"_

_"Tomas," he sniffled._

_Ada grabbed a handkerchief and wiped his tears along with some of her own. "Well, Tomas...we are going to be just fine. Time will heal our wounds...and together, we're going to make it. Do you trust me?"_

_"I...I do," Tomas whispered, leaving his former life behind._

_"Good," Ada hummed and began to sing..._

_"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."_

Tomas awakened from his dream with a sentimental smile. He held Lucky close, and treasured all Ada had done for him. He missed Carina with all of his heart, but he knew life had gone on. He had a duty to Ada, Hilda, Herfinn...Anna, Elsa...and all of Arendelle. He would fight to his last breath to protect them all. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Quest to Corona

**Chapter: 7 Quest to Corona**

Tomas awakened to the sounds of thunder booming overhead. He ran onto the deck to find the crew scrambling to stabilize the ship. "The mast!" hollered the captain. "The maaaaast!" Several crewmen tugged at it as Tomas dashed to help. He slid across the deck and grabbed hold of the rope. His pull helped straighten the mast, and he proceeded to make his way to the captain. "ROGUE WAVE!" he roared. Everyone watched and pointed in horror as a monstrous wave struck the ship, sending several men into the sea. Lightning flashed around them as they suddenly heard a maniacal woman laugh.

"What in the world?" Tomas asked himself. Lucky trembled in his satchel.

"There!" called a sailor. He pointed towards the starboard side as a slim figure emerged from the waves. A swarm of tentacles emerged from below it as lightning flashed once more, revealing her face.

"A sea witch!" shrieked another sailor. "Heaven help us!"

"FOOLISH HUMANS!" she laughed. "This is my sea! Your grave! Now meet your demise before I...MORGANA!" She laughed again while stirring up the seas and shifting the ship. One sailor threw a harpoon, which grazed one of her tentacles. "You DARE stand against me?" scoffed Morgana. She thrusted a tidal wave towards the boat, sending more sailors, including Tomas overboard. Lucky hopped onto the deck just in time.

Tomas crashed into the dark, cold depths. Seawater shot right up his nose and caused him to gag. He quickly bobbed up to the surface, just as two manta rays began to circle him. While his sword and shield were still onboard, Tomas still had a throwing axe strapped to his back. He unsheathed it and took a swing at the first ray. Morgan saw this and sneered, "Cloak...Dagger...finish him." The rays lunged forward just as Tomas sunk under. He then lunged up and grabbed each creature by the tail. He yanked them downwards and swam back for the ship. Suddenly, Morgana grabbed him in one of her tentacles, "And where do you think you're going?" Tomas wriggled in her grip as she mocked, "I admire your persistence. What do they call you?"

"The chef," grunted Tomas.

Morgana raised a brow, "The chef?"

"Yep...and I'm in the mood for calamari!" Tomas struck her tentacle with his axe, causing her to scream and repulse. She let him go, but Tomas grabbed hold and swung himself upwards. He launched himself off of her tentacle and straight at her face. He would have cut her down had she not swatted him with her other tentacle. The hit sent Tomas tumbling back onto the deck.

Morgana glared at her wound and cursed, "Filthy mortals! You haven't seen the last of me!" She sunk back under as a tiny, shrunken shark swam up to her.

"Yeah!" growled the shark. "You haven't seen the last of her!"

"Shut up, Undertow." groaned Morgana. "Keep searching for Ariel's little girl."

"Yes mistress," grumbled the shark.

Tomas awakened to the sounds of springtime songbirds. He rubbed his head and sat up. "HE LIVES!" cheered the captain as the rest of the survivors applauded.

"Wha...What happened?" asked Tomas.

"You saved us from a sea witch. No big deal." chuckled a burly sailor.

Lucky squeaked, prompting Tomas to pat him on the head. The captain helped Tomas to his feet. "We've made it. Tomas, welcome to Corona."

He peered passed the harbor to see a bright kingdom with hundreds of flags bearing the solar crest. "Wow," was all Tomas could whisper under his breath. The Coronan guards wore shining gold armor and helmets. They arrived to help repair the ship and tend to the wounded.

Tomas stepped off to be greeted by a lanky scribe. The man cleared his throat, "Presenting...The captain of the guard!"

Tomas watched as a white horse trotted in...without a rider. "Where is he?" he wondered.

"Where's who?" pondered the scribe.

"The captain of the guard."

"Maximus IS the captain of the guard."

"He's a horse,"

"Exactly."

Tomas remained puzzled as Maximus stared him down and snorted. "Is this some kid of joke?" Maximus snorted and neighed furiously. "I can't believe this...I'm negotiating with a horse." He sighed, "I must speak with Princess Rapunzel. It's urgent." Maximus nodded and turned, beckoning Tomas to follow him. He attempted to mount him, but the steed flung him off. "I can't believe this...I'm following a horse," groaned Tomas.

Tomas and Lucky followed Maximus through the bustling streets of Corona, and went up a long and winding path to the castle itself. On their way, Tomas handed his letter to Ada over to a courier, who immediately embarked on his trip to Arendelle. At the castle stood a young woman with short brown hair. She wore a pink dress and diamond tiara. Her green eyes met Tomas' gaze with intrigue. "Princess Rapunzel," bowed Tomas.

Next to her was her husband, who introduced himself as Eugene. The two greeted Tomas with a brief handshake and hug. "Thank you so much for coming," said Rapunzel. "My mother and father are waiting inside." As they walked to meet the king and queen, Eugene kept glancing over at Tomas. His gaze made his heart pound with anxiety. "So how are my cousins, Anna and Elsa?"

"They are well," assured Tomas. "Safe and sound."

"Excuse me..." interuppted Eugene. "But...have we met?"

Tomas analyzed his face, and his eyes began to widen, "Fl...Flynn? Flynn Rider?"

"Tomas?"

"It is you!" Tomas hugged Eugene tight. "How have you been? Finally staying out of trouble I see."

"Brunette's have that effect on me," he winked at Rapunzel.

"When have you two met?" wondered Rapunzel.

Eugene chuckled, "Well, back in my early thieving days, I pulled a couple of heists in Arendelle. That was when Maelstrom boy over here caught me redhanded...and boy did he give me what for."

"Just a right and a left in the kisser," joked Tomas. "Didn't break your smolder though!"

"Nope, just caused me to shift thieving operations to Corona...where I met this looker," he squeezed his wife's hand.

"So why Eugene?"

"Oh..." he gulped. "That's ummmmm my real name."

"Stick with Flynn," teased Tomas.

"You don't even wanna hear his last name," giggled Rapunzel.

Tomas soon met both the king and queen of Corona. As he did so, Lucky ran into Rapunzel's pet chameleon, Pascal. The two scurried and scampered across the throne room. The royals thanked Tomas for coming to help, and led him to the dungeon so that he could view the captured prisoners.

Rapunzel began, "We caught them during an assassination attempt on my parents. Thankfully Maximus was able to apprehend them."

They brought Tomas to a cell with the three men, all of which bore the raven tattoo on their arms. "Just like in Arendelle," he intoned.

"How far does this thing go?" worried Eugene.

"Let's find out, old friend." replied Tomas. "Open the cell. Let me in."

"But Tomas-"

"Ill be fine. Lock the door behind me."

Eugene turned to the prison guard and nodded, "Do as he says."

The prisoners watched as Tomas removed his weapons, stepped in, and locked the door. "Alright..." he cleared his throat. "Here's how this is going to work. You're going to tell me where the Raven-"

**_THWACK!  
_**  
One of the prisoners punched Tomas across the face while the other two lunged forward. He shoved all three of them back with one mighty push.

They struck the wall and look up him in horror. He cracked his neck and growled, "Shouldn't have done that..."

The next few moments consisted of the prisoners screaming like infants. Rapunzel had to close her eyes as Eugene gulped. "I didn't know someone's arm could bend that far."

"I thought that was his leg," cringed Rapunzel.

Eugene's eyes widened, "Woah Tomas...don't use the-"

**_CRACKLE!  
_**  
"Chair..." finished Eugene. "That's gotta hurt."

"That third guy is gonna need an eyepatch," winced Rapunzel.

"Think he'll ever walk again?"

"MERCYYYYY!" squealed a prisoner as he clawed for the exit.

"Come here, you." Tomas grabbed him by the leg, dragging him back in.

"_SNUGGLY DUCKLING_!" screamed a prisoner.

"What?!" barked Tomas.

"_Snuggly Duckling_," he coughed.

"You'd better start making sense or I'll-"

"Please please please...no more. The Raven recruited us from within the _Snuggly Duckling_. That's all I know...I swear! If you hurry, you might find the recruiter! He'll tell you everything."

Tomas turned, "Anyone have any idea what this _Snuggly Duckling _nonsense is about?"

"It's a tavern in the woodlands surrounding our kingdom," said Rapunzel.

"Great," huffed Tomas. "Another tavern. I'll need directions."

"I'll take you there," suggested Eugene.

"No. I work alone. Less casualties."

Eugene shrugged and handed him a map, "Alright, we trust you. But I have to ask...where'd you learn to do all..._that_?" he motioned towards the interrogated prisoners.

Tomas paused, "Bad people make me mad."

He walked out as Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other. "Makes sense," she shrugged.

Upon receiving directions to the_ Snuggly Duckling_, Tomas made his way towards the castle's exit. He turned down Rapunzel's offer for a palace horse, saying he'd travel less conspicuously. Instead, he bid them farewell and made his way through the forests on foot. Eugene's map was split into multiple pages, and Tomas found himself constantly shuffling through for directions. Lucky nervously tried to keep the pages in order, but was dizzied by Tomas' flustered shuffling. With each turn, Tomas found himself deeper into the forest, and further lost. He had covered all of the ground on the map, and was about to turn the page...

"Alright, so I make a left at the stream...And now I...Take four teaspoons of sugar and-...Wait what?" Tomas reread the last page, which was no part of the map at all. 

**_Atilla's Sublime Cupcake Recipe_**

"Who the hell is Atilla?" snapped Tomas as he crumpled up the paper. "Just my luck." With no map nor lay of the land, Tomas pressed onward. He traveled alongside the stream for an hour without finding the _Snuggly Duckling_. An hour turned into three...and before he knew it, it was nightfall. He set up camp under a thick oak tree and fell fast asleep. Hopefully recharging his energy would improve his sense of direction.

That night, leaves rustled above Tomas. Several slender figures crawled in the trees. They watched him sleep, and slowly crept downwards. They closed in on Tomas, ready to pounce when they suddenly heard humming in the distance. It awakened Tomas and sent the silhouettes scurrying back into the tree. It was a pleasant humming. Tomas looked down the path to see a horse hauling a wagon full of supplies. Its driver was an obese man with a blue overcoat and dirty blonde hair. He had a thick mustache that curved upwards with his joyous smile. His circular glasses could be seen just under his long brimmed, blue hat.

Tomas stood up, startling the man. "Holy! Boy, you just about scared me to death!" He gasped again, "Wait a minute..." he pulled out a kerchief and cleaned his glasses to better view Tomas. "That armor...that cloak...it can't be!"

"What?" asked Tomas.

"So old-fashioned-"

"But classic," they said in unison.

"Jinx!" chuckled the man. "Well isn't this an amazing find. I say, dear boy. Do you realize what you're wearing? Why..this is Arendellian Maelstrom armor! Possibly the last in existence."

"It is," assured Tomas.

He gasped, "This...is...INCREDIBLE! You must tell me how you got it."

"I'd love to...but only if you'd grant me one request."

The man huffed, "Which is?"

"I need a ride to a..._Snuggly Duckling_ tavern."

"You're in luck, my boy. I'm on my way there now! It's always such a charmingly rustic place...Filled with brigands and cutthroats. Always a good time. Hop onboard, weary traveler!"

"Thank you," said Tomas as he sat next to the man.

"Of course. We explorer's have to stick together." Lucky squeaked on his shoulder. "And who is this?" wondered the man. "A tiny snowman?" He attempted to pet him, but Lucky bit his finger. "YEOOOOW!"

"Careful, he's a biter!"

"So I see..."

"I'm Tomas. This is Lucky."

The man lifted his hat respectfully. "A pleasure to meet you, Tomas and Lucky. My name is Benjamin Thatch. Ben for short. Benny if I had a lover...only I don't. I'm an explorer with a taste for adventure, artifacts...and anything on the dinner table." he chuckled. 


	8. Chapter 8 - The Red Warriors

**Chapter: 8 The Red Warriors**

Ben Thatch never seemed to run out of things to say. The man babbled and ranted on about far-off ruins and glorious artifacts. He'd spew out random facts of lost civilizations and gasp when Tomas hadn't heard of them. Lucky writhed on Tomas' shoulder, as if Ben's overflowing words were slowly killing him. Tomas found himself nodding so much, his neck began to ache. He hoped they were minutes away from the _Snuggly Duckling_, which seemed to never appear.

"But you know what civilization intrigues me the most?"

Tomas rolled his eyes, "Which?"

"The Atlantians. I mean...where did they go? One minute they're-"

"Are we there yet?" interrupted Tomas.

"Almost," replied Ben. "We've got a little ways to go. So you've heard PLENTY about me, let me hear about you."

"What would you like to know?" asked Tomas.

"Where you hail from is a good start..." 

Prince Hans awakened to the sounds of screaming. He jolted upwards and shook off his sleepy facade. A fire had started on the east side of the prison, and it was rapidly spreading across.

"Hans," cawed the Raven from his window.

"You!" he gasped. "What's going on?"

"Stand back," ordered the Raven. Hans complied and the fiend flew upwards. He grabbed the cell bars with his talons and yanked them off with supernatural strength. "There has been a change of plans. Do as I say, and you will have your own kingdom sooner than anticipated." Hans slowly smirked. "Now jump."

"What?"

"They'll assume you were killed in the fire my agents have sparked. Besides, you're an escapee. They'll kill you on sight. Now jump, you fool!" Hans leapt forward, and the Raven caught him by the shoulders before flying off into the night.

Queen Elsa paced around her throne room until Anna came running in. "Finally," she sighed. "Anything?"

The redhead fidgeted with her bun, "Nothing. The kingdom's been extremely quiet since the incident at the tavern."

"Do you think, it could be over?" wondered Captain Alek. "Perhaps Tomas has stopped the insurgents."

"We cannot underestimate these thugs," affirmed Elsa. "Keep sending patrols to defend the people. Be careful of who you trust."

Nora stepped in and bowed, "Your majesties."

"Who are you?" asked Elsa.

"I remember you," said Anna. "You're the blonde who was with Tomas at the tavern!"

"Yes. My name is Nora," she replied. "He told me to help you two in any way that I can."

"We need all the help we can get," sighed Anna. "Keep an eye out for suspicious activity and report anything back to us."

"I shall. Also, Tomas has tasked me with delivering any letters he sends to his friends. When they arrive please direct them to me."

"Of course," smiled Anna.

Elsa simply nodded, keeping a stern glare fixed on Nora.

"It's an honor to give an Arendellian a ride!" cheered Ben. "You people are so noble and hard-working. HUGE chocolate eaters too."

"You've been to Arendelle?" asked Tomas.

"Loads of times! Dozens! It's a beautiful country. Huge mountains...snowy mountains...rocky mountains...mountains. Arendelle has it all. So what did you have to do for the queen to get one of her little snowmen? I want one."

"Oh Lucky wasn't a gift. He kind of...stowed away."

"Ahhh, a little sneak he is."

"So what are you doing out here?" wonder Tomas.

"Well I just got back from an expedition off the coast of Corona. I've been mapping out the areas beyond my homeland."

"So you're Coronan."

"That's why i said homeland, yes." He brought his horse to a stop. "Here we are, Tomas...Lucky..._The Snuggly Duckling._"

"Thanks for the ride," Tomas shook his hand and went inside.

It was a larger tavern than the ice harvester's, and was filled the dirtiest scum Tomas had ever seen. Lucky trembled at the sigh of the brawny rabble, and hid in Tomas' sleeve.

Ben made his way over to the bar and asked Tomas if he wanted a drink. He shook his head and began his search for the Raven's recruiter. He watched as a massive thug chugged an entire beer. The brute belched and growled, "What are you looking at?"

Tomas remained stern, "You."

The man glared at him before shrugging, "Fair enough."

It was then that Tomas heard a voice say, "I hear you're looking for a sellsword." He craned his neck, watching as a mercenary approached a hooded man in the corner of the room.

"My master demands the finest warriors to serve in his army," said the hooded man.

"I've cut down dozens of Coronan guards in my career. I'll gladly cut down hundreds more for this...Raven."

"Splendid," was all the recruiter could say before Tomas barged in. The mercenary attempted to stop him, but Tomas knocked him out with one punch. He then grabbed the recruiter and slammed him on a table.

The sound attracted the attention of everyone in the tavern. The music halted and Ben turned with a gasp. "Good lord..." he muttered to himself. "I've picked up a hitchhiking lunatic."

Tomas ripped the man's hood off, exposing his pale skin and black goatee. "The Raven. WHERE IS HE?!"

He sneered, "Who the hell are you?"

"The last thing you'll ever see if you don't talk!" Tomas kneed him in the gut and slammed him on the table again. "Where is he?! Why is he recruiting out of Arendelle?!"

The recruiter grit his bloodied teeth and said, "He...He..."

In that instant, Ben noticed a figure peeking through the window and aiming a bow and arrow. "TOMAS!" he warned. [

Tomas quickly spun, just as a red-feathered arrow struck the recruiter in the head. Several more arrows shot from the windows as Tomas rolled behind a table. Everyone panicked as countless assassins bursted through the roof of the tavern. They were dressed in scarlet gis that covered their faces, only exposing their almond-shaped eyes. Their figures were those of both men and women, all of which drew their bows and aimed for Tomas. "Things just got a whole lot harder..." he huffed.

He equipped his shield and began to block their projectiles. Several of the tavern's thugs fought back, but were easily defeated by the trained assassins. They unsheathed single-edged dao swords, and charged at Tomas. He drew his sword and clashed with them.

Ben dropped for cover under a table, "This is insane!" he panicked before spotting something on the ground. "Oooo...a scone!" he devoured the desert in seconds.

Tomas cut down the first assassin and drop-kicked the next into a barrel. He spun over, grabbed a dao, and tossed it to Ben. "Benjamin, catch!"

The explorer licked his fingers for scone crumbs and caught the blade. "I got it!" he said with his mouth full. "Now what do you want me to do?"

Tomas fought off four assassins at the same time, "Oh! Scratch your ass with it, of course...WHAT DO YOU THINK I WANT YOU TO DO?!"

"Ohhh you mean fight?"

The assassins dog-piled onto Tomas. With a mighty roar, he threw all of them off of him. "YES FIGHT!"

Ben examined the sword..."Fffffffight?"

Tomas headbutted an assassin into submission and screamed, "FIGHT!"

"Okay..." gulped Ben. "I'll give it a try. He raised the blade and then gasped, "Wait...wait a second...wait a second! Tomas! Tomas! Tomaaaas!"

"WHAT?!" snapped Tomas, who was trying to escape an assassin's headlock while another repeatedly punched him in the chest.

Ben smiled and began to chuckled, "Do you realize what this is? It's a rare imperial dao sword! This is incredible! One of the finest Chinese sabers ever crafted. In fact, did you know that the dao was created by the-"

"Forget the history lesson, just run!" barked Tomas as he began to run.

"Where are we running to?"

Tomas rolled his eyes, grit his teeth, and facepalmed. He yanked Ben by the coat and dragged him outside. "We're outnumbered! Run, dammit run!" Arrows whizzed overhead as Tomas threw Ben into his wagon. "Drive drive drive!" he ordered as the assassins barged out of the tavern.

"Onward!" Ben spurred his horse. The horse snorted and refused to budge. "Oh come on, Flavius...Don't gimme attitude."

"Forget it!" yelled Tomas before pulling Ben out of the cart. The two of them ran into the forest, Ben having only enough time to grab his backpack. As the assassins crashed out of the tavern, Flavius neighed and ran into the woods.

"We should slow down," panted Ben. "If we're not careful we could-" The two tripped down a hillside, "FAAAAAALL!"

Tomas smacked down against the dirt, only to have Ben crash on top of him. He squirmed and wriggled under the obese explorer. "Gurhurfurmur!"

"What?" wondered Benjamin.

"GURHURFUMUUUUR!"

"Pardon, Tomas ole boy?"

Tomas huffed and poked his head out from under his buttocks, "GET YOUR ASS OFF OF ME!"

"Oh, sorry!" he stepped off, allowing Tomas to breathe. He felt as though he had been granted new life and rose to his feet. As he cracked his neck and back, the assassins leapt down from above. They kicked off and swung in from the tress, proceeding to land and surround them. "Now what?" trembled Ben. "We're done for!" He raised his arms up, "I don't know what Tomas did to you fellows...but I wasn't involved. I just gave the guy a ride!"

An assassin flung a knife at Ben, but Tomas blocked it with his shield. "I don't know them," he corrected. "Just stay behind me."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he scoffed.

Lucky hopped on Tomas' shoulder and growled at the foes. Tomas smirked at his snowgie, "At least you have the _snowballs_ to fight." He turned towards the red assassins, "Alright...who's first?" They all leapt at the same time, causing Tomas to gasp. "I guess all of you!" He frantically fought off his attackers, parrying away with his sword while keeping his shield up. An assassin performed a leaping kick to his shoulder, disarming him of his shield. He staggered downwards as another assassin stabbed at him.

Just before her blade met his neck, a red-feathered arrow struck her dead. Tomas quickly turned to see another assassin in red begin shooting at her own people. "Kill her! Kill the traitor!" commanded one of the male assassins. They diverted their attention to her as she shot them down with her arrows.

"Now's our chance. Let's go!" panicked Benjamin as he pulled Tomas to his feet. The two ran alongside a river as the fight continued. The rogue assassin was far more ferocious than her partners. She dodged their arrows while striking them with her own. When one man got close, she decimated him with elite martial arts. One of her swift high-kicks instantly snapped his neck. She fought well, but even she was no match for that many assassins. One chopped her in the hip and kneed her back.

"HEEEEEEEAAAAAAA!" she cried in pain.

The sound made Tomas stop dead in his tracks. He slowly turned and watched as one of the assassins threw her across the ground. The hit caused her masking to come undone, revealing the young woman she was. Her lips were a pale pink, and her back hair was in a long, thin braid flowing past her hips. "What are you doing standing around?" pleaded Ben.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," said Tomas.

"How about the enemy of my enemy is also my enemy?" worried Ben. "Ya ever think of that?"

Tomas clenched his fist and made his decision, "She saved my life. I will not run...I will not let her die." He turned around and sprinted towards the conflict.

"Wait for me!" groaned Benjamin. He began to mimic Tomas, "I'm Tomas...and I'm so noble, I had to get my new friend Benjamin KILLED! You hear that, Arendellian! You're crazy!"

"It's not the smart thing...but it is the right thing!" 


	9. Chapter 9 - The Trailblaze Trio

**Chapter: 9 The Trailblaze Trio  
**

The woman was thrown across the ground. She looked up as one of her former allies cursed, "Useless worm! You'll pay for your treachery."

She spat out blood and stared at him. Bravely she replied, "I serve the grandmaster...NOT the Raven. YOU are the traitors!"

"Enough!" growled the man. He raised his dao and swung it down at her. A shield suddenly bashed him back.

All turned to see Tomas step over and defend the woman, "You want her? You have to get through me." The assassins ran at him. Before he began to fight back, the woman leapt over him and attacked first. She disarmed two killers of their daos and proceeded to dual wield them. She performed a double-slash and kicked the next assailant away.

"Woah," was all Tomas could say before an assassin lunged at him. He blocked their attack with his shield and impaled them with his sword. He and the woman went back to back, fighting off the remaining assassins with extreme precision. She flung both daos into a foe's chest and performed a legsweep on the next attacker. During the sweep, she grabbed her bow and resumed firing it. Tomas ducked as her arrow zipped into an assassin's chest. She spin-kicked another into Tomas' sword. As the last man fell dead, Tomas and the woman could finally rest.

He caught his breath while sheathing his sword. He then reached over to help the woman, "Are you alright?" She slapped him across the face. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For coming back!" she snapped.

"I saved your ass!"

"My behind did not need to be saved! I was saving yours!"

"What? Why? Who the hell are you?"

"HAAAAYAAAAA!" bellowed Benjamin as he ran in and struck a ridiculous fighting pose. "Ready for battle!"

All Tomas could do was facepalm. "Thank you Benjamin."

"You're welcome," he smiled. He eyed the woman and reached out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you miss-" She grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground.

She raised her fist as Tomas stopped her, "Woah woah! He's my friend!"

"Oh," she sighed. She then slapped Tomas.

"OUCH! What was THAT for?!"

"For not telling me he was your friend sooner! I was about to incapacitate him!"

"Inca-ca-ca-ca...incapacitate me?" gulped Ben.

"Relax, Mr. Thatch." assured Tomas as he hauled him to his feet. he eyed the woman, "Look...let's start over. I'm Tomas."

The assassin remained reserved. She crossed her arms and gave a light nod with her head. "Zi."

"_See_ what?" asked Ben, still shaken from Zi's attack.

"No. Her name is Zi."

"I don't care what her name is! She tried to kill me! You both are gonna get me killed!" Ben began to hyperventilate. "You two brawlers and...and your rabid snowgie. I'm headed back to the kingdom where it's safe!" He trudged into the forest for five seconds before he came scurrying back. "On second thought, more of those killers could still be out there. You two seem noble and tough enough to defend a kindly explorer, yes?"

Zi and Tomas glared at him. She turned, "Your friend is dead weight. You know that right?"

"Hey!" scolded Ben. "I am very much alive!"

Lucky snickered and squeaked at his remark. "And who is this?" asked Zi.

"This is Lucky,"

Zi reached out for him. The snowgie was about to bite when Zi hissed and bit at him! Lucky squealed and fled under Tomas' sleeve. "Careful..." warned Zi. "I'M a biter."

"Enough formalities," said Tomas. "I want answers."

"As do I. But not here." replied Zi. "Let us find a secluded location for the night. My clan is bound to have sent more assassins to come for you."

"MORE?!" shrieked Benjamin.

Far away...in the darkened spire and lair of the Raven, Prince Hans stepped forward, cautiously analyzing his surroundings. "Where...where am I?"

"That is none of your concern," said the Raven. He was perched in the center, his pet birds flapping around him.

Hans crossed his arms and shivered, "What do you want with me?"

"Your...leadership skills. I have a kingdom I want you to manage."

"What's in it for me?"

"You get the kingdom. And if you refuse, I kill you right here and now. Fair enough?"

The prince nervously coughed, "Yes. So where will you send me?"

"I will tell you in due time. I have a more pressing matter to attend to...Tomas."

"Who's Tomas?"

"The hero of a long-lost clan. The last of his kind...My arch...nemesis." The Raven twitched, "I have summoned the assassins of the Scarlet Sword to track down and kill him."

"Why not end him yourself?" asked Hans.

The Raven turned towards him and ruffled his wings, "I must make sure my master's plan goes unhindered and remains on schedule. Tomas is but a minor complication. Should I cross paths with him again. Should I see him...face to face once more...I will BREAK HIM." He flapped his wings, blowing a gust towards Hans and sending him to his knees. "Now come, Hans. I have a mission for you."

Tomas, Zi, and Benjamin continued their long trek through the forest. All that could be heard were the chirps of crickets...and the jingling trinkets and charms on Ben's backpack. They jingled left and right...up and down...So much so, that Zi turned and ripped them off. "Hey! Those are from Agrabah!" Zi threw them all into the nearby river.

"They're going to get us killed," she whispered.

"Quiet, you two." added Tomas. "I think I've found us a place for the night." He pointed at a cave.

"Oh of course," gulped Ben. "A dark scary cave...perfect."

"Aren't you an adventurer?" asked Tomas.

"Explorer," he mumbled.

"The difference is minimal," assured Zi.

The three ventured deep into the cave and rested within. Ben got a fire going and cooked some food from his backpack. "So what is a Chinese assassin doing in Corona?" asked Tomas.

"Who are you to attract the attention of the Scarlet Sword Clan?" refuted Zi.

"That is a very good question," nodded Ben. "Who exactly are you, Tomas?"

He took a deep breath, "I'm-" Even Lucky looked up at him with a puzzling squeak. "What? You wanna know who I am too? Fine." Tomas trusted people far too easily. Perhaps it was a weakness. Perhaps a sign of goodheartedness. Regardless, Tomas told Zi and Benjamin who he really was. He told of serving the king and queen of Arendelle. He explained how he and the Maelstrom fought to defeat the Raven...and how he had lost his beloved Carina.

At the end of the story, Zi remained stern and understanding. Ben was sobbing uncontrollably, "The last of the Maelstrom." he sniffled. "So sad...yet so amazing!" He sobbed once more.

"Well, you certainly have the credentials for the Raven to contract us to kill you."

Tomas raised both brows, "And how do you fit into all of this."

Zi began to tell her story, "Like you, I was raised into a warrior clan as a child. But unlike your Maelstrom, the Scarlet Sword is trained in stealth and precision. We accept contracts from our grandmaster, and eliminate threats to our people. Warlords, criminals...thieves."

"And I'm a threat to your people?" wondered Tomas.

Zi slapped him, "I wasn't finished. Over the years, corruption has poisoned my grandmaster's heart. This...Raven, has hired him to see you dead. Now he accepts contracts for money...not the good of our people. Remaining loyal to the foundation of the Scarlet Sword, I sought you out. Those who ally with the Raven are no longer my brothers and sisters. I will kill them like any other foe. Now that I have heard your story, I realize that the Raven is pure evil." She stared intently at Tomas. "Do you not see how important you are? The Raven knows that you are the only one who can stop him, and will do everything to end you."

"No pressure," sighed Benjamin.

Tomas tensed up, "So now I have a deranged maniac in a birdsuit...AND a clan of master assassins trying to kill me. Perfect."

"You need not carry this burden alone," assured Zi as she gripped her bow. "I will fight with all of my power to keep you safe and put an end to this madness."

"You'd help a complete stranger?" asked Tomas.

Zi took a moment and nodded, "Yes. As you did when you saved me."

Tomas nodded back with a faint smile, "Very well. I don't know how...but together, I know we can stop the Raven. For sure this time."

Zi and Tomas turned towards Ben. He panicked, "What?...What?! Don't tell me you want ME in on this chaotic crusade!"

"Think about it, Mr. Thatch." intoned Tomas. "Far off places...endless knowledge. We'll need a navigator. A master of linguistics. Someone to guide us through thick and thin. Wouldn't you agree, Zi?"

Zi remained neutral. "Seems pretty simple to me. He stays, he works with us. He leaves, I kill him because he knows too much." She pointed her bow at him, her arrow aimed right between his eyes.

He nervously cleaned his glasses and wiped his immediate sweat with a kerchief. "You...certainly have a way with words, Zi." He eased her arrow down with his trembling hand. "I'd...love to join your quest. We could be remembered as...you know...those three people that tried to stand up to a psychopathic bird overlord and got crushed into oblivion." He gulped. "Yep, exactly how I planned my life would go."

"Optimism, Benji," Tomas put his arm around him. "Fate brought us together, I'll trust it to get us through."

"Optimism won't make the Raven go away! What do you think this is, Tomas? Some crazy fantasy novel where readers cheer us on? This Raven fellow is going to eat us! Zi for breakfast...me for a heavy lunch...and you for dinner!...Then he'll eat Lucky for dessert. A little marshmallow treat." The snowgie gasped at the remark.

Tomas continued, "Mr. Thatch...Think of it as another one of your expeditions...except...there's bad guys..."

"Many foes," added Zi. "Hundreds if not thousands."

"And we'll kill them all."

"Slowly...horribly," added Zi. "Making them suffer for their crimes."

"OOOOOOOOKAY!" nervously laughed Ben. "I'm gonna go to sleep now...You two are quite the motivators." He turned over in his blanket.

Tomas chuckled before turning to Zi. "Thanks to your assassin friends, my only lead on the Raven's whereabouts is gone."

"Might I suggest not slamming the next person you interrogate on a table?" grumbled Ben. "Maybe ask nicely."

"Go to bed," scoffed Tomas.

"Just a suggestion," yawned Ben.

"You aren't out of leads," assured Zi. "You've fought the Raven before, use your instincts to find him again."

Tomas hummed in thought, "It's time we drew him out of hiding."

"How?"

"He's trying to bring down Corona and Arendelle from the inside. It's time to take the fight to his insurgents. We hunt them down, and we take them out. We keep doing so until his operations are in shambles. Sooner or later, the feathered freak is sure to come after us himself."

"An offensive strategy," thought Zi. "Not a bad idea."

"For now, rest up." stretched Tomas as he tucked himself in his blanket. "Tomorrow, we take the fight to the Raven."

The next day in Arendelle, Nora had received Tomas' latest letter. She followed his directions passed the North Mountain and eventually spotted Ada's cottage. The blonde could see Hilda and Herfinn playing tag in the field overlooking it. Upon seeing her, the siblings ran home calling for their nanny. Ada came out with a worried glare as her kids hid behind her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Nora. I'm from the kingdom and mean you no harm. I'm a friend of Tomas' and he asked me to bring you this letter." Ada remained cautious. "Here...look." she tossed the letter to her as she began to open it. Ada proceeded to read the heartwarming letter... 

******_Ada, _**

**_Sailing the calm sea reminds me of our fishing trips across the fjords when I was younger. Be sure to take Hilda and Herfinn fishing for me. I know they would love it! I do hope they are behaving, and that Hilda is being kind to her little brother. Queen Elsa has sent me on a mission to the kingdom of Corona. I already miss the three of you dearly. My heart yearns for the day when we can all live peacefully. Well, at least you all may live peacefully. I have another life to live...One filled with honor and dedication. I will continue to search for myself on this quest, and uphold your promise to find...someone. This someone, I believe, could be the woman who has delivered this letter to you. Perhaps with the proper love and understanding, she and I can share a bond. Only time will tell. Carina will never be replaced and live on in my heart, but I believe she'd want me to be happy and move on. I figure that you would be the best matchmaker for me, so I do hope you'll like Nora! I miss you all very much._**

**_Love,_**

**_Tomas_**

Ada shed a tear and began to smile. "Oh Tomas...My brave young hero." She held the letter to her heart and looked up at Nora. "Thank you."

"Of course," she bowed before turning to leave.

"Wait!" gasped Ada. "Why don't you stay for lunch?"

Nora's eyes widened, "Re-really?"

"Yes! Yes!" chanted the orphans.

"Any friend of Tomas' is a friend of mine," assured Ada. "Come on in."

Nora was shocked, "No one's ever invited me to anything before...Thank you. Thank you very much!"

"Of course, dear." Ada led her inside. "Tomas is a lucky man to have such a beauty like you."

Nora blushed and fidgeted with her hair, still overwhelmed by Ada's kindness. She followed them inside as Hilda shut the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10 - Royal Ruse

**Chapter: 10 Royal Ruse**

Nora sat while Hilda heated the fireplace. Herfinn stared intently at her. "Hello," he shyly waved.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"I...I think you're pretty," he gulped.

"Awww, thank you." nodded Nora.

"Chicken or beef?" asked Ada.

"Pardon?"

"Soup, dear."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"Hush!" snapped Ada. "You are my guest and a friend of Tomas. That...makes you family."

"So when's the wedding?" asked Hilda. Nora raised a brow. "You know...you and Tomas."

"Oh," she blushed. "We're not-"

"He didn't propose yet?!" snapped Hilda. The child stamped, "Uuuuuuuugh, he's slacking."

"You'll have to excuse our eagerness," chuckled Ada. "It's just...we're so happy to see Tomas with a woman like you. Even if you aren't together-"

"Yet!" giggled Hilda.

"Bleh!" spat Herfinn. "Girls are yucky! Tomas said so!...Didn't he?"

Ada sighed and continued, "It's nice to see that you are friends. Even though, you two would make a lovely couple. With your combined looks, you'd have beautiful children too." She stopped herself. "Sorry. It's the hopeless romantic in me. Just looking out for my boy."

"Is Tomas...your son?" wondered Nora.

"Not biologically," replied Ada. "But he, and these two rascals are the closest ones I've ever had to children." She turned. "Kids, why don't you play outside?" They nodded and scurried outdoors as Ada served Nora soup. Hilda pretended to be Queen Elsa, and flailed her arms around making swooshing noises. Herfinn pretended to be the infamous Prince Hans, and chased after her with a wooden sword. He took a swing, only to have Hilda disarm and chase him! "Tomas taught them his moves," laughed Ada. She sat her elderly self down, grunting at her aching back. "Come, I'll tell you about myself. I was married to a brilliant man. An eccentric, Arendellian aristocrat with a heart of gold. He always gave more than what he earned, and he never ran out of ways to tell me he loved me. Every moment with him made my heart pound. What could go wrong, right?"

Nora watched as Ada grew sentimental. She stopped eating and placed a hand on the old woman's shoulder. "What...What happened?"

"I guess some things in life...just aren't meant. We tried time and time again, but I could not bear a child." She sniffled, "I always wanted a son. One I could dress in fine coats and call my handsome little boy. As if things couldn't get worse, my husband fell ill, and passed away after many hard months."

"Oh Ada...I'm so so sorry," Nora felt herself getting teary eyed.

"Don't be. Life goes on," she slowly smiled. "If you focus on the darkness of the past, you miss the beauty of the future. If I had given up, I would never have met Tomas, Hilda and Herfinn. They turned out to be all the family I needed. Of course I will always miss my husband, but he would want me to be happy. I like to believe he's smiling at me from somewhere."

"He'd be very proud of you," assured Nora, prompting Ada to finally tear up.

"Thank you child." She wiped her tears. "Come with me." She followed Ada up to her bedroom, where she opened up her wardrobe and pulled out several gorgeous dresses. Nora was awed by the gowns and their beautiful rosmaling. "I used to be thin like you, you know." she joked.

"You look fine now!" chuckled Nora.

"You know..." pondered Ada. "I bet these would look lovely on you. Won't you try them on for me?"

A Coronan carriage passed through the outskirts of the lush kingdom. Two royal guards were escorting it when a man in black robes stepped forward. He was followed by several others that emerged form the surrounding treeline. The guards drew their swords, "No need for those, gentlemen." cackled the thug. "Dismount and drop your weapons...NOW!" he barked.

The knights did as he ordered just as Rapunzel emerged from the carriage. "What's the meaning of this..." she gasped at the sight of the kidnappers.

"Princess Rapunzel," the lead thug grinned with his rotted teeth. He mockingly bowed before her, "Such an honor to meet you face to face. You are as beautiful as they say."

The princess noticed his bird tattoo and scoffed, "You're with the Raven! Here to bring down Corona."

"Now you're catching on," he snickered. "Kidnapping you is enough to have your mommy and daddy in shambles..."

Rapunzel stood firm as he approached her, "Is that so?"

The thug's smile disappeared as one formed on her face. "Why...Why are you smiling?"

"Five..."

"What?"

She smiled brighter, "Four...three..." He closed in on her. "Two..."

"What is she-"

**_FFFFFFFFFWWWWWWHIP!  
_**  
An red-feathered arrow struck him in the head. Rapunzel finished her countdown, "One!" She then ducked for cover as another arrow came zipping through the air. It met its mark in another foe's torso. The rest of the Raven's men began to panic, desperately searching for the arrow's point of origin. Soon, another hit a man in the chest.

"Quickly!" ordered a thug. "Grab the princess and let's go!" An arrow struck him dead. The rest of the mercenaries made a rush for Rapunzel's carriage.

Zi crouched atop a tree branch and loosed another arrow. "Tomas! Now!"

One thug swung open the door and grabbed hold of Rapunzel's arm. Just as he did so, Tomas charged in and shieldbashed him away. "Took you long enough!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Tomas unsheathed his sword, "I told you the trap would work." He slashed at foes as they kept their distance. With his swordplay and Zi's archery, the Raven's minions were dropping left and right.

Zi glanced across her treetop to see another line of mercenaries charging in. "Mercenaries from the east treeline!"

"Wasn't expecting that," Tomas muttered to himself. "I see them, Zi!" He continued to fight off foes as one snuck around to the other side of the carriage.

The enemy opened the door, only to get kicked in the face by Eugene. The ex-thief leapt out and smacked enemies with his weapon of choice...**the mighty frying pan**. "Tomas! You ought to try out one of these babies!" he hollered.

Tomas snapped a man's neck with a deadly headlock. "For what? Cooking them to death?"

An assailant was about to sneak up on Tomas when Rapunzel whacked him with a frying pan. "They get the job done!" defended the princess.

Zi reached back for another arrow, only to realize her quiver was empty. "Benjamin! Arrows! Now!"

"Do I look like an archer?" he sulked at the tree's base.

"If you're not going to fight, you're going to help! Now give me ammunition. I saw you admiring your arrows last night!"

"I don't have any," retaliated Ben. She swung down and forced her hands into his bag. She pulled out a bushel of white-feathered arrows and climbed back up. "HEY! Those were from my travels to DunBroch! They were a gift from the Princess Merida!"

"Well, tell her I said thank you." Zi fired one into a man's neck.

"Use your own arrows!" growled Benjamin.

"You selfish, chubby..." she groaned while taking aim. "What do you think this is? Some fantasy world where I have unlimited arrows?"

"Such a disrespectful desecrator," scoffed Ben. "No respect for royal artifacts." A thug leapt over to ambush the explorer. He panicked and screamed, immediately pulling out a vase from his backpack. He smashed it across the foe's face, knocking him out.

"Now you're getting the hang of fighting, Ben!" jeered Zi as she fired another arrow.

Benjamin trembled at the unconscious body before him. "Good lord...What have I done?" He completely disregarded the inured man and examined the broken artifact. "That was a rare Grecian amphora!"

Tomas ducked under an enemy's attack and uppercutted him in the jaw. Suddenly, a heavily armored foe stomped up to him. He towered over Tomas, and wielded a godforsaken mace. He began to swing it just as Tomas leaned back. He then tossed Lucky at the brute's arm. The tiny snowgie slid under his armor and began to bite him. The warrior stomped in circles, yelping with each bite. He dropped his mace on his foot and fell to his knees, allowing Tomas to attack. He shieldbashed the man so hard, his helmet cracked in two. As he toppled over, Lucky slid out and onto Tomas shoulder.

He pat him on the head, "Thataboy, Luck!" The snowgie squeaked with a hop. It was then that Tomas heard something swoop down fromm the sky. He watched as men with artificial wing attachments flew in formation. "I remember you guys..." he sneered. "Flyers!"

"Whats?" worried Rapunzel. The flyers landed atop her carriage, duck their taloned boots into it, and began to flap their wings.

"Hang on!" intoned Tomas. He raised his sword and flung it into one of the fiend's heads.

As he retrieved it, one of the flyers cawed, "It's him!"

"The last of the Maelstrom..." hissed another. "The Raven will be pleased when I end his life!" He lunged down and tackled Tomas to the ground. One of Zi's arrows struck him in the back, but it only angered him further.

She ran out of arrows, "Ben! More ammunition!"

"I don't have any!" He shuffled through his backpack. "I mean it!"

"Aiyaaaaa!" cursed Zi before she sprung out of the tree and unsheathed her dao sword. She impaled a mercenary and made a run for Tomas. The last of the Maelstrom punched at the flyer's face, denting his artificial beak. "Hang on, Tomas!" exclaimed Zi as she cut down a minion. She pointed at the Coronan guards and ordered, "Get the royals out of here!"

Eugene worried for his old friend, "But-"

"Just go! We'll handle this!" They rode off to escape as Zi charged. She performed a leaping kick, removing the flyer from Tomas. She helped him up as another came swopping down at them. Tomas hoisted Zi up, allowing her to clothesline the birdman into the dirt. As she recovered, the third flyer grabbed Tomas by his shoulders, taking him high into the air.

"Fools! The master will be most pleased with him alive!" cawed the minion.

Zi plucked an arrow from one of the dead men and took aim. "Ancestors grant me accuracy," she whispered to herself. She loosed the arrow and watched it bolt towards the flyer. It hit him in the torso and sent both he and Tomas spiraling down the nearby ravine.

"Tomas!" gasped Benjamin. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zi grabbed the explored by his arm, "Come on. We have to help him!"

"Another twirl!" cheered Ada. "Another!"

Nora spun around in a stunning ball gown. The dress was orchid with black rosmaling across it. "How many more spins? I'm getting dizzy!"

"I just can't get over how good you look in it," giggled Ada. "You know...why don't you keep it?"

"Pardon?...No...No I couldn't-"

"Please! I insist. I'll never fit that size again," she winked.

"Oh...well thank you...Thank you!" She hugged her tight. "No one's ever given me a gown before. In fact...no one's ever given me any kind of gift."

"Well that changes now," intoned Ada.

Nora smiled, only to look at the clock. "I'd best get back to Arendelle castle. The queen needs all the help possible, and I'll keep an eye out for letters from Tomas."

Ada hugged her once more, "Thank you, dear. My home is always open to you. Just...do one thing for me."

Nora craned her neck, "Of course...what?"

"Take good care of my Tomas,"

Nora's heart stopped at the kind woman's words. She paused, looking dow at the ground, and then up at Ada. She took a deep breath, "I...I will."

"Thank you. His broken heart carries so much pain already. Maybe, you can put the pieces back together."

Nora slowly nodded, mounted her horse, and left the cottage. Her long ride to the Raven's lair was filled with troubled thoughts. Ada's words plagued her mind repeatedly. Like nails being hammered into her head, only some of them...struck her heart.

Tomas slowly awakened to the sounds of a conversation. His initial vision was blurred and his body ached from the fall. Luckily, his shield and absorbed most of the impact. He looked across the ground to see the dead flyer. A knight examined it and said, "It looks like another one of the Raven's followers."

Tomas rolled over to see an entire battalion of mounted knights. "That one's alive!" pointed a soldier.

The leader of the cavalry unit dismounted and stepped towards him. Tomas reached for his sword, but the man kicked it away along with his shield. He knelt down and examined Tomas' weary self. The man had chestnut hair and a pair of powerful brown eyes that stared into Tomas'. "Philip?" asked a knight. "Prince Phillip? What are your orders?"

"Take him prisoner," he affirmed.

"No..." winced Tomas. "Wait..."

Two knights hauled Tomas away as Prince Phillip loomed over them. His bright red cape flowed in the wind. "We will find out what he knows of the Raven."


	11. Chapter 11 - Rise of the Raven

**Chapter: 11 Rise of the Raven**

Nora hastily returned to the Raven's tower. She gasped when she saw Prince Hans talking to her master. The feathered fiend turned and ushered Hans out, "Leave us." He then flew over to Nora, allowing his taloned boots to skid and spark across the stone floor."What news have you for me?"

"Tomas is still in Corona,"

"And the Arendelle royals?"

"They remain unaware of the plan to come."

"Excellent. Anything else?" Nora clenched her fists and shook her head. "Nora..." whispered the Raven. "Are...you...LYING to me?"

"No..."

"No WHAT?"

"No, master." she gulped. The Raven leaned downwards, examining her bag. "No...please there's nothing-"

**_FWOOOM!  
_**  
The Raven yanked out Ada's orchid dress and hissed at it, "Where...did you get...thissss?" Nora panicked. Sweat formed on her brow. Her heart pounded away. Her legs grew weak. The Raven roared, "**ANSWER ME**!" his voice was so loud and horrifying, that the blonde maiden fell back, covering her face.

She quickly thought up an answer and trembled, "The queen! I got it from the queen." The Raven calmed as she elaborated, "You ordered me to get in close with Princess Anna and Queen Elsa. I did by volunteering my services, and they gave this to me as a token of gratitude."

"I see..." cawed the Raven. "Well, that was nice of them." The Raven pulled back his artificial wings and firmly gripped the dress. In a swift motion, he tore the precious gown in two.

"No!" Nora impulsively cried out.

The Raven threw both pieces to the ground, "The queen showed her gratitude. And it...like this dress...is meaningless." Suddenly, the Raven tackled Nora, pinning her to the ground with his talons. He kept his hooded face mere inches from hers and scolded, "DON'T YOU EVER HIDE ANYTHING FROM ME AGAIN!"

"I won't, master!" she teared.

"Do you think this princess and queen care about you? Do you?!"

"No...no master!"

"Never forget it was _I_ who set you free. _I_ who gave you purpose!" Nora whimpered as the Raven cawed, "If I hadn't rescued you from that brothel, you'd still be there...with dirty brigands and other useless swine repeatedly having their way with you. I'll send you back. Is that what you want?!"

"Nooooooo! Please! Mercy, master! Mercy!" she cried, recalling the horrors of her prostitution.

"Pathetic," sneered the Raven as he let go of her.

She bowed before him, "Thank you. Thank you oh great one." Suddenly, Nora was grabbed by two of the Raven's minions. "Wait...no...master!"

"I will not send you back to the brothel, Nora. But you will remember your place." The Raven then ordered his men, "Haul this whorish wretch to the post. Twenty strikes of a whip ought to remind her not to keep secrets from me." They did as he commanded while Nora flailed in their grip.

"NOOOOOOO!" she cried. "Please! No more, pain!" Her words went unheeded as they dragged her down the hall, he knees scraping against the stony floor. They entered a chamber and slammed the door behind them. Nora was thrown against and shackled to a post. One of the minions ripped the back of her dress open, exposing a series of scars from her previous "mistakes". The other readied the whip.

The crack of the whip rang throughout the hallway, accompanied by Nora's bone-chilling and agonizing screams.

The Raven then returned to Hans. "Come with me," he growled. "Your kingdom awaits."

Tomas awakened in a cold, dark dungeon. Prince Phillip stood on the other side of his cell doors, analyzing his shield. He ran his finger across the Arendellian crest. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tomas,"

"You're a long ways from Arendelle, Tomas."

"I'm on a mission for the queen. I have been sent to stop the Raven."

"Stop him?..." Phillip raised both brows. "Or join him?"

"I assure you I-"

Phillip interrupted, "Mercenaries from the neighboring kingdom's are answering his call. Some say they are mobilizing for a a series of simultaneous attacks on every kingdom. Others say they have come to destroy ours. After all, the insurgents have already had us sleeping with one eye open."

"The Raven has already struck here?" Tomas' eyes widened.

"Make way!" ordered a knight as the king and queen entered.

"King Stefan...Queen Leah," bowed Phillip. "I found this man-"

"Tomas?" thought Stefan, scratching his black beard.

"Your majesty?" Tomas began to smile.

"Phillip, release this man immediately!" ordered Stefan as the prince unlocked the cell door. He gave Tomas a huge hug. "You're alive! It's a miracle!"

Queen Leah was shocked at Tomas, "News had spread that the Maelstrom was destroyed."

Tomas firmly pointed at his chest. "Not yet it's not."

"Where have you been all these years?" wondered the king.

"Wait," said Phillip. "How do you three know each other?"

Stefan chuckled while patting Tomas on the back. "During Malificent's reign, our kingdom was weak. Crime ran rampant, so my good friend, King Adgar of Arendelle (rest his soul), says...'_Stefan...I'll send you my finest warrior. Part of the Maelstrom he is.'_ And BOOM! Tomas comes in and sends those crooks crying home to their mommies! Hahaaaa!" He hugged Tomas again, "Tomas, my boy. You came at just the right time. The Raven is trying to-"

"Bring your kingdom down from the inside," finished Tomas. "He's doing it everywhere."

"But he's succeeded most here," grimaced Phillip. "Half of our kingdom has fallen to these anarchists, and they've been pushing forward for the past week. Some of our knights have even defected to the Raven's cause."

"Come with me," beckoned Stefan. "We'll take you to the war room." Just as the door opened, everyone gasped at the sight of four unconscious knights. Zi could be seen in the center, knocking out the remaining guards with powerful kicks. She pushed off the wall and clotheslined a knight to the ground.

"WOAH! STOP! ZIIIII!" exclaimed Tomas.

Zi gasped and stopped dead in her tracks. "Tomas? They let you go?"

"What are you doing?!" he snapped.

"Saving you!"

"I don't need saving! They're friends!"

Zi stopped, "Oh..." She then slapped him across the face. "That's for not telling me they were your friends!"

"I didn't know at first!" jeered Tomas.

Lucky slipped out of Tomas' sleeve and began to squeak.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" barked Zi and Tomas.

"How many men did you knock out?" asked Stefan while helping up a knight

"About ten..." Zi affirmed.

Phillip peered over the castle wall to see an entire battalion taken down. "Give or take forty."

Tomas facepalmed, "Where's Benjamin?"

"Distracting the front gate watch so that I could scale the wall."

"Come on..we'd better go get him."

The group found Tomas annoying the life out of two guards with endless facts about Atlantis. He was babbling on about their ancient technology and healing powers. One guard was asleep while the other repeatedly bashed his against the wall from sheer frustration. "Benjamin..." groaned Tomas.

"TOMAS! You're okay!" cheered the explorer.

"Of course I am...Just come with us."

"You have very...interesting friends," grimaced Queen Leah.

"Tell me about it," Tomas hung his head down and facepalmed. "Let's just get to the war room."

The Duke of Weselton stood at his balcony, awaiting the Raven. Moments later, the entity landed on the railing, startling the duke. "Why have you called me here?" he asked. "I paid you the proper funding. I'm stressed as it is and-"

"I've had enough of your mediocrity."

"I beg your pardon?'

The Raven slowly stepped off of the balcony and leaned forward. "You have become a liability."

Hans appeared in the doorway. "Prince Hans?" gasped the duke. "What are you-...What is the meaning of this?!"

"The people of Weselton already hate you. We're just...fulfilling their wish." The Raven flapped his wings, blast the duke back into Hans, who stabbed him with a knife. The old man fell dead as Hans wiped his blade clean. The Raven cawed, "In times of incredible hardship, the masses will embrace any 'savior' without question. If that is not enough, my insurgents will enforce your rule. Do as I say and all will be well. The kingdom is yours...Prince Hans."

Nora slowly stood up again and dressed herself. Her fresh scars burned across her back as she covered them up. Weak and broken, she fell against the tower's window and gazed outside. As she lost herself in the starry sky, she thought back on her atrocious past and what had become of her now. From a prostitute to a dark servant...Regardless, she was nothing but a worthless puppet. Her self-defeating thoughts caused her to sob. As the tears fell, she suddenly found worth in herself. Ada's words echoed... 

_"Take good care of my Tomas."_

King Stefan's war room was bustling with knights and strategists. A huge map lay sprawled across the center table. A blonde woman in a blue dress oversaw it all. Phillip placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Tomas, Zi, Benjamin...this is my wife, Aurora." The trio bowed to her as he said, "Aurora, these warriors have come to help."

"I'm not a warrior," blurted Ben. "Just...just saying."

Tomas facepalmed. Zi removed his hand and said, "Don't do that. You won't have a face by the end of this adventure."

Princess Aurora sighed, "Father, we've lost the northeast bridge. Our men have fallen back to defend the castle while we secure the refugees. How can we stop these rebels?"

In that instant, three fairies came flying in with urgent news. "Flora, Fauna, Merryweather. What is it?" asked King Stefan.

The fairy in blue panted, "It's the Raven rebels, your majesty. They're mounting an assault on this castle! We need to- AGHHHH!"

Benjamin grabbed Merryweather and began to examine her. "Spectacular! Phenomenal! A real life fairy! Incredible stature. Such extraordinary physique!" He held her upside-down and pinched one of her legs. "Fascinating. I must study you!"

"Study me?!" growled the fairy. "Why you!" She struck him with her magic wand, turning him into stone.

Tomas gasped as the fairy went free. "Ben!" He asked, "Please change him back."

"I don't know..." scowled Zi. "I think he's a lot better this way. In fact, we could sell him as a statue. We could call it...the Explorer's Folly."

"Or the robust adventurer," added Phillip.

King Stefan added, "How about Fat and-"

"DEAR!" interrupted Queen Leah. "Do you think we can focus?"

The fairy in red continued, "We must rally to defend this castle. The Raven's forces will be here soon!"

Stefan sneered, "Prepare for battle! Knights, defend our people! Get the women and children to safety." He pat Tomas on the back, "Tomas, my boy...it's do or die."

"_Do_ sounds good," nodded Tomas. "But first..." he glared at Merryweather.

"What?" snapped the fairy.

"Fix my friend...now."

She rolled her eyes and sparked up her wand. She then zapped Benjamin, turning him back to normal, or so they thought. Benjamin turned, realizing he didn't have a mouth! he flailed his arms, but everyone was too busy readying for battle.


	12. Chapter 12 - Siege of the Heart

**Chapter: 12 Siege of the Heart**

The next hour was spent fortifying the castle for the impeding invasion. Zi positioned herself in one of the high towers to call out troop advances and provide archer support. Prince Phillip and Tomas took to the castle wall overlooking the gates. Benjamin...still needed a mouth. The chubby explorer flailed his arms, attempting to get the fairies' attention. However, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather were far too busy helping Aurora to notice. They directed women and children into the keep as fast as possible.

Another hour had passed, and there was no sign of the invaders. A thick coat of fog descended upon the land, blocking out the sun from every angle. "Steady men," intoned Phillip while gripping his sword.

"Zi!" exclaimed Tomas. "See anything?"

"Nothing!" she yelled back. She leaned over the edge of her tower, her eyes scanning for signs of movement. It was then that she noticed a stream of black figures begin to form in the distance. "Wait...wait...I think I see them."

Suddenly, a flyer bursted through the fog and attacked Zi. She let out a scream as the men began to panic. "Stand fast!" yelled Tomas. "STAND FAST!"

Zi fell against the floor of the tower as the bird-man pecked at her shoulder. She punched him across the face, removing the bird mask and exposing a pale, fiendish man. He sneered, only to have Zi jam her dao sword in his neck. "I hate these guys," she scorned.

Back on the wall, all was eerily quiet. Everyone stared into an endless blanket of fog, terrified of what would emerge. "Zi!" yelled Tomas. "Are you alright?!"

After a brief delay to compose herself, Zi responded, "For now! It was one of those flyers!"

Tomas grit his teeth, "Men! Keep your eyes above you!" He drew his sword and grasped his shield.

One of the knights trembled with anxiety. His armor jingled with each shiver. He was so nervous that he dropped his sword. As he knelt to pick it up, a flyer swooped down and carried him into the fog. His screams caused hysteria, and some archers began to fire at nothing. "Hold your fire!" commanded Phillip. In that instant, several more flyers swept in, grabbing men with their taloned-boots. One went for Phillip, but he and Tomas stabbed it together.

A series of clanging sounds began to echo across the veiled wall. These noises were followed by monstrous battle cries below. Zi saw through the fading fog and hollered, "LADDERS!"

"Kick'em down!" barked Tomas. He slid across the wall and fought the men who had already made it atop. He killed the weaker rebels with ease and kicked down a ladder.

Another man attempted to do the same, but a flyer knocked him off of the wall. He let out a loud and memorable scream as he fell to his death. Phillip gasped, "Captain Wilhelm! Noooo!" Phillip dodged a diving flyer and engaged several rebels. Three flyers crashed against the ground with red-feathered arrows wedged in them.

"Thank you, Zi." Tomas said to himself before cutting down a rebel. As the fog began to clear, he could see how many rebels had actually stormed the walls. The knights were being beaten back after the flyers had scattered their formation. Tomas grew frustrated. The Maelstrom focused on formation, discipline, and resilience, all of which these knights lacked. He watched as Zi shot a flyer. It weaved and crashed into the ground before him. One dive-bombed Tomas, but he bashed it back with his shield and fought off the incoming rebels.

Meanwhile, Benjamin scurried below the wall, rushing arrows to archers and then to Zi. He tossed her two dozen more arrows. She readied them and jeered, "What?...No sarcastic remark this time?" Benjamin stomped his foot as Zi realized he still didn't have a mouth. "Ohhhh right."

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather flew out to combat the flyers. They struck them with magic, turning them into ashes. They kept up the aerial defenses, but the ground troops were overwhelming.

Phillip just barely escaped being surrounded by rebels and blocked their strikes with his shield. "TOMAS! There's too many! We have to fall back!"

Those were words Tomas had never heard in the Maelstrom. "Then go," he growled.

"What about you?"

"Just get the men to the keep to defend your people! I'll handle this." Phillip rallied what men he could back to the keep as Tomas stared down the Raven's rebels. He raised his sword and roared, "WORMS! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO YOU FACE?!" They glared at him. "I AM TOMAS! THE LAST OF THE MAELSTROM, AND THE LAST MAN YOU WILL EVER SEE!" He screamed, clanged his sword against his shield, and charged at them. He attacked as if he was ready to die. As if he didn't care what happened next. Frustration built up with years of pain had taken its toll on Tomas. With each swing of his sword...he remembered...

_  
A young Tomas sat in the Maelstrom encampment, forging a fine pair of steel gauntlets for one of his shieldbrothers. As he did so, the grandmaster approached him. He turned and bowed, "Sir!"_

_"At ease," said the grandmaster. "Tomas...You are young, yet mighty. You are new, yet have risen through our ranks faster than any other."_

_"I do my best, sir."_

_The grandmaster chuckled. "I know you do, boy. You're an inspiration to all of the Maelstrom."_

_"Flattery...," smirked Tomas. "So what is it you want from me?"_

_The grandmaster grinned back, "A chance."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"A chance to pass on your skills to our other rising warriors. The Maelstrom fights as one, and while you may excel further than your shieldbrothers and sisters, you must see them as equals."_

_"Of course, grandmaster." nodded Tomas. "But there's nothing wrong with being a little confident right?"_

_The leader chuckled, "Not at all, my boy. Back to business...I'm giving you an apprentice. One that you will teach the way of the sword and shield. Archery and smithing. War strategy. Physical and mental preparedness. Everything."_

_"Sounds simple enough. Where is he?"_

_"SHE is right here." He stepped back, allowing a young brunette to come forth.  
_

__

_She was the most beautiful girl Tomas had ever laid eyes on. Her gaze met his and she smiled, "Hello...Hello?...Tomas?" He was in a daze, lost in her light brown eyes. "Yoooohooooo?"_

_He shook himself out of the trance. "Oh I...Uhh...Hi! I'm Tomas..."_

_"Carina," she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. You're a hero around here, and it's an honor to study under your wing. And of course...eventually surpass you." She winked._

_Tomas huffed, "Is that so?"_

_"Well, you can't be the best forever. Just saying."_

_"Very true, but careful with your ambition. Don't let it blind you."_

_The two went out into a field to practice swordplay. As they dueled, Tomas asked, "So what's your story?"_

_"Born into the Maelstrom," she swung her sword. "My mother and father were some of its finest warriors. I was just an assistant for the clan when they were killed in battle. I knew I had to take a stand, because I didn't want anyone else to lose their parents like I did. So I picked up a sword and here I am."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that,"_

_"It's life. We live. We die." scoffed Carina. "So...what about you? What's your story?"_

_Tomas sighed, "Funny...but I don't really remember my childhood before the age of six. Hell, I don't even remember my parents. It's as if I just...poofed into this clan. The grandmaster is the only father I've ever had."_

_"That's terrible," gasped Carina. "You don't remember a thing?"_

_"No. But like you said, that's life. It doesn't matter anymore. The Maelstrom is the only family I need. I worked my way to the top from there."_

_"Very inspiring," smiled Carina. "I'm honored to be your apprentice." She giggled, "And of course eventually surpass you."_

_"Not on my watch," he winked and continued to duel her._

_Months passed, and every day was a blessing for Tomas. He loved teaching her is ways and watching her grow. One night after training, he took her to the edge of the fjord. They removed their boots and dipped their feet in the cool water. Soon, Carina began to lean on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and said, "You've learned well, my apprentice."_

_"Duhhh. It's me we're talking about," she chuckled._

_He sighed with a smile, "Carina..."_

_"Yes, Tomas?"_

_"These last few months have been the greatest in my life. From training, to battling...to just hearing your voice. Seeing your face. I treasure it all."_

_"As do I," she smiled, her eyes forming half-moons._

_"When I'm with you...I feel like all this struggle is worth it. I'll fight for you until the end of my days."_

_Carina held his hand, "You and I are one amazing team. Everyone in the clan talks about it. I have no intention of losing my bond with you...I love you."_

_Tomas' heart was set aglow. "I love you, Carina." he leaned in and had his first kiss ever. Carina rested against the soft ground, keeping her feet wet in the fjord. Her fingers entangled themselves in his long brown hair and made their way across his back. He caressed her cheek and began to kiss her neck. Suddenly...the scene began to change._

_The memory faded to Tomas holding Carina over the cliffside of the North Mountain. The Raven's tug dislocated Tomas' shoulder and forced him to let go. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in both pain and grief as he watched the love of his life and sworn enemy fall to their deaths._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" roared Tomas as he stabbed a rebel. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he bellowed again while slaying foes by the scores. He left a trail of destruction across the wall, massacring all who opposed him. Zi stopped firing arrows, Phillip stopped running to the keep. Everyone just stared in both horror and awe. They had never seen this side of Tomas. He kicked a man to the ground as another slashed him in the arm. Tomas turned with a glare that would make even the mightiest warrior tremble. Tomas elbowed the rebel until he fell. Then, he repeatedly stabbed with his sword and bashed with his shield. He did so long after the foe was dead and even recognizable. Blood splattered all over Tomas as he continued to wail on the rebel. He let out atrocious screams as tears ran from his eyes. "CARINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed at the top of his lungs before bashing his shield down once more. He kept going. He had destroyed the remaining rebels, and now knelt amongst their bodies, hewing away at what remained barely a corpse.

He was about to strike again when a pair of arms pulled him away. Zi said, "Tomas it's just me! That's enough! We won! It's-"

He growled and threw her to the floor, raising his sword. Merryweather zapped Benjamin, giving him his mouth back. "Tomas, no!" yelled the explorer.

Tomas' ferocious, bloody face began to calm, his eyes remaining wide. He panted heavily and dropped his sword. His hands trembled as he began to sob, "Zi I...I-"

"It's alright," Zi said as she stood up.

Benjamin came up and embraced him, not caring about the blood he was drenched in. "Oh Tomas...I'm so sorry about Carina. I know. I know it hurts. just let it out, lad."

Tomas just knelt in Benjamin's embrace, his wild eyes glancing down at what he'd just done. A single tear ran down his bloodied cheek.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Veiled Deception

**Chapter: 13 A Veiled Deception**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ASSAULT ON STEFAN'S CASTLE HAS FAILED?!" bellowed the Raven. He, Nora, and Prince Hans were in Weselton Manor when a flyer delivered the news.

"I'm sorry, master..." bowed the flyer. "Our forces were decimated."

"But how? Stefan's power was weakened. Surely his fairies couldn't have-"

"It was Tomas." said the warrior.

The mention of his name brought hidden delight to Nora's heart. She faintly smiled, as if cheering within. "WHAT?! He survived the Scarlet Sword? Those useless assassins!" The Raven twitched, "What of Rapunzel? Was our kidnapping successful?"

"No, my master. It too was stopped by Tomas and those who follow him."

"Thataboy, Tomas." Nora whispered to herself.

The Raven cawed angrily, "Fly for the kingdom's west of Corona. See to it that all goes according to my plan! Do not stray...And I want that Arendellian brought to me! He will suffer."

"Yes, master!" The flyer took off into the night.

As the Raven turned in anguish. Nora concealed her smile. "This is but a minor setback."

Prince Hans asked, "Should I proceed as planned?"

"Yes, dispatch your saboteurs to Arendelle under the cover of night. Have them begin phase one."

"As you wish," bowed Hans.

The Raven took a moment to embrace the prince with his wings, "Oh Hans...thank you for your hard work and dedication."

"You've given me a kingdom, I will give you my best. Especially if it means getting revenge on Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Hans smirked.

"This is the beginning of a glorious partnership," the Raven cawed. "As a token of my gratitude for your devotion to my cause, I present you with a gift."

"Oh?" Hans flashed a devilish smile.

"You must have been lonely spending all of that time in prison. Let that be fixed by..." The Raven peered at Nora. "My servant girl."

"What?" she shrieked. Her pleasant thoughts of Tomas' victory were destroyed by her master's words.

"You may have her for the night. Maybe more nights if you keep up the good work." cackled the Raven. "Think of her as...a benefit of working for me."

Hans glared at Nora, his greedy eyes scouring her body. He found her crystal blue eyes incredibly alluring. "Oh my. She truly is a luscious one. Thank you for such a prize. I'll be sure to remain loyal to you for this."

She stepped back, "No...I won't do it."

"Come now, my dear." hissed the Raven. "You've done this kind of business before. It's just like...old times. Give our dear ally the night of his life."

"No!" she stomped. "You said I'd never go back to-"

The Raven grabbed her by the arm and squeezed until it burned, "Back to what...the brothel? Noooo. But you will do as I command, wench. It's that or the WHIP!"

"No please!"

The Raven growled, "Now listen well, HARLOT. You're NOTHING without me. Is that not true?"

"It...it is." she sighed.

"What's true? Say it to me." He basked in his control over her.

She gulped, "That I...am nothing without you."

"Good girl," said the Raven before perching himself on the balcony. "I must fly to my contacts, so that we may best deal with this...Tomas. Have fun, you two." He flew off, leaving Nora gazing hopelessly into the darkness.

"Oh...we will." Hans sadistically brushed Nora's curly blonde hair over her shoulder, and kissed her bare neck. Her heart sank at the sound of his coat unbuttoning.

"Please, Hans don't-" she begged.

"Shhhhhh," he ominously whispered in her ear before kissing it. "You heard the Raven. You're mine for the night, and you'll do as your told, harlot."

"Nora..." she said.

"What?"

She grit her teeth and clenched her fists, saying "My name...is Nora."

Hans breathed down her neck, sending a chill down her spine. "Very well..._Nora_." She tightly closed her eyes and shivered as the malicious prince took her to his chambers and shut the door.

The whole night had been spent cleaning the battlegrounds of Stefan's castle. Tomas sat on the wall overlooking the courtyard, deep in thought. Lucky was deeply concerned for his best friend. The snowgie squeaked and gave his hand a nudge. Tomas looked down, realizing the pudgy creature just wanted to be held. He obliged and Lucky squeaked in his ear. It tickled, causing Tomas to slowly smile again.

"Tomas?" worried a voice behind him. It was Benjamin. "How are you holding up, lad?"

He sighed, "I'll be alright." He kept his gaze fixed on the horizon.

Benjamin sat beside him, grunting with a stretch. "You know what I love most about exploring?" Tomas remained silent. "The mystery. You never know what's going to happen next. It's a beautiful feeling it is."

"Why?" asked Tomas. "All could end terribly."

"Or it could all end wonderfully," chuckled Ben.

"Mr. Thatch?" questioned Tomas.

"Tomas," Ben took his hat off and used it to fan himself. "Life will always be unpredictable. One second you're a hero, the next you're a loser. We lose...We gain. What we own and love is all temporary, but the impact we leave on it all lasts forever. So I know we were off to a rough start, but I have to thank you."

Tomas scratched his stubble, "For what, Ben?"

"For making my life exciting! Sure, my adventures were thrilling, but never life-threatening! I was with you for less than a day and we'd already escaped a clan of assassins! Now here I am in an entirely new kingdom, working to stop an evil mastermind."

"Doesn't that scare you?"

"Of course it does. Since I joined your quest, do you have any idea how many underwears I've soiled myself in?" The men began to laugh together.

Moments later, Tomas grew silent and somber. "Oh Ben...how I miss Carina. She was everything to me, and I let her go."

"You couldn't control what happened, Tomas. You did what you could." Tomas remained silent. "Let me show you something." He took off his backpack and began to rummage through it. "Let's see..." He pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Nope." He grabbed a chalice. "Nope." He grasped a book titled _The Outside Characters_. "Good read..." he kept shuffling through until he pulled out a locket. "Ahaaaaa." He opened it and showed Tomas a picture of a young woman. "My big sister, Farrah. She was the one who got me hooked on ancient civilizations from the start. She was my best friend."

Tomas worried, "What happened to her?"

"She caught ill during one of her travels." Ben pouted. "I never got to say goodbye. And it hurt for a very long...long time. I felt guilty that there was nothing I could do...Then I made a realization."

"What?"

"I realized that she would want me to be happy, and go on with my life. She wouldn't want me to suffer in anguish forever. Of course I miss her, but I celebrate her life. I celebrate it by carrying on with my exploring. I do it all for her, and I will always keep her in my heart. The same goes for you, Tomas. Carina will always be in your heart. I understand that you miss her, but you've been living with this guilt for far too many years. She would want you to move on." Tomas began to smile. "You're a good man, and I know she'd be so proud of you. You're an inspiration to many, and proof that the Maelstrom survives. Now, you need to live for Carina. You do that, by stopping this Raven fellow once and for all."

Tomas firmly nodded, "Thank you, Benjamin. For all of your words."

"Anytime, chum. It's what friends do. They don't back out on each other, they stand together. Sure, they squabble, but in the end they remain united. I'll do my best to help you any way that I can, Tomas. If you need a translator, I'm an expert in linguistics. If you need information on an area, I have maps. If you need an extra shield...use my fat ass."

Tomas bursted out laughing at Ben's last remark. So much so that it hurt to breathe. The two laughed together and Tomas said, "Well...we'd best get a move on, shouldn't we? Let's get Zi."

"Where is she?" wondered Ben.

The two men looked everywhere for Zi, eventually hearing her voice in one of the castle towers. Tomas walked up and found her by the window. She flashed a worried glance. "Is she talking to someone?" thought Ben.

"Zi?" asked Tomas.

She immediately distanced herself from the window as a shadow escaped it.

"There you are," smiled Tomas.

"Hello," she said, composing herself.

"Who...were you talking to?" wondered Benjamin, his mustache twitched.

Zi scoffed, "No one. I was just, meditating."

There was an awkward silence as Tomas and Ben stared at her. The blacksmith shrugged, "Well then come on, we're getting ready to leave."

"Where are we going?" asked Zi.

"Back to Arendelle. I was supposed to go to Corona and then return. I'd say I've been gone long enough."

As they stepped out of the tower, they found themselves facing Stefan and his royal court. The King smiled through his beard, "Tomas, my boy...you've saved us all."

"I didn't," said Tomas. "We all helped each other."

Phillip chuckled, "It's easy to be humble...unless you decimate an entire army by yourself."

"He has a point," laughed Aurora.

Benjamin had had enough of Tomas' somber self. He grabbed his arm and raised it high, proclaiming, "Let's here it for Tomas! The last of the Maelstrom!" His words were followed by mighty cheers from everyone across the castle.

"We will rebuild, and our nation will grow stronger than ever." assured Queen Leah.

"You're welcome to stay if you'd like," suggested Fauna.

"I'd love to, but we're on a mission."

"You already knew?" wondered Stefan.

"What?"

"Our neighbor kingdom has also suffered under the Raven's influence. Queen Cinderella is in dire need of assistance. An attempt has already been made on her life." explained Aurora.

Tomas sighed, "Sorry Queen Elsa, but there's work here to be done. Change of plans, we will ride for this kingdom and help any way that we can." He bid the royals farewell and began to depart with his companions.

"Wait wait wait!" stopped Flora. "Don't tell me you're going to _walk_ there!" The trio simultaneously shrugged. "You actually were! Oh please children..." The three fairies flicked their wands, conjuring up three gorgeous and powerful stallions. They were pure white with shining, silver manes. "These steeds will sprint all the way to Cinderella."

"Thank you," said Tomas.

"Thanks," nodded Zi.

"WOAH..." gasped Benjamin. "This the first horse I've mounted that didn't whinny in agony...I must be losing a few pounds!"

Tomas facepalmed and Zi slapped him for doing so. She scolded on about how his face would break if he kept facepalming.

"Hey!" snapped Tomas. "Tell Benji to stop making me facepalm!"

"Is there anything else we can do for you dears?" asked Merryweather.

"Yeah," scoffed Zi. "Take the fat one's mouth off again."

"Ziiiiiiii," groaned Tomas. "But there is one thing you could do for me, Merryweather." He held up two pieces of parchment. "I've written letters to a good friend of mine, and Queen Elsa herself. Can you send them for me?"

The fairies nodded in unison and conjured up a majestic dove. Fauna handed the bird the letters and said, "Make sure these get to Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The bird nodded and immediately flew off.

"Now that's cool," sighed Tomas. Lucky squeaked with agreement on his shoulder.

"Wait...the bird...knows where Arendelle is?" Benjamin was baffled. "AND who Queen Elsa is?!"

Zi slapped him, "Don't question magic."

"It _is_ a magical dove," assured Tomas. He spurred his horse, "LET'S GO!" Zi and Ben did the same, and the trio rode out of the kingdom. Knights and citizens alike cheered while the royals waved goodbye. The fairies sparked fireworks into the sky, prompting even louder cheering.

The sun was beginning to rise over Weselton when Nora awakened. Her bare body shivered under the sheets. She slipped herself out of Hans' possessive grasp. She then turned over and just stared at him. He greedily grasped at his pillow, keeping his face buried in it. Just looking at Hans disgusted Nora. She grimaced at his sight, and began to feel her own anger within. Unclean once more...Used...abused... How could she have-...How could she let him-...She was weak, and she knew it. Nora gasped when she saw the Raven ominously staring through the window. He motioned for her to meet him in the other room. She snuck out of bed and quickly dressed herself. Thankfully it was nighttime when Hans had taken her. Had he seen them, who knew what he'd say about the whip scars across her back.

She stepped into the next room while fixing her hair, "I can't believe you made me do that. I thought you agreed to leave my past behind me-"

"Shut up," snapped the Raven. "You'll lay with Hans another hundred times if I command you to...And I will so long as he is our ally. We need to keep him loyal." Nora dreaded the thought of being with the thirteenth prince again He held no love or value for her...nor anyone. The Raven continued, "Now get to your horse. I need you in Arendelle during the attacks."

Nora froze up, "Master?...a-a-a-...attacks?" 


	14. Chapter 14 - The Burning of Arendelle

**Chapter: 14 The Burning of Arendelle**

It was early morning and Ada was fast asleep in her snug, cottage bed. Her face was plastered against her pillow as she snored loudly. "Auntie Ada!" cried Herfinn. "Auntie Ada!"

She began to stir as Hilda yelled, "Auntiiiiieeee! Hurry!"

"Wha-" she groaned. "What is it?"

"Fire!"

The words brought the old woman to her feet in an instant, "WHAT?!" she scurried downstairs, nearly tripping twice. Downstairs, she found Hilda and Herfinn in their sleepwear, staring out the window and pointing. She pressed her groggy face against the window and gasped. Enormous clouds of black smoke were forming in the distance.

"The kingdom," gasped Ada before grabbing the children. "I don't want either of you going outside!"

"Tomas'll stop the fire!" cheered Herfinn.

Ada dismissed his remark while fearing for Tomas' life and wondering where he was at the moment. She bright them to her bedroom and locked the door behind her. "We'll stay in here where it's safe."

The kingdom had awakened to an inferno. Flames sparked and spread across several shops and homes in the west district. Soldiers ran in to help citizens to safety while others dumped buckets of water. "Stand aside!" barked Queen Elsa as she stepped up. "Save the people! I'll handle the flames." The fire reflected off of her furious blue eyes. She raised unleashed an ice flurry upon the first house and began to extinguish the flames.

Princess Anna was a groggy mess, but she and Kristoff still rushed in to help. "Woah," gasped Anna as she looked up. The entire sky was blackened with smoke and ash.

Kristoff kicked down a burning door and rolled into the building. "Help! My son!" begged an older man. It was the baker. The old man was heaving at a piece of debris his son was trapped under. Kristoff slid in and knelt beside them. He grasped the debris and hoisted upwards, gritting his teeth as his muscles strained. The baker pulled his son out and followed Anna to safety.

Just as Kristoff dropped the debris, a flame spread across it and burned his hand. "AHHHHHHH!" he howled.

"Kristoff!" shrieked Anna from outside. Her cries prompted Kristoff's reindeer, Sven to charge in. The beast broke through with his antlers and grabbed hold of Kristoff with them. Sven tugged his best friend out and safely into Anna's arms. She embraced him and peered up at his soot-covered face. "Are you alright."

"I'll be fine," he winced at the burn on his hand. "Come on! We need to help the others."

Olaf waddled behind him. "Let's goooo!"

"Woah," halted Kristoff. "Not you, buddy. Even a personal flurry couldn't protect you against these flames.

Nora stood atop a hill overlooking the kingdom. She watched as the flames spread, and began to cry.

Captain Alek watched as the flames were barely extinguished by Elsa's ice beams. She was still working on the first house while others burned. He glanced over his shoulder and watched Tomas' forge collapse and raze to the ground. "Your majesty!" he called to Elsa. "Your magic isn't enough! The fire is spreading!"

Elsa grit her teeth at his words. "Get everyone to safety."

Alek's eyes widened, "What are you going to do?"

The Snow Queen stood firm and clenched her fists. She then raised them up, conjuring up a tremendous and furious snowstorm. It swept above the smoke, dispersing it. With a thrust of her arms, she sent her creation pouring down across the inferno. As she did so, she screamed and tightly closed her eyes. The amount of magic used and the ferocious force of it actually caused her pain. But Elsa put her people first, and conjured up even more snow. Her eyes began to tear up from the pressure and icy magnitude, but she pushed on.

"Elsa?" worried Anna.

Her sister raised her arms to create another powerful snowstorm and hurled it back down at the flames. Elsa fell to her knees, yet kept up her icy barrage. The flames were nearly diminished, and all of Arendelle watched as its queen weakened. With a final thrust of her arms, she stopped the fires and collapsed forward.

"Elsa!" panicked Anna as fell to her knees and held her dazed sister. "You're okay. I've got you."

"My queen!" gasped Alek. The captain came to her side and put her arm over his shoulder. Together, he and Anna helped her to her feet.

"You can rest," said Kristoff while wrapping up his hand. "It's over."

"FAR FROM OVER," cawed a voice that made all look up. The Raven stood perched atop the town's clock tower. He was flanked by two flyers that hunched nearly behind him, as if hiding something.

Elsa looked up with her weary eyes and scowled, "The Raven..."

"Right you are, Queen Elsa." he replied. "My, you're not looking well."

"What do you want, demon?!" yelled Captain Alek.

"To expose the truth," cackled the Raven. "People of Arendelle!" he announced as everyone looked up. "Your queen is WEAK! She always has been. You accept her now, but never forget what she did! She left you all stranded in an eternal winter...she ran away to save herself!"

"Don't listen to him!" growled Anna.

"Why? Because it's the truth?" jeered the Raven. "Face it, princess. She even abandoned you. You made a sacrifice she'd _NEVER_ do for you. Sure, she tried to save you all now...to keep her favor with you. Your queen only cares about herself!"

"No she doesn't!" trembled Olaf.

"He's trying to turns us against one another," affirmed Kristoff.

"I'm just trying to prove the ultimate fact...your queen is weak. Young and reckless. And now...powerless. Look at her...She's pathetic."

Elsa winced and fell to her knees, unable to stand. "Elsa?" worried Anna.

The Raven cawed, "But there is hope, people of Arendelle. Side with me. Join me. Overthrow this youth and gain stability!"

Captain Alek roared, "We'll never join you!"

"My sister is stronger than you'll ever be!" added Anna.

The Raven hung his head and shook it, "Everyone's a skeptic until you prove them otherwise...Very well. Bring forth the prisoner." Everyone watched in horror as the flyers dragged out the royal butler, Kai.

"No!" shrieked Anna.

"Kai..." faintly gasped Elsa.

The Raven pulled his hand out from under his wing and grabbed Kai by the neck. "If Queen Elsa is as mighty as you say...let her strike me with magic. Go ahead Elsa...hit me. Save your servant."

Elsa forced herself to stand and sparked up the magic in her palms. Ice particles faintly formed as she thrusted them upward. The attack caused her to collapse, and her magic faded several feet in the air, reaching nowhere close to the Raven.

He scoffed, "Is that it, _oh mighty queen of Arendelle_? Say goodbye to your butler.'

He squeezed Kai's neck until Anna yelled, "Stop!" The Raven craned his neck down at her and loosened his grip on Kai. "What is it you want? Name it and release Kai. Please."

"Anna..." wheezed Elsa before collapsing again. "No..."

"Your sister's crown," demanded the Raven. "Right now." Anna removed her sister's tiara and tossed it up. One of the Raven's flyers swooped down and grabbed it with his taloned boots. He then dropped it in the Raven's other hand. "Excellent," hissed the Raven.

"Release Kai. Now!" ordered the princess.

"As you wish," agreed the Raven before dropping Anna and Elsa's childhood butler to his death.

"NOOOO!" cried Anna as she ran to his body.

"Pity the SNOW queen couldn't create a patch of snow for the poor man to land in," laughed the Raven while polishing her crown. "You could've saved him Elsa...you FAILED." He addressed the kingdom's horrified people. "Let this be a lesson to all of you! Your queen is too weak to rule and your princess is a pathetic fool! Is this what you want ruling your kingdom? Side with me! Overthrow these excuses for royals, and I'll spare you all. Let them FALL!" he kicked over the clock tower's statues of Anna and Elsa, letting them crumble below. The raven and his minions then flew off into the blackened sky, leaving all in shock.

"Kai..." whimpered Elsa.

"My dear...sweet...Elsa," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's not your doing...Stand strong against this...madman. You can...beat him. Protect your mother ad father's land. Don't give in." With his final words, Kai passed on, leaving the sisters in tears.

Kristoff's eyes widened when he noticed the way some of the townsfolk were staring at them. They had hate-filled eyes and clenched fists. "We'd best get Elsa back to the castle. This mob is about to turn."

"Close the gates..." worried Anna. "Again."

"We need to end them," said a woman.

"Give us the queen," barked a man.

Captain Alek drew his sword, "Stay back. Men! Keep these people back!"

"Elsa is innocent!" yelled another citizen, prompting an argument to break out amongst the people.

A soldier ran to Alek, "Captain! We've captured one of the arsonists responsible."

"Good. Bring the bastard to the dungeon. I'll deal with him."

The others brought Elsa to her bed and watched over her as she rested. Anna listened to the riots outside and sighed, "This can't be happening. This can't be happening." She hugged her fiancé for comfort.

"Tomas..." whispered Elsa.

"What?" asked Anna.

"Tomas," she repeated while weakly gripping Anna's hand. "We need him back. He...He can stop this."

As if on cue, the fairies' magical dove landed on the window sill. Anna grabbed the letters, "It's from Tomas! Finally some good news. I'll give the second one to Nora. Speaking of which, where is she?"

Captain Alex trudged into the dungeon and stared down the prisoner. He was toned man with a black stubble. Alek immediately punched him across the face. "Where's the Raven, you son of a bitch...WHERE IS HE?!" He punched the man again and proceeded to take off his hat and gloves. He slammed the prisoner against the wall and kneed him. "You want to kill good people eh? You want to kill our queen? Not while I live!" He punched the man repeatedly.

"I don't know any Raven," coughed the man.

"It's gonna be like that, eh?" Alek punched him so hard, he broke his nose. "I can keep going! Talk!"

"I don't know a Raven!" spat the prisoner.

Alek was infuriated beyond belief. He punched the arsonist twice more and grabbed hold of his arm. With a swift turn, he broke his wrist and then kicked his arm, breaking it as well. The arsonist screeched in pain. "I'll continue until I run out of bones to break."

"Hans," panted the prisoner.

"What?"

"Hans sent me. I came under his orders!"

"The prince of the Southern Isles?"

"Yes...but he's in Weselton now. My homeland. I swear...I swear that's all I know!"

"Who let you into our kingdom?" sneered Alek. "Who?" The man remained silent. "You filth..." Alek continued to beat the arsonist as Nora listened from the corridor. "Who opened the gates for you?! People are DEAD because of them and you!" Nora sadly put the main gate's keys back on their hook and disappeared into the shadows.

Nora made her way upstairs and ran into Anna. "There you are," said the redhead. "Are you alright?"

Nora gulped, "Yes...I'm just shaken by all these turns of events."

"I know that feeling. Here's Tomas' letter to his friends."

Nora grasped it, "Thank you. I'll deliver it and come right back."

"Be careful out there. This Raven is no force to underestimate, and his agents are everywhere."

Nora turned and hung her shameful head, "I know..."

Nora made her way out of Arendelle Castle, across the bridge, and through the mobs of angry civilians. They rioted and clashed with one another over the burning homes as guards held them back. Once she made it to the forest she looked at Tomas' letter to Ada. With a deep breath, she chose to open and read it:

___**Ada,**_

**_My investigation to Corona has yielded incredible results. I saved the kingdom's princess from a kidnapping, and gained two new friends. Yes, that's right. I'm actually making friends. There's Benjamin, a Coronan explorer with a hunger for adventure and my food stash. And Zi, a fearless assassin all the way from China. I'll have to bring them over sometime. We ventured to the kingdom of King Stefan, and stopped one of the raven's uprisings. We are now headed to assist Queen Cinderella. The Raven's influence has spread, but is weakening with each victory we gain. We can defeat him. I know we can. Now more than ever. So long as our hearts remain strong, we will prevail. I miss you all very much. Tell Hilda and Herfinn to play nice and help you in any way that they can. I love you, Ada, and I bring good news. I'm surely, starting to move on. I know you've been telling me to put the past behind me for years, but now I'm finally doing it. Carina will forever be in my heart, but I have to live on and be happy for her. When all this is over, I hope to get closer to Nora. She's a good woman, just a little lost is all. My nightmares are fading, and I have caught myself dreaming of her on some nights. Her curly blonde hair. Her alluring blue eyes. Perhaps in time, something could work between us. Listen to me, I sound like you, a hopeless romantic. I can't wait to see you, the kids, and Nora again._**

**_Love,_**

**_Tomas_**


	15. Chapter 15 - A Companion's Betrayal

**Chapter: 15 A Companion's Betrayal**

Nora had just finished her trek around the North Mountain and into the valley, where she found Ada's cottage. She knocked at the door, "Ada? It's me. Nora."

There was a brief silence before the door creaked and one of Ada's hazel eyes peeked through. "Oh, Nora. Thank heavens it's just you." She quickly opened the door and pulled her in before locking it again. "What has happened to the kingdom? We could see the smoke from here."

"The Raven attacked," replied Nora.

"Is Queen Elsa okay?" worried Hilda from the stairs.

Ada turned with a sneer, "Hilda! I told you to stay upstairs where it's safe. Now back...up!"

"Yes, Auntie Ada," she groaned.

"No attitude, young lady. Your brother followed my orders."

"Queen Elsa and Anna are safe," assured Nora. "For now. Ada, Elsa is very weak. She used a high concentration of ice magic, and it drained her. The people are rioting. It's absolute chaos."

Ada covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh this is terrible. Where is my Tomas?"

"Safe, but far from us." Nora handed Ada his letter as she began to read it. She watched the old woman do so. Ada would occasionally glance up at Nora and smile, reading the words Tomas had said about her. Nora sighed. If Tomas knew she was an agent of the Raven, he'd never speak to her again. In fact, he'd probably kill her.

Ada smiled at the letter and folded it up. "Thank you for delivering this to me, dear. Come upstairs, the kids have missed you."

"Missed me?" asked Nora.

"But of course! Come."

Upstairs, Hilda and Herfinn immediately ran and hugged Nora by her legs. She giggled and though to herself, "I could get used to this." She knelt down and hugged them tight.

Herfinn cleared his throat. "Miss Nora Ma'am?"

"Yes?" smirked Nora.

"Uhhh I...I just-"

Hilda swat him over the head, "Speak up, dummy!"

"I am! I am!" he jeered before continuing. "I think you're...you're very beautiful." 

"Awwww well thank you, little prince." She kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Oh get a grip," snapped Hilda. "Back off, Herfinn, she's Tomas' girl."

"I'm what?" laughed Nora.

"Well, I planned it out already."

"What?"

"Our lives, silly!" Hilda stood up on the bed. "After Tomas kicks the Raven's butt, he'll come home! Then he'll give us big hugs and marry you! You can have a big wedding in Elsa's castle and it can be-"

"That's enough, Hilda." chuckled Ada. "Don't drive Miss Nora crazy!"

"No no!" snapped Nora. "I think it's cute!" Suddenly, Herfinn gave Hilda a shove, and the two of them began to wrestle on the bed. As they did so, Nora's mind began to wander. She stared at an empty chair in the bedroom and imagined herself sitting in it. She had an infant that she cradled and softly sang to. She saw an apparition of Tomas walk over to kiss her and the child. She sighed, knowing her dream was impossible.

Herfinn leapt off of the bed. "Get back here!" growled Hilda before chasing him around the bedroom. Herfinn took cover behind Nora and Hilda grabbed him. As she did so, he tugged at Nora's dress, briefly exposing her upper back. Nora heard Ada gasp.

"Nora?" worried Ada.

"What?" wondered Nora as the kids ran into the next bedroom.

Ada slowly stepped forward with troubled eyes. "What happened to your back."

Nora choked up, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Show me your back."

"I..." Nora sighed before turning around and showing her upper back. Ada was shocked at the amount of whipping scars she had streaking across her skin. And those were just on her upper back.

"Oh Nora...who did this to you?" Nora remained silent until Ada asked again, this time much more stern. "Nora...WHO?"

"My master," replied.

"Master? What are you talking about, dear?"

Nora bit her lip and clenched her fists before lying. "I'm a former slave. I escaped my captor long ago."

"Oh Nora...I'm so sorry." believed Ada. "How long?"

"Too long."

Ada embraced her. "I can only imagine the pain you've been through. Just know that I'm here to talk to. So is Tomas when he returns. You can tell us anything. You can be part of our family... if you'd like."

Nora faintly smiled, "You don't want me. I can't do anything right."

Ada shook her head, "Well sure you can! You've been a wonderful delivery girl for me. My kids love you. I love you. And Tomas...well, I think he _really_ likes you. That's all your doing!"

"I suppose," smiled Nora.

"I still don't get it..." grumbled Benjamin. "How did the bird know how to get to Arendelle AND who Queen Elsa was?"

Tomas rolled his eyes, "Oh for the love of...It was a MAGIC dove! You don't question magic."

"We've been riding for hours and he's still thinking about the bird?" added Zi. "Think about something else, will you?

"Well..." pondered the explorer. "There is another question that's been circulating through my head."

"What's that?" asked Tomas.

"What are we going to call ourselves?"

"What's wrong with the names we have?" asked Zi.

"No...I mean like our group. How about...the Crusaders?"

"Naaaaa," chuckled Tomas.

"How about...the Trio!"

"That sounds creative," Zi rolled her eyes.

Lucky squeaked. Tomas glanced at the snowgie on his shoulder. "Sorry, Lucky. I don't think we can be called the squeaks."

"Trailblazers?" thought Ben.

"The hell is a trailblazer?" asked Tomas.

"Well we're always traveling," explained Ben. "We blaze trails all the time. We're doing it now! Therefore, we are the Trailblazers...wait...no I have a better one!"

"Speak it? Words! Tell. Now," said Tomas.

"The Trailblaze Trio!" proclaimed Ben.

"I like it!" smiled Tomas.

"Stuuuuuuuuupid," groaned Zi.

"Your face is stupid," mumbled Ben. Zi turned with a death stare and swish of her braid. "In Corona, stupid means glorious."

She hissed at him. "It better mean that."

"Quiet down," said Tomas. "We've made it."

They rode up to the seaside kingdom's gates as the watchman hollered, "Who goes there?!"

"The Trailblaze Trio!" cheered Benjamin.

"What in the name of my mother's chest hair does that mean?" scoffed the watchman.

"Leave the talking to me," said Tomas. "We are-..." he paused. "Wait...your mother has chest hair?! Like how much? Tufts or like-"

**_SLAP!  
_**  
Zi scolded him, "Tomas. Focus."

"Right," huffed Tomas. "We come on behalf of King Stefan and Queen Leah. They have sent us to help Queen Cinderella suppress the Raven's rebellion in her kingdom.

"You're late," said the watchman before opening the gates. "The victory is already ours." Tomas, Zi, and Benjamin grew wide-eyed at the sight of piles of slain rebels. "They attacked this morning. We sustained minimal casualties, and wiped them out for good."

The three were escorted to Cinderella's castle where the queen herself stood alongside her king. They bowed before them. "We appreciate your arrival, but victory is already ours," said the king. "I am King Charming."

"And I am Queen Cinderella," nodded the blonde.

"I'm Tomas. This is Zi, and Benjamin." Zi bowed while Ben tipped his hat. "With all due respect, this battle is far from over."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Cinderella.

"Your men suffered barely any casualties and defeated the Raven's foes with ease. I saw the bodies, their armor. They're mere mercenaries and other pawns. His real force is yet to be seen. Keep your soldiers wary at all times."

"I had a feeling this victory was too good to be true," sighed Charming. "Please...won't you three stay for dinner?"

Nora arrived back at the Raven's lair late that night. She walked in to find her master hunched around his birds. They squawked around him as he tossed them flesh to feed upon. Nora grimaced at sight and sound.

"Nora..." hissed the Raven. "There you are. What news from Arendelle?"

"Queen Elsa is very weak. Anna doesn't know what to do. The people are rioting as you predicted they would. No sign of Tomas."

"Excellent," said the Raven. "Return to Arendelle and report back. Soon, I will move you to Weselton."

"What?"

"You heard me, Nora. I want you to keep Hans...company again. This time for several days. We just need him for his finances and manpower, so keep that foolish prince satisfied."

Nora's heart just about stopped at the thought of sleeping with Hans again. For days...No. She felt sick to her stomach, but nodded. "Yes...master."

"Good girl," he cackled. "The plan is coming together."

Cinderella and Charming treated Tomas, Zi, and Benjamin to an absolutely amazing dinner. Tomas ate up a steak while Benjamin gorged himself on an entire pheasant. Zi slowly ate at her salad and cringed at Ben's sloppy eating. She slid him a napkin, which he used to scoop up even more food. Lucky played on the rug with Cinderella's mice, Gus Gus and Jaq. Tomas was happy to report that the Raven's forces were being defeated throughout the land.

"If only we could find the source," thought Tomas as he sipped his wine. "The Raven's lair. It could be further than anyone expected...or right under our noses. I had hoped our victories would draw him out of hiding. I guess we'll just have to keep hunting him."

"So where will you go from here?" asked Cinderella.

"Back to Arendelle. I'm sure the queen and princess have been holding up well, but I need to report all of my findings to them."

"We can arrange a ship to take you there," suggested Charming. "It'll set sail first thing in the morning."

"That'd be perfect," smiled Tomas. "Ever been to Arendelle, Zi?"

"No. What's it like?"

"Chocolate," said Ben. "That's all you need to know. It's a miracle the whole nation isn't made of the stuff."

Tomas chuckled, "We don't eat that much choc-...on second thought. Yes we do."

The royals offered their guests the finest rooms to stay the night. Ben and Tomas shared a room with two adjacent beds while Zi had her own quarters. Benjamin lay in his bed, cleaning his glasses and proceeding to stretch out. Tomas removed his armor and made his way to his bed. Benjamin eyed his incredibly muscular upper body. "Tomas, what's your exercise plan? I'd love to try it." He poked at his fat rolls.

Lucky bounced on Tomas' bicep. He laughed, poking his tight and rippling abdominals. "Maelstrom conditioning. Only took about...ehhhh all of my life to get."

Benjamin nodded, "Well I could start jogging or something...buuuuuut..." He pulled out a snack from his backpack. "Then who would eat this jelly-filled pastry?" He proceeded to inhale the desert and lick his fingers.

Tomas shook his head with a smile. "Good night, Benji."

"Night, Tomas."

Tomas turned over on his side and slipped into relaxation. His weary eyes closed softly, only to open again. He began to visualize a woman laying beside him. Had the apparition of Carina come to haunt him once more? No, this was another woman. One that only made him light up with delight. Her curly hair was loose and spread across the pillow. Her eyes met his, causing both him and her to smile. Tomas took a deep breath and whispered to himself, "Nora." He fell asleep with pleasant thoughts of the Arendellian maiden.

Benjamin turned over on his side and slipped into relaxation. His weary eyes closed softly, only to open again. He began to visualize a woman laying beside him. She was made entirely of pastries. Her eyes were chocolate truffles. Her lips made of licorice. Ben took a deep breath and whispered to himself, "Sweeeeets." He fell asleep with pleasant thoughts of dessert.

Hours into the night, all were fast asleep. Several shadows passed across the windows. In her bedroom, Zi awakened to the sound of a window opening. There stood a dark figure crouched on her balcony. She slid out of bed and over to it, her sleeping robes blowing in the wind. "The warrior and explorer don't suspect a thing."

"Then what are you waiting for, my dear?" replied the figure. "Kill them. And the king and queen."

"Not yet. I need to find out more about the Last of the Maelstrom. This Tomas may have vital information that you could use to bring down Arendelle."

The figure stood up, "You're running out of time, Zi. My patience is limited. You kill them all tonight. Or I will."

Zi bowed as the figure departed. She composed herself, and grabbed her bow and arrows.


	16. Chapter 16 - Unity

**Chapter: 16 Unity  
**

It was around two in the morning at Cinderella's castle. Tomas slept silently while Ben snored away. Their window creaked open, as a figure crept in. Two more followed it as they snuck into the bedroom. Tomas turned over, accidentally squishing his snowgie companion. Lucky woke up and rolled across the floor. He stood up and shrieked at the site of the figures closing in. Lucky hopped back onto the bed and squeaked repeatedly, hoping to wake his best friend. Tomas remained asleep and the snowgie panicked. He bit Tomas on his fingers, causing him to awaken.

"Ow!" gasped Tomas. He looked up to see a silhouette holding a blade. The assailant brought it down, but Tomas caught his hand and broke it. He kicked his attacker away and leapt out of bed. Tomas then lunged for his sword, but another assassin punched him back. Two more assassins swooped in from the window and unsheathed their daos. A third fired an arrow that barely missed Tomas' head. He rolled forward and uppercutted the first man while elbowing the second. He dodged their sword swings and grabbed his shield.

The archer was about to shoot him in the back when Benjamin groggily tackled him. The obese explorer toppled over the assassin and kept him pinned while Tomas held off the other two. They both struck against his shield and pressed downwards. Tomas fell to his knees and spotted Lucky. The little snowgie was dragging over his sword. Tomas grinned and took it from him. "Thanks buddy!" He jolted forward and slashed the assassins.

The door swung open and in came the royals. Cinderella rubbed her eyes in disbelief, "What on earth?"

Tomas picked up a dao and sneered, "The Scarlet Sword. Bastards are still following us."

"Following us, or after the king and queen?" thought Benjamin. "Perhaps they used the morning assault for cover."

"Where's Zi?" wondered Tomas.

In that instant, another wave of assassins swept in through the windows. "Sweet mother of-!" gasped Benjamin before taking cover. One of the assassins grabbed Tomas from behind, but the Arendellian reverse-headbutted him away. He then kneed the assassin to go on the offensive.

Another Scarlet Sword jabbed at Charming. "Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Cinderella before grabbing the foe's arm. She pulled back and Charming punched him.

Tomas ducked under two sword swings and held up his own to duel them. Swords clanged in the bedroom as another enemy flanked Tomas. Benjamin ran at him, "Prepare to face the wrath of Benjamin!" He threw a punch. The assassin easily blocked it and kicked him in the stomach. Ben laughed as his flab jiggled, "It'll take more than that to stop me!" The assassin unsheathed two swords, causing Ben to yelp. "That'll stop me for sure!" He threw his hands up in surrender just as Charming punched the foe. The king then picked up a sword and helped Tomas fight off the others.

Cinderella spun and elbowed a female assassin in the chest. She gave the queen a shove, but her mouse allies came to the rescue. They ran up the assassin's leg and bit her. Lucky hopped over and bit the tip of her foot. The assassin turned to get a left hook from the queen herself. Cinderella giggled at the tiny creatures. "Thank you, dears."

Tomas placed one of his attackers into a headlock and flung them out the window. He grabbed hold of the edge and swung back up, kicking Tomas in the face. He pinned him and brought a dagger down. Tomas caught it and grunted, pushing the knife upwards again. He kneed the foe to break free and then jammed the dagger in his neck.

"Okay...let's try this again," Ben regained his composure. He cracked his neck and knuckles. He picked his target and ran at the assassin, "Feel the wrath of-"

**_THWACK! BAM!_**

__The assassin clotheslined Ben into a dizzy submission.

Cinderella was nearly skewered by a sword when Tomas blocked the attack with his shield. He bashed the enemy away and panted, "That was too close, your highness. Let's get you out of here!" Another wave of assassins attacked. "This way! Hurry!" Tomas opened the door to find Zi aiming her bow at him. He stopped dead in his tracks, "Z-...Zi? What are you doing?"

Zi remained focused, proceeding to ready and pull back an arrow. "Zi?" worried Ben from the floor.

"DUCK!" ordered Zi.

Tomas crouched down as Zi loosed her arrow. It zoomed overhead and killed an assassin that was sneaking up on Tomas. He stood up and rejoiced, "You had me worried there-"

Zi slapped him. "Stay focused! We've got more enemies to deal with!" She stood at Tomas' side and fired another arrow. It met its mark in an assassin's neck as she toppled out of the window. Tomas impaled an enemy and threw them out as well.

Benjamin had given up attempting to fight, and resorted to sucking his thumb in the fetal position. An assassin leapt over and kicked him in the stomach. He knelt down and attempted to throw Benjamin. The explorer was far too heavy, and the assassin broke his back attempting to lift him. He fell over as Ben stood up and cheered, "FEAR THE FLAAAAAB!"

Zi kicked down a foe and turned to see another holding Cinderella at knife point. She carefully aimed her arrow. The assassin scorned, "You will pay for your betrayal against our family. You-"

**_THWIFFFFFP!  
_**  
Zi's arrow struck the assassin directly in the forehead. She huffed, "You are no family of mine."

Tomas caught his breath as Cinderella's guards came running in to assist them. "Thanks for the save Zi-" She walked out of the room, leaving Tomas and Benjamin shrugging at each other.

Zi ran down the hallway. She ran as far and fast as she could before an arm grabbed her. It pulled her around the corner and held her tight. "Let me go!" she flailed.

The man was dressed her same colors and pinned her against the wall. "Why?! WHY?!" he barked. "Why did you betray us?"

She grit her teeth, "Because the Scarlet Sword should serve the grandmaster, NOT the Raven."

"Look how many of your brothers and sisters have died because of you."

"No. They died because of the path they chose. They chose to follow an agent of evil, and will perish as he will. I'll shoot down a hundred more if it means restoring our clan to what it once was."

The assassin loosened his grip on her. "I can't believe what I'm hearing...What you have become!"

"I am taking a stand."

"Even if you are right about this Raven being evil, what can this..."Tomas" possibly do to stop him?" argued the man.

"Clearly a lot considering the Raven CONTRACTED US TO KILL HIM! He fears Tomas. He knows what he's capable of. I will side with him so long as he seeks to end the Raven."

The man shook his head, "Run away with me. Let's leave the Raven...Tomas...the clan behind. Start over somewhere and-"

"I will not run, Tsao." affirmed Zi. "I will fight until my time has come."

He removed his cowl and said, "Zi...I love you."

"And I love you, Tsao. If we are to save our clan and the kingdoms as we know it, we must stop the Raven. Join us. You know this contract is wrong. The Scarlet Sword is corrupt!" Tsao pulled Zi to him and planted a kiss on her pale lips. She backed away. "Make your choice, Tsao. Me...or the Raven."

He remained solemn, "The clan's doctrine states that we must complete every contract we receive."

"Is that what your heart tells you too?" questioned Zi. "Mine guides me to stand up for what is right, no matter what. I love you, Tsao...but if you try to hurt Tomas, I will not hesitate to kill you. Join me. Last chance."

Tsao glared at her and sneered, "I never thought I'd hear my own wife say such things. This is far from over."

"Tsao..." she called. He turned and leapt out of the nearest window, disappearing into the night. Zi returned to Tomas and the others with a stoic facade.

"Zi?" worried Tomas. "What happened?"

"I needed a moment."

Tomas stood in front of her. "Zi...you know you can tell me anything right?"

"Of course," she sighed. "All is well. I suggest we make for Arendelle as soon as possible." She knelt down and began to collect arrows from the fallen assassins. Several moments in, she showed an emotion no one knew she possessed...sadness. Zi suddenly broke down and cried, "I'm sorry brothers and sisters! I'm sorry!" She placed a hand on one of her former allies. Tomas approached her, "Don't look at me!" She quickly wiped her tears.

"Zi...Zi-"

"What?!" she snapped, glaring at Tomas with reddened eyes.

"Sadness is not a sign of weakness," he replied. "It means you're human."

As he embraced her, she sniffled, "Tomas I had to...I had to kill them...They-...betrayed the clan...The Raven he..."

"It's alright, Zi." comforted Tomas. "You saved innocent lives. Cinderella and her husband are indebted to you. Ben is too. As am I. We need you."

"We have to stop the Raven..." whispered Zi. "We have to."

"And we will," intoned Tomas. "Together." He turned, "Right Benjamin?"

"Guys...I've sustained quite an injury. It hurts when I touch it." Ben looked at his arm and poked a tiny cut no bigger than a fingernail. "Ouch...Ouch...Do you think I need medicine?"

The explorer's remark made Tomas chuckle and Zi calm down. "I'm sure you'll be fine," said Tomas.

"So...Even though we just amy have defeated all our foes for the night..." thought Ben. "All in favor of sleeping in the same bed for the rest of the night say I."

"I," said Tomas.

"I, said Zi.

"I," said the royals.

Lucky squeaked.

The next morning, King Charming had a ship prepared to take the Trailblazers over to Arendelle. Benjamin stretched, "That was a wonderful night's sleep."

"Yeah," scoffed Zi. "On account that you broke the bed, big man."

"That explains the falling dream I had," cringed Cinderella. "I wish you all the safest travels to Arendelle, and that all be well. Be sure to visit us again."

"Of course we will. Thank you for everything," Tomas bowed and boarded the ship with Zi and Benjamin.

The trio watched as the kingdom soon faded over the waves while they set sail for Arendelle.

The seas were calm that night. The trio didn't talk much due to tension hanging in the air. Ben decided to loosen such tension, and began to pat his knees and stomp his feet. He formed his own little tune, hummed, and then began to sing... 

_There once was a man,_

An adventurer true.

He loved adventure,

As all adventurers do!

Zi rolled her eyes and kept staring out to sea. Tomas simply sighed and watched Ben carry on. The explorer cleared his through and sang again...

_Mysterious places,_

_Treasure to find!_

_Long lost faces,_

_With incredible minds!_

_The secrets deep within the Earth,_

_Things ancient people trapped inside._

_Nothing could evade his eyes,_

_Not one artifact could hide!_

_He feared the unknown,_

_But faced it bold!_

_Knowing it'd be,_

_A great discovery!_

_The fear of losing his own life,_

_Fueled his desire to explore!_

_Risking yourself for something you love?_

_Who could ever ask for more?! _ _  
_

An awkward silence filled the air, until Tomas began to grin. He faced Ben and started to sing too...

_There once was a boy,_

Strong and cold.

A lonely soul,

Was he.

The thought of having,

Others around

Never appealed

To he.

He thought he was happy,

No need for others by his side.

For without a greeting,

There cannot be a goodbye.

But once he met the occasion

To have others accompany him

His attitude died,

But not his pride!

Benjamin laughed. "Thataboy Tomas! What a voice you have! Very deep. A tenor? Perhaps a baritone!" Tomas kept singing.

Never did he think,

He would see the day.

Where not one but two friends,

For him would be made.

And even more,

That those friends.

Would mean so much to him,

In the end.

Ben applauded, "Brilliant!" He and Tomas turned to Zi with hopeful looks. Zi glared at them, shook her head, and turned away to face the ocean.

"Aw, c'mon, Zi! Don't be like that!" groaned Tomas.

Ben heckled, "Aye! C'mon! Just one verse!"

"You know you want to,"

Tomas and Ben began to chant, "Sing...sing...sing...sing...sing...sing."

Zi refused to look at them.

Tomas huffed, "She's as solid as a stone."

Ben laughed, "Perhaps, but she is a precious one, like a ruby!"

Zi glanced over at them, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

Tomas clapped, "Aha, but it got you to speak! That's a start, I'd say!"

"Better than nothing!" shrugged Ben before humming again.

Tomas stared Zi down with a playful smirk. "Don't pretend like you don't want to. If I can do it, you can too!"

Zi rolled her eyes...and SMILED.

Ben and Tomas simultaneously gasped. "Good lord, Tomas! Did you see that?!"

"I did! So she really does have teeth!" replied Tomas.

Zi slapped both of them in the face for their jokes. She smiled for the first time in a very long time. She stood tall, and sang in a bold and energetic voice...

Once a maiden,

Tough and bold.

Stood tall and proud,

Her heart fine on its own.

"Woo!" cheered Tomas. "Sing it!"

She thought alone

Was the way to go,

And it worked for a time.

She needed no one by her side.

Then one fateful day,

Two men did she cross.

And, oh, were they such a pain!

Accompanied by many flaws!

But despite their appearance,

Their "smarts", looks, and goals.

Somehow, they made a mean girl kind,

A story yet to be told. 

In that instant, Tomas stood up and took Zi into his arms! The two began to dance and sing at the same time...

I thought all I wanted was

To be on my own

I didn't need anyone

Not another living soul!

But now I see,

How much you mean to meeeeee!

Ben sang...

And that is the story

Of the amazing three...

The trio sang together...

_You and you and I_

_Friends, are, weeeeeeeeee!_

The three danced and laughed into the night during their voyage to Arendelle. With each passing moment, they grew closer together, and stronger against any obstacle.


	17. Chapter 17 - Return to Arendelle

**Chapter: 17 Return to Arendelle**

The Raven was hunched in his tower, observing Elsa's crown in his hands. "The first of many trophies," he chuckled.

Nora stood beside him. It angered her to see him so happy with the queen's humiliation. "What will you do now, master?"

"We leave Arendelle as it is. Let the people revolt and turn it inside out. Now, we need to focus our efforts on stopping Tomas."

"And just how do you plan to do that, feathers?" mocked a voice from the shadows.

The Raven turned to see a grey-skinned entity with blue flames for hair. He had piercing yellow eyes and sharp, jagged teeth. The Raven bowed, "Hades…What a surprise to grace us with your presence."

"Save it, ya nutcase." He pinched Nora's cheek with his bony fingers. "Nora, sweetie. Baby. Lookin good." She pulled herself away from him. "I love you too," he frowned.

"Why are you here?" asked the Raven.

"I wanted to bring you something," smirked Hades. "Just a little something. You know, a gift….THIS!" He punched the Raven across his chamber, startling his crows.

"I don't understand," cawed the Raven. "I am following through with the plan!"

"Oh really?" thought Hades. "Because last time I checked, our plan didn't include some pompous hero halting our operations!"

"We are working to stop Tomas,"

"I'm losing….my PATIENCE!" roared Hades, his blue fire turning red. His voice boomed throughout the tower.

"What will you have me do?" asked the Raven.

Hades huffed, "Must I do everything? Your plans to bring the kingdoms down within has failed. All thanks to this bozo, Tomas. It's Hercules all over again! Well, I refuse to let this warrior ruin everything as 'Wonderboy' did. Now I'm heading east to meet with our other friends. I want that Snow Queen, her sister, Tomas, and anyone who sides with them dead by the time I return. OR ELSE!"

The Raven bowed, "Of course, Hades."

"That's what I like ta hear." He leaned in to whisper, "And about your little femme fatale over there. Careful. I used to have one too, but she decided to be all noble...and things got ugly."

"Nora is a pathetic weakling," assured the Raven. "She would never turn against me."

Hades glared at him before fading in a tuft of smoke. His last words were, "Kill…them….all."

The Raven stood tall and cracked his neck. He cawed to one of his flyers, "You! Send word to Hans. Declare war on Arendelle. As for you Nora, get back to the queen and find out what you can. I want to know if she's still weakened from her magical outburst."

"Yes my master," Nora was about to walk off before the Raven grabbed her wrist.

"Do not fail me, wench. Or you will pay with your blood." She quickly nodded as he let her go.

One of the Raven's minions approached him. "What of Tomas? How will we stop the Last of the Maelstrom?"

The Raven hissed, "The Last of the Maelstrom. Hah. What a joke that title is."

"Is he not the sole survivor of his clan?" questioned the henchman.

"No…" replied the Raven. "There is another, but Tomas must not know of her survival…not yet."

"Wake up!" cheered Tomas. He nudged Zi and Ben awake. "Up! Up! Arendelle! We're home! Well….I'm home," he laughed.

Zi and Ben looked over the side of the ship as they sailed into the fjord. "Ahhh Arendelle," sighed Benjamin. "It looks different since my last visit. Probably because there wasn't rioting in the streets."

Tomas grew wide eyed, "Wait what?!"

At the docks, the trio was greeted by Captain Alek, who immediately brought them to the castle where it was safe. "What happened here?" asked Zi.

"The Raven," sneered Alek. "His agents burned buildings to scare the people, and then humiliated Anna and Elsa to turn them against us. The conflicts you see rage between those loyal to the crown and the rebels."

"This is awful," grieved Tomas. "Where is Elsa now?"

Alek opened the door to her bedroom. The queen was still incredibly weak as she glanced up and faintly smiled. "Tomas!" lit up Anna. The princess leapt to her feet and hugged him tight.

He hugged her back, "Thank heavens you're both still alive."

"You couldn't have showed up at a better time," she replied. "Things have been looking pretty dark."

"I'm here to help anyway that I can," nodded Tomas. He turned and ushered his companions forward. "This is Zi, she's a warrior too."

"I am honored to meet you," bowed Zi.

Tomas continued, "And this is-"

"Benjamin!" recalled Anna. "Boy have you gotten chubby."

"I blame you for introducing me to your kingdom's chocolate," he grinned back.

"Tomasssss," struggled Elsa as she lifted one of her trembling hands.

Tomas knelt at the bedside and took her pale hand in his. "My queen. I'm so sorry I could not get here sooner."

"We have to end this," she squeezed his hand.

"And we will, your highness. Now you need to rest."

Elsa's weary blue eyes spotted Benjamin. "Ben?..." she groaned. "My how fat you've gotten."

"I've missed you too, Queen Elsa." Ben smiled, his curly mustache twitching upwards.

"How can we end this unrest?" thought Anna.

"By stopping it at the source," replied Captain Alek. "We stop the people rallying others against us, and we'll start to gain ground."

"Right," nodded Tomas. "Zi, you and Benjamin stay here and keep the royals safe. Captain Alek and I will snuff out these instigators."

"Be safe Tomas," groaned Elsa. "I know…you can stop this…" She softly closed her eyes.

"No…..NO!" panicked Benjamin! "Queen Elsa! NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?!"

Zi slapped him so hard, his glasses and hat fell off. "She's not dead, you buffoon! She's tired."

"Oh…" realized Ben. "I knew that."

Tomas and Alek left the group together and made their way downstairs. "I interrogated one of the arsonists," began the captain. "The scoundrel says he hails from Weselton, and that Prince Hans sent him. Who knows if it's true."

"Let us focus on the safety of our own kingdom before we move any further."

"Agreed."

The two walked across the bridge connecting the castle to the mainland. They passed through a wall of soldiers keeping all citizens away and entered the riot. Half of the people were heckling about how Anna and Elsa had to be ousted. The other side defended them with all of their hearts, even resorting to physical violence at some points.

Alek cracked his knuckles, "Now who to start with…"

"DEATH TO THE QUEEN!" roared a young man. "HER ICY SCOURGE MUST BE SWEPT AWAY!"

Tomas looked over at Alek and shrugged, "That guy seems like a good candidate." Tomas darted right after him, and tackled the man in front of everyone. He and Alek dragged him into an alley and slammed him against a wall.

"Let me go!" he growled.

"You're not worth our time, filth." taunted Alek. "Why are you spreading this nonsense?"

"It's the truth!"

"Yeah, the Raven's truth." said Tomas. He grabbed the man's sleeve and tore it.

"Hey what are you-"

The two could see a raven tattoo on his forearm. "Just as I suspected," growled Tomas.

"Alright boy," Alek cleared his throat. "You got about ten seconds to tell us what you know, or my friend and I will break every bone in your body."

"Look! He said if I didn't join, he'd kill my family."

"The Raven will kill you and your family if he gets what he wants," jeered Tomas. "Where is he?"

The teen was sweating profusely. "I don't know! He recruited me several weeks ago. I was hiking when he and his followers ambushed me.

"Are there more of you?" interrogated Alek.

"Two others were at the initiation."

"Who? Give us a description. Names. Anything."

The young man gulped, "Will you let me go?"

"Answer the question!" barked Tomas.

"Okay okay! There….there was a brunette. Her name was…was…" He squinted his eyes and shook his head, trying to remember. "Nina! Yes. Nina! That was it."

"And the other?" wondered Alek.

"It was a man. Much older. Had a limp when he walked. Huge beard. I don't remember his name."

Tomas let the teen go, "Get out of here…..NOW!" He ran out of the alley with a yelp.

Captain Alek stretched out his back. "A gimpy old coot. Shouldn't be too hard to find. Come on." The two returned to the riot and observed every face in the crowd. "You should've killed him."

"What?" asked Tomas.

"That boy. The only good enemy is a dead one."

Their conversation was stopped when they saw a fight start up in the crowd. A young man with short brown hair and hazel eyes stepped forward. "The Raven has corrupted your minds! Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are righteous and mighty leaders. They've never given up on us…why will we give up on them?!" In that instant, a protestor punched the boy to the ground. He kicked him in the chest and was about to do so again before Tomas tackled him.

Tomas beat the assailant into submission while Alek helped up the supporter. "You alright, son?"

The boy winced, "Yeah. No pain no victory, right? I'm not afraid to stand up to these guys."

"What's your name?" asked Tomas.

"Michael," he affirmed. "Michael GoldenHeart."

Several protestors began to surround them. "Well, Michael, you'd best get out of here." Tomas ushered the supporter to safety before standing at Alek's side.

"We don't want to hurt you!" warned Alek as the foes closed in.

They unsheathed swords and axes, all of which bore the mark of the Raven. "They're his agents," confirmed Tomas.

"Oh…In that case, we'll gladly kill you!" taunted Alek as he unsheathed his sword. Tomas readied his sword and shield before they lunged into battle.

As the two fought off the rebels, Michael and others loyal to Queen Elsa cheered. "Get'em, Tomas!" yelled Michael.

Tomas weaved away from a strike before kneeing his attacker in the face. He proceeded to block the enemy's attacks with his huge shield. As for Captain Alek, he went for the kill with each strike. He had no pity for the traitors of his queen, and quickly ended their lives. He fought with a very sophisticated style. It kept him efficient and balanced while dealing critical damage to his foes.

An old man with a hunched back snarled, "Kill them!"

"I found our gimpy old coot!" exclaimed Tomas before being tackled by a rebel. He bashed the foe with his shield and slashed across his chest.

Michael had had enough of the chaos. "I say we stand with these heroes! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

"I'm with you!" hollered another citizen. "Come on!"

A woman picked up a shovel, "I'm with ya! Come on ladies!" Several other women joined in as Michael led an angry mob against the Raven's supporters.

Michael punched an attacker away from Tomas. He glanced over his shoulder, "Thanks, kid."

Captain Alek stood in front of everyone with his sword raised high. "Together now...For Arendelle! For the queen!"

"FOR THE QUEEN!" yelled the supporters as they collided with the protesters. Punches were thrown, swords clanged against pitchforks, and blood struck the ground.

A group of rebels formed up, but Tomas barged right through them. He loosed a mighty scream while charging with his shield. With a mighty heave of it, he launched two men into the air. The hunched man snarled and exasperatedly ordered his men to fight on. As they did so, he made a run for it. He hobbled several steps before an Arendelle captain's sword skewered him. He died instantly as Alek pulled the blade out of him. The riot was nearly over when Tomas barked, "Why did you kill him?! He could have given us information!"

"These snakes can't be trusted," sneered Alek. He pointed across the chaos to the dead body of the first traitor. "Even after we spared him, he attacked me with a knife during the fight. These bastards will fight to their last for this Raven. We can't show them mercy, Tomas! They betray Arendelle, they die. It's that simple!"

Tomas remained silent and nodded.

"If you find someone working for the Raven...you kill them." He recomposed himself. "Now that the townsfolk have tilted back to our favor, I suggest we report back to Queen Elsa."

"You go ahead," replied Tomas. "There's something I need to do." He went to the stables and mounted his stallion, Thor. "Come on, buddy." Lucky poked out from his shoulder and squeaked with curiosity. "We're going to see Auntie Ada." He smiled as his snowgie became delighted. As they rode into the woods, they watched as the people of Arendelle united under their banner. Michael and several others stood in the streets, waving flags bearing the royal crest.


	18. Chapter 18 - Nora's Decision

**Chapter: 18 Nora's Decision  
**

"My team is ready to strike," said a man as he equipped his artificial wings. His taloned boots clanged across the stone floor of the Raven's tower. "Only give the order, my master."

The Raven was perched amongst his pet birds while Nora shined his talons. He grumbled, "Our agent is in position. You may commence your attack. Kill them all."

The flyers leapt out of the tower and flew off in formation.

"They'll be at Arendelle Castle by dusk," inferred the Raven. "All is back on schedule. Here...Try this on. I wager it would look good on you." He offered Queen Elsa's crown to Nora.

Nora stared at the crown and grew sick to her stomach. She respected Elsa too much to deface her crown. "I am but a lowly servant," she defended. "My hands are not fit for such headwear."

The Raven scoffed, "This is true. A pity you wouldn't wear it. You'd make a fine queen of harlots." The insult made Nora wince, but she remained silent. "Speaking of which, Hans has been asking for another night with you. I'm granting him a month."

"A month?!" panicked Nora. She nearly fainted at the Raven's words.

"Yes. I feel the prince deserves it with the amount of funding he's given me. Besides, Arendelle is about to fall and your work here will be done. I need you to keep Hans...and any other allies who join us happy."

Nora's heart felt as though it was going to explode from stress. The thought of her sleeping with Hans...and other filthy pigs that served the Raven...terrified her. "I...I..."

"No need to thank me, wench." cackled the Raven. "Consider it a promotion. You leave for Weselton tomorrow."

Nora grimaced but gave in, "Yes, my master."

"That's my good little harlot."

**_HARLOT  
_**  
The word broke Nora with each repetition of it. The Raven cawed, "Now if you excuse me, I have other matters to tend to." He flew off, leaving Nora by herself. If she was to leave for Weselton, she wouldn't do so without bidding farewell to Ada, Hilda, and Herfinn. She mounted her horse and rode for their cottage. 

Auntie Ada heard the gallop of a horse outside. She slowly opened the door and smiled at the sight. She covered her mouth with her hands and began to giggle. "Tomas...My Tomas!"

"Tomas?!" shrieked Hilda. "TOMAAAAAAAAS!" she screamed while sprinting down the stairs.

"Tomas Tomas Tomaaaaaas!" yelled Herfinn right behind her.

Tomas' face lit up with joy as he knelt down and the children tackled him. Lucky hopped out and gave Hilda a kiss on her freckled cheek, making her giggle. Ada worried, "Easy, you two!" She then shrugged. "Oh who am I kidding? Make room for me!" She ran as fast as her dress and age would permit before joining them in an embrace. She kissed Tomas on the cheek. "Welcome home, Tomas."

"Oh Ada," he soothingly kissed her cheek. "It's good to be home."

"Well what are we doing getting all messy outside for?" laughed Ada. "Come in! Come in! I want to hear about everything. I'll cook you up some delicious fish!"

Tomas chuckled, "Fish? Where did you get it?"

"Tomas! Tomas!" interrupted Hilda. "We have a new big sister!"

Tomas raised a brow, "What? I'm confused."

Ada smirked and motioned towards the staircase. "She also bought us the fish."

Tomas slowly turned to see Nora walking down the stairs. She nervously smiled, "Hello Tomas."

"Nora," he said as he found himself overwhelmed by her presence. "I've...missed you."

She stepped up, "I've miss-"

Tomas pulled her into his embrace. "Thank you for taking care of Ada and the kids. And for delivering my letters to them."

Nora smiled up at him while Ada squealed. The old woman began to clap, "Forgive me. You two are just...sooooooooooo cute! I have to say, Tomas. You never told me Nora was this beautiful! The maiden would put our queen and princess to shame!"

Nora blushed and Tomas chuckled, "While that may be true, everyone knows that YOU are the fairest of them all."

Now Ada was blushing, "Oh Tomas. You do know how to make an old woman feel young again." She pretended to swoon, prompting laughter.

"Did you kick butt?" asked Herfinn while throwing punches.

"I did...just not the _right _butt."

"What do you mean?" asked Ada.

"The Raven is still out there somewhere." Hilda's smile faded at his words. She was so used to hearing of his triumphs. "We've stopped his influence and anarchical attempts in the other kingdoms, but I fear these were a distraction. His goal was and always has been Arendelle. I was a fool to leave."

Nora kept to herself as Ada assured, "You are no fool, Tomas. Think about all of the people you've helped on your journey."

"I also think of those I couldn't help. Like the innocent who burned during the kingdom's razing."

Nora decided to speak up, "You cannot save everyone, Tomas. Don't carry such a heavy burden on your own. You can only do your best."

"You're right," sighed Tomas. "But sometimes...not even the best is enough." He thought back to himself dropping Carina and cringed.

Herfinn picked up his toy bow and arrow. "I'll stop the Raven!"

Hilda mocked, "What are you gonna do with that? Tickle him? The Raven would swoop down and gobble you up!" Her little brother gasped at her threat and sought shelter under Ada's dress.

Ada glared, "Hilda..."

"What?"

"You scared your brother! Apologize at once, young lady."

"What does it matter?" she contested. "Nobody can beat the Raven. Not even Tomas." She ran upstairs. "We're all going to die!"

"Hilda!" scolded Tomas. "Come back here," He began to stand when Nora stopped him.

"Let me talk to her."

Tomas nodded as Nora went after her. He knelt down and slowly lifted Ada's dress. Herfinn was sitting under it, his face buried between his legs. "Herfinn? Won't you come out?" He trembled. "Buddy. Look at me." Herfinn peered up with a petrified look. Tomas extended his arms and said, "Come here. Gimme a hug." Herfinn sprinted over and embraced him.

"I'm sorry Tomas. I can't be brave like you," he hung his head in shame.

"You think I don't get scared?" assured Tomas. "Everyone gets scared, Herfinn. It doesn't make you any less of a man."

"But Hilda said the Raven can't be stopped." The little boy looked at Tomas with worried eyes.

"Well, she's scared too." replied Tomas. "That's just how she shows it. Now I know things look dark now, but we're going to get through this, okay?"

"And we'll get through this together," said Ada as she knelt beside her boys. "What? You didn't think your Auntie Ada would give up on you that easily did you?" She poked Herfinn in the stomach, making him giggle and shake his head. "That's right. Because Tomas and I love you too much to ever let you go."

"And as long as we stay united, we can take on any challenge," said Tomas. "When we let fear scatter and break us, we fall to ruin. We have to stay together."

Hilda sat on the edge of her bed as Nora walked in. She knocked and whispered, "Hey." Nora sat beside the child and said, "I know how you feel."

Hilda glanced over, her frizzy hair flowing with her movement. "What...what do you mean?"

Nora huffed, "To feel like everything is hopeless. Like you just can't win."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say...I've had some very mean people in my life. People will hurt you really bad in life. I won't lie, they'll be times when you just hate yourself because of it. But the trick...is to survive. You've got to be a tough girl, Hilda." She flexed her arm and spoke in a deep voice, "TOUGH."

Hilda giggled, "I am tough!"

"Then prove it," intoned Nora. "A tough girl never gives in to fear. She's stays positive, and takes care of her family. Your Auntie and brother need you. Tomas needs you..._I_ need you."

Hilda looked up at Nora and hugged her. "I'll try."

"That's all you can do, sweetie. We girls got to stick together. Now go give your family big hugs. And never forget how much you are loved..." Hilda headed downstairs as Nora finished talking to herself. "Because I did...I wish I'd take my own advice."

Nora made her way downstairs to find Hilda embracing Tomas. She then kissed her auntie and hugger her brother. "I'm sorry Herfinn," she said.

"That's okay," shrugged Herfinn. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too, Herf."

Ada approached Nora and said, "Thank you. It's not easy to get Hilda to listen. She's very set in her ways. After all, she had to take charge when she and Herfinn were orphaned." She caressed Nora on the cheek. "You'd make a good mother someday."

"Thank you," said Nora. "But..."

"What?" wondered Ada.

"But I must depart for a while."

Tomas was surprised, "Depart? Where are you going?"

She choked up, "I must visit a...some friends in Weselton. I...need to warn them about the Raven."

"Let me come with you," said Tomas.

"No." snapped Nora. "Elsa and Anna need you here." She looked down to see the orphans crying to see her go. "I...I hope to see you all again soon. Be safe...and thank you for everything."

Tomas hugged her as she began to cry. "Nora...what's wrong? You can tell me."

She looked up at him with her reddened eyes. Every bit of her heart cried out, BEGGING for her to tell him the truth. She couldn't bring herself to do it, for deep down inside, she did not believe that Tomas could defeat the Raven. She shook her head and sobbed, "Nothing." She hugged him again and walked out of the cottage. "Goodbye...Tomas."

Tomas stood alongside Ada and the orphans, watching Nora mount her horse and ride off, never looking back. Lucky let out a sad squeak, observing Tomas' saddened face. Tomas began to walk towards his horse.

"Tomas?" asked Ada. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the kingdom. I'm going to stop the Raven once and for all."

"Do not forsake the desires of your heart, Tomas." Ada said, prompting him to turn and face them.

He held up a hand and waved. "I won't." He spurred Thor and furiously rode for Arendelle.

Captain Alek returned to Arendelle castle and wearily made his way upstairs. His body ached from the town skirmish, and he grunted with each step. He thought back on all that had just transpired...On the defeat of the Raven's supporters...on the bravery of those loyal to Arendelle. A servant girl approached him when he reached the top of the stairs.

"How is the queen?" he asked.

The brown-haired woman remained solemn. "Queen Elsa is still resting, but she will be alright."

"I need to wake her. She must hear of our findings." He gave the servant a nod of respect. "Thank you, Miss..."

"Nina," she said.

Alek took a step forward only to halt. That name...His eyes widened as he recalled what the interrogated rebel had said. Nina was the alleged brunette that the Raven had recruited. He quickly turned only to have the servant stab him in the torso. She dug the knife in deep as blood soaked his coat. Nina then withdrew her blade and kicked the captain down the stairs. As she stepped back, a raven tattoo could be seen on her forearm. She pulled down her sleeve, wiped and concealed the knife, then made her way to Elsa's bedroom.


	19. Chapter 19 - Death From Above

**Chapter: 19 Death From Above**

Tomas made his way through the section of Arendelle that was subject to the arsonists. His feet dragged through the piles of soot and ash as he reflected on all that had happened. Nora had left for Weselton, and while his heart hoped he would see her again, he asked himself, "Would it matter? Could it have been love?" He'd barely spoken to her, yet felt connected through the kindness she had shown Ada and the orphans. Perhaps he was just being foolish. Tomas had to be honest with himself. He missed Carina. His pain had never stopped over the years. He thought that Nora could set him free, but even then, he was overwhelmed by his grief. Not only had he lost Carina, but he blamed himself for it. He dropped her. He let her die.

Tomas winced at such thoughts and tried to stay focused. Thor snorted at the smell of smoke, and Lucky buried his face in Tomas' hair. He looked across the destruction and saw what remained of his forge. After dismounting Thor, Tomas made his way over to salvage what he could. Most of the weapons and armor had been stolen, but Tomas had his eyes set on something else. He dropped to his knees and dug through the ashes, searching for something far more important. Upon clearing away the debris, he tugged on a chain that opened a hidden compartment in the floor.

He leapt down into it, causing Lucky to gasp. The little snowgie slid off of Thor and scurried towards the hidden room. He squeaked with worry, for all went silent. He took a tiny step forward and squeaked once more. He leaned over the edge, fearing for his best friend's life.

_**BOOM!  
**_  
A steel trunk slammed in front of Lucky, startling him as Tomas climbed up. He knelt down and sighed. "There you are," he whispered. With a swish of his hand, he brushed off the dust, revealing the trunk's engraving: 

_THE GUARDIAN_

He took a deep breath and prepared to open it. Just before he could, he heard something fly overhead. Tomas looked up to see blackened silhouettes gliding towards the Arendelle Castle. "Flyers," he growled. He glanced down at his trunk before putting it back in the hidden compartment. He then grabbed Lucky and mounted Thor. "To the castle!" He anxiously spurred the stallion. "Hurry!" Thor neighed ferociously before dashing for the castle.

Nina slowly walked down the hall. Her heartbeat calmed after she had attacked Captain Alek. She used one of her washcloths to wipe her sweat and proceeded to Elsa's bedroom. As she turned the corner, she bumped into Princess Anna. "Your majesty," she bowed.

"Nina," greeted Anna. "Have you seen Captain Alek? He and a friend of mine should have returned by now."

"No, I haven't, your grace."

"They're starting to worry me." Anna trudged back to Elsa's bedroom.

The queen wearily looked up and said, "Anything?"

"Nothing."

Zi paced while Benjamin tapped his foot. "The rioting has ceased," she said.

"Tomas and Alek should have been back by now!" exclaimed Ben before he munched on a sugar cookie. "Curse these nervous cravings." He reached for the plate, only to realize it was empty. "I'll be right back. I do hope Gerda's baked another batch." The explorer hobbled out of the room and made his way to the kitchen.

As he head across the corridor, he heard a window unlatch. He got up against the wall and shimmied to the corner. Ben tilted his head beyond the wall to see Nina allowing several of the Raven's minions in through the window. He gasped and had to hold a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. He turned and bumped into Zi. This time, she placed her hand over his mouth to keep from screaming again. "Zi!" he sharply whispered."Theres-"

"I know."

"But we-"

"Calm yourself."

"The Raven's flyers are-"

**_SLAP!  
_**  
"CALM YOURSELF!" snapped Zi. "Get a grip, Benjamin. Now go warn Anna and get the guards. I'll take care of these men."

Tomas did as she asked and rushed down the hall. Zi unsheathed her dao and got up against the wall. She could hear the flyers' taloned boots scratching against the carpet. Her heart sank as the first flyer passed her, then the second. She waited until three had gone by and firmly gripped her sword. As the fourth flyer emerged, she spun out from cover and drove her blade into his neck. The other fiends turned as Zi flung her dao into one's wing, pinning her to the wall. She then grabbed her bow and fired an arrow into another's head.

Benjamin barged into the bedroom as Anna sat up, "What is it?"

"We need to move Elsa. Now! We've got company."

Anna pulled her weakened sister out of bed, "Hang on, sis. We're going to get you out."

As they departed, Ben ran back to Zi. He yelled for guards to assist them.

Zi rolled under the next flyer's kick, his talon's just barely missing her jugular. She grabbed her sword and swung left, beheading the remaining two foes. Ben turned the corner and panted, "Clear?"

"Clear!" she declared. She then turned to see an entire horde of flyers hunched behind her. She gulped and took aim with her bow.

"Are we still clear?" worried Ben. "Ziiiii?'

She groaned and fired an arrow. "I'll get back to you." Several castle guards came running up with their swords ready. "Finally, the cavalry."

As the battle ensued on the second level, Anna put her arm around Elsa and pulled her to safety. The queen's legs wearily moved as Anna rushed her. Nina screamed from the third floor. "Your majesties! Up here!"

"Come on, Else," panicked Anna.

Kristoff and Olaf had just come back from helping citizens clean debris. Tomas came riding passed them. "Tomas?" questioned Kristoff. "What's wrong?"

"The castle is under attack," he warned. "We must hurry!"

Kristoff urged Sven forward as they rode after Tomas. From their perspective, they could see a flock of flyers descending upon the castle. They clawed at the rooftops and crashed through the windows. Several swooped down to engage Tomas in the courtyard. He bashed one with his shield and it fell against Sven's antlers. Kristoff gripped his pickaxe and dug it into a foe's neck. "Woah," he said.

"Not bad, ice harvester." joked Tomas.

"Lemme try!" exclaimed Olaf. He smacked a flyer with his flimsy, twig arm. The foe just kicked the snowman so hard, he broke into pieces. "I'm okaaaaay!" he yelped as his body tried to find his head.

Tomas kicked off of the wall and drove his sword into Olaf's attacker while Kristoff finished him off. He heard his fiancé scream inside. "ANNA!" he yelled in exasperation.

Tomas kicked open the door, "Come on!"

"Find the queen! Kill her!" ordered a flyer He and his partners removed their artificial wings and unsheathed twin daggers. They made short work of Arendelle's guards. Zi shot him down and elbowed another minion in the face. Tomas came in and joined the fight.

"This is what happens when I leave!" he grunted while impaling an enemy.

"I had it under control!" replied Zi while battling alongside him.

Anna's scream echoed down the corridor. "I'm coming, Anna!" bellowed Kristoff as he followed the sounds of his lover.

"Where's Benjamin?" asked Tomas.

Benjamin sat in the castle's kitchen, alternating between eating chocolate and sucking his thumb. He anxiously reiterated, "We're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay. We're gonna be-" He listened to the battle upstairs and clenched his fist. "Okay..." He stood up and cracked his neck, "That does it. I will not sit here and cower while my friends fight for justice!" He stretched out his flabby self and intoned, "Alright, Benjamin. You love studying history...it's time to become part of it. Time to fight. Like Hercules...like Tomas!" He took one last piece of chocolate and ate it. Then he dramatically kicked down the door and trudged upstairs, throwing punches at nothing and motivating himself. "You got this Benjamin. You got this!" He went to the top of the stairs and observed the battle.

He watched one of the Raven's henchmen throw a royal guard out the window. "Hey you!" jeered Ben. The attacker turned. "Yeah you! With the ugly, feathered mask." He put up his fists, "Get ready to feel my wrath!" He lunged forward, only to have the fiend elbow him so hard, he knocked out.

Princess Anna ran up the stairs with Elsa. A flyer grabbed her by the leg and she fell forward. Elsa struck the ground hard, and did her best to crawl upwards. She gasped when she realized the flyer still had her sister. "Anna!" she cried. She desperately tried to conjure ice magic, but she was still weak. Tiny fractals sparked up in her hands before melting away into droplets.

Anna kicked the flyer back but he grabbed her again. He suddenly cawed in agony, for Kristoff had driven his pickaxe into his calf. Anna lit up at the sight of her true love, "Kristoff!"

"Just go! Get out of here!" he ordered before the flyer tackled him. The two tumbled back while Anna helped Elsa up and fled. The flyer wrapped his fingers around Kristoff's neck and squeezed. The mountain man kneed him off and punched him across the face. The fiend disarmed him of his pickaxe and slashed him across the chest. With his final ounce of strength, Kristoff swatted the pickaxe out of his assailant's hand. The foe grew enraged and grabbed Kristoff by his head, proceeding to slam him against the floor. Two hits in and Kristoff became disoriented. The flyer then raised his fist to violently bludgeon him.

Before he could do so, someone struck him dead with the pickaxe. Kristoff looked up to see his blurry savior. As his vision returned, he realized who it was. "Captain Alek?" he groaned.

The captain had dressed his wound and now stood infuriated. "It'll take more than a pathetic knife wound to kill me."

Nina helped Anna and Elsa into the library and locked the door behind them. Anna helped Elsa to the nearest chair as they caught their breath. "We'll be okay here," assured the princess. She turned to thank Nina, only to be backhanded to the ground.

Nina revealed her hidden shiv and brought it down on Elsa. Anna tackled Nina, knocking Elsa over in the process. "Anna..." gasped Elsa.

The princess was a powerful fighter. Kristoff had taught her all about brawling, and she would give her life to save Elsa. She punched Nina twice and growled, "Don't you dare lay a hand on my sister!"

Nina punched her back as the two women rolled across the library floor. Elsa lay on her back, struggling to regain her strength. She glanced across the floor to see her sister bravely fighting the traitor.

Anna punched Nina in the chest, and then reached for the knife. She grabbed it just as Nina did, and the two struggled for control. She placed Anna in a headlock and slowly brought the knife to her throat. Anna retaliated and bit her to break free. Nina dropped the knife and Anna attempted to pin her. She did for a few moments before the servant kneed her in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her, and Nina uppercutted her in the face. "Your queen is weak," she taunted. "What have I to fear?"

Now Nina pinned her, and repeatedly punched Anna. With each hit, the princess lost her ability to fight back. Elsa saw this and growled. The queen summoned whatever strength she could and lunged at Nina. She pulled her off of her sister and punched her in the chest. When she did so, an icicle formed on her fist and speared through Nina's heart. As the traitor died, Elsa hissed, "You don't touch my sister!" She fell over in a cold sweat and crawled to her sister. "Anna? Anna!"

The princess had bruises across one of her cheeks and a forehead. Her eyes slowly opened and a wobbly smile formed on her lips. She observed her sister's icy kill and winced, "Feeling better, sis?"

Elsa looked at her hand and generated a huge snowflake. She felt her strength returning and stood, helping her sister up as well. "This way!" called Kristoff. He, Alek, and Tomas ran to the library door. Tomas was about to bash the door down when Elsa unlocked it.

"Thank heavens. They're alive." sighed Alek. "Nina is-"

"Dead," assured Elsa.

Benjamin awakened from his daze. He rubbed his head and grunted with pain. He suddenly noticed Zi slip out of the window and run off with a man dressed in Scarlet Sword attire. He gasped and rolled to his feet.

"Anna!" Kristoff rejoiced and took her in his arms, planting a precious kiss on her lips. Tomas watched their kiss before looking away. It had provoked feelings in him of which he had no understanding of. In a sense, he was jealous of Anna and Kristoff. Why could they have love and he couldn't. Perhaps he wasn't meant to. He solemnly thought back to Nora.

"Tomas?"

Tomas snapped out of his deep thinking and faced Elsa. "My queen. You're looking much better."

"I'm getting there," said the icy blonde. "I've been meaning to say, thanks for coming back when you did."

"How could I not? Arendelle is my home. Our home. And like you, I'll defend it to my last."

Elsa smiled and shook her head, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How can you fight so mightily without rest? Without losing _your way_ in a sense? There has to be times when you feel like giving in."

Tomas sighed, "Oh trust me, your majesty. There are. But that's a test we all must go through."

"And how do you?" wondered the queen, her bright blue eyes teeming with curiosity.

"I think of the people I care about. You, Anna, Kristoff...even Olaf. I think about my family, Ada and the kids. About my new friends, Ben...Zi...and everyone I help. You make it all worth it. You all...are worth fighting for."

As Elsa smiled, Benjamin came panicking in. He flailed his arms, "Zi's gone!"

"What?" snapped Tomas.

"I saw her," he caught his breath. "She left with another Scarlet Sword assassin!"

Tomas looked at Ben before turning his concerned glare to Elsa. He then turned back to Ben, "Which way did they go?" 


	20. Chapter 20 - A True Friend

**Chapter: 20 A True Friend**

Zi launched herself off of the castle balcony and slid into the gardens. She turned passed the topiaries to see her husband standing before her. "Tsao," she panted. "Why have you returned?"

He walked up and caressed her pale cheek. "Because I did not believe what I had heard. You would never betray our clan."

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Clearly this Arendellian has brainwashed you into thinking his cause is just. I have returned to bring you home." He reached for her hand but she shuttered.

"Tsao, the Raven is evil."

"But do you not trust our grandmaster?"

Zi stomped, "I trusted our grandmaster when he gave orders himself. Orders that protected China. Now he works for the highest bidder."

Tsao grimaced and shook his head, "You foolish, ignorant woman. DO you truly think this is all about money?"

"There they are!" yelled Tomas from the other side of the gardens. He was flanked by Alek and Benjamin. "Stop there!"

Tsao dashed out of the garden with Zi hot on his heels. "Why is she doing this?" huffed Benjamin. The chubby explorer's overworked legs wobbled.

"I don't know," admitted Tomas.

"If she stands against us, she will die." asserted Captain Alek.

"We have no proof of that."

"She's fleeing with one of our enemies. What more proof do you need, Tomas?"

Tomas ignored Alek's words. "I will not believe it. Come on!"

Tsao and Zi ran around the castle grounds and across the sea bridge. A line of guards stood at the end of it, their spears pointed towards the two. Tsao readied his swords to slaughter them and performed a leaping slash. "No!" yelled Zi. As he came down, Zi launched over and kicked him passed them. Her husband skid across the ground and kept sprinting. Zi stayed right behind him, in an exasperated pursuit. Soon, the two assassins disappeared far into the thick forests surrounding the kingdom.

Back at the castle, everyone was restless in the foyer. Alek sat on the couch, his leg constantly bouncing. Kristoff sat by Anna, nursing her wounds while Elsa put ice on them. Benjamin nervously ate an green apple while Tomas paced the room. "Why would she do this?" chewed Ben.

"This doesn't make any sense," thought Tomas. "Why would Zi ever...She saved us. She couldn't...She-"

"It's called a double agent," grumbled Alek.

His words went unheeded, and Tomas continued to pace, "Maybe she's-"

"Dammit, Tomas!" Alek slammed his fist on the table, rattling every glass atop of it. "You can't ignore the truth!"

"Who says it's true?!" snapped Tomas. He stopped pacing and walked up to Alek.

Alek stood up and stared him down. "I say it is! Face it...You pity her, Tomas. You think people change?"

"Yes," Tensions began to rise as the men's voices elevated.

"She's going to stab you in the back."

"She didn't kill us, and she had plenty of opportunities to do so."

Alek grit his teeth and tightened his fists, "That's how she reels you in! She plays the good girl and strikes when you least expect it."

"You don't know Zi," contested Tomas.

"Oh, and you do?" retaliated the captain. "Clearly not if you are guessing why she ran away with her assassin friend. Key word...ASSASSIN. She's a sellsword, Tomas. The only thing she's loyal to is money."

Each of Alek's words only further angered Tomas. He did not want to believe that Zi had betrayed them. They had worked together and overcame so much. He was not willing to give up on her any time soon. He stood tall against the captain's accusations. "And who are you to judge her?"

"The Captain of the Arendelle Guard," he growled. "And a witness of such treachery before." He glanced over at Anna. "The princess knows treachery all too well."

Anna began, "Captain Alek I-"

"No no. Please Anna. Do enlighten Tomas on your relationship with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Clearly he will not listen to me." He urged her further, "Go on...tell him."

Anna sighed, "Before the Great Thaw, Hans said that he loved me. I thought he was going to help me save my sister. Instead, he attempted to kill us both and claim the throne for himself. But with all due respect, Captain Alek, I do not believe that Zi is-"

"With all due respect, princess..." interrupted Alek. "You are in no position to defend her. Hans' betrayal proves that you aren't the best judge of character."

Now Anna became infuriated. She narrowed her lips and refuted, "I'm sorry, Alek. But did I not tell you about Tomas when he saved me?"

"And your point?"

"Clearly I judged his character correctly!" exclaimed Anna.

The captain scoffed, "Clearly not." He glared at Tomas. "You think you're so noble and just. The Maelstrom would've had Zi hanging from the gallows the second she seemed suspicious. How far you've fallen from their ways."

Tomas felt the anger and pain building up within him. "That's enough, captain."

Alek stared him down and jeered, "You're a disgrace to the Maelstrom, Tomas. I can think of no greater dishonor to all who died on the mountain that day."

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH!" He was swarmed with thoughts of Carina and all of his comrades who died in the battle against the Raven. Overcome by grief, anguish, and frustration, Tomas lunged at Alek, his fist raised high. He punched the captain across the cheek.

Alek kneed him in the gut, only to get punched again. Kristoff grabbed the captain to hold him back.

Benjamin held back Tomas to the best of his abilities.

Regardless, Tomas and Alek broke free from their restrainers and charged at each other again. Before they could clash, a snow flurry blasted them to the ground. "Enough, you two!" ordered Queen Elsa. "We can't fall apart on each other. We are all that we've got."

Alek rose to his feet, "But your majesty..."

"We don't need the Raven," affirmed Elsa. "Clearly we can tear ourselves to pieces just fine." Tomas stood and made for the door, "Tomas? Where are you going?"

"To find Zi," he said before exiting. He mounted his steed while asking the bridge guards, "Which way did they go?"

"Through the woods towards the North Mountain," replied a guard.

Tomas was about to spur Thor when he heard Lucky squeak on his shoulder, "No, buddy. Sit this one out." The snowgie refused to leave him, so Tomas spurred his horse and rode for the mountain. As he did so, memories of the battle fought long ago filled his mind.

Tsao finally stopped running, and planted his feet on one of the North Mountain's snowy peaks. Zi trudged through the snow behind him as he turned and smiled. "I knew you would choose me."

Zi caught her breath, "I'm not returning with you."

"Then why follow me here?"

"To convince you." She stood tall. "I love you Tsao, I won't deny it. I want to believe you love me."

"Of course I do."

"Then side with me against the Raven." Tsao's smile disappeared as she continued. "Together we can stop him, then return to China and restore the Scarlet Sword to what it once was." Her husband remained silent. "Tsao?"

He shook his head as a single tear escaped his eye, "You came all this way...just to betray me-"

"Tsao stop this! Listen to yourself! I don't know what they've done to you, but you're brainwashed!" Zi gulped, "My husband would always stand by my side!"

He sneered at her, "Then I am no longer your husband." The words shattered Zi's heart, causing her to tear up for the first time in years. He unsheathed his twin daos and pointed them at her. "You are an enemy of the Scarlet Sword, and we'll pay with your blood!"

Zi stared down her former lover and hissed, "So be it." She flourished her dao just as he charged at her. Their swords clanged thrice before they spun and struck again. Zi tripped Tsao, and brought her sword down on him. He rolled away and kicked her in the chest, sending her tumbling back into the snow. She sprung up and kicked him in the jaw. She kicked again just as he did, and their feet met each other. They simultaneously spun and jabbed with their swords. Tsao put Zi in a chokehold, but she growled and punched him in the ear. She then backflipped away, only to be elbowed in the face. Tsao swings his swords across. The first barely missed while the second slashed Zi across her arm. Her blood struck against the pure white snow and she fell to her knees. She weakly raised her sword, only to have it kicked out of her hands.

Tsao placed his twins swords at her neck, as if they were a giant pair of scissors ready to behead her. They locked eyes once more. While her eyes were filled with emotion, his only teemed with rage. Zi realized that the Tsao she knew as truly gone, and soon she would be to. He firmly gripped the swords and prepared to finish her when he heard thunderous stomping. He turned just as Tomas barreled through with Thor. Tomas leapt off of his horse and tackled Tsao into the snow.

Tomas struck him with his shield, but Tsao evaded the next hit. He swung both of his blades against Tomas' single sword, and disarmed him. The blacksmith stuck to his shield and charged at Tsao. He bashed him so hard that he dropped both swords. Tomas then turned while unsheathing his throwing axe. He wedged it into Tsao's shoulder, drawing a spurt of blood. Tsao headbutted Tomas back and pulled the axe out of his shoulder. He proceeded to throw it at Tomas, who caught and threw it back. Tsao caught it and flung it back again. It grazed Tomas' leg, causing him to stagger. Tsao ran up and kneed him in the face, but Tomas quickly recovered and grabbed hold of his leg. He yanked Tsao down and punched him in the face. Tsao then grabbed his sword and surged forward.

In her weakened state, Zi tossed Tomas her sword, "Tomas!"

He caught it dueled Tsao. Tsao flipped away and flung several throwing knives from his sleeve. Tomas ducked under the projectiles while Tsao grabbed his shield. He flung Tomas' own shield at him, which sent Tomas colliding into Zi. Both went sliding down the mountain with the shield as their sled. Tsao yelled, "This is only the beginning!" His scream echoed across the mountain as Zi and Tomas sled down. The two then slid upwards and crashed against a palace of ice. They fell over, both breathing heavily. Tomas rolled over to face Zi, "Are you alright?"

"Thanks to you...I am," she groaned.

Tomas glanced over at his shield and back to Zi, "That...was kind of fun."

Zi began to smile as the two laughed. They're moment of joy ended with the sounds of tremendous stomping. The doors of the ice palace opened as a monster snowman emerged. Zi and Tomas had no energy left for a fight or quick getaway. They watched as the beast growled at them. It raised an icy claw just as Lucky popped out of Tomas' sleeve. He squeaked in protest.

The monster growled.

Lucky squeaked.

The monster growled.

Lucky squeaked.

The monster...growled.

And...Lucky squeaked.

The monster shrugged and went back into the ice palace.

Tomas looked over at his little snowgie, "I don't know what you just said, but I'm happy you tagged along."

Lucky squeaked as Tomas grabbed some bandages from his satchel and nursed Zi's arm wound.

Tomas, Zi and Lucky mounted Thor and returned down the North Mountain. On their way, Tomas found himself staring at a particular cliff. It was the one where he had lost Carina, which prompted wave upon wave of horrible flashbacks. "Tomas?" worried Zi.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes...I'll...I'll be fine."

Zi remembered his story about Carina and mournfully stared at the cliff. She sighed and kissed Tomas on his cheek, surprising him. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Coming after me."

"Of course," smiled Tomas. "You're my friend, and I'll never give up on you."


	21. Chapter 21 - Riding for War

**Chapter: 21 Riding for War**

Tomas and Zi rode back to Arendelle Castle to find the others waiting in the courtyard. "Zi!" rejoiced Benjamin. The explorer hugged her tight, "Thank heavens you're alright!"

She grunted in pain, "Good to see you too, Ben."

Ben gasped, realizing he'd squeezed the wound on her arm. "Oh my...Gerda! We need fresh rags!"

Zi noticed Alek staring her down. She clenched her fist and stood in front of everyone. Tomas said, "Zi? What are you-"

She held up a gold necklace displaying a dragon engraving. "When I turned seven, my parents inducted me into the Scarlet Sword, a clan of assassins created to defend China. For many years, I accepted contracts to take down military targets and others who threatened our lands. Later, we began to assassinate those responsible for other injustices. Thieves, slavers, abusers, crimelords. I have taken many lives. So many that I cannot recall the quantity. Call it service...call it slaughter...You too would to defend your homeland. You do it now." Elsa and Anna looked at each other. "When the Raven emerged to wreak havoc on the kingdoms, he reached opposition. The Last of the Maelstrom, Tomas, struck fear in him. So much so, that he contracted the Scarlet Sword to eliminate him. Normally, our grandmaster would dismiss a contract from outside of our country. Surprisingly, he accepted the Raven's, and we were dispatched to Corona. It was as if everyone was blinded by the grandmaster, for only I could see that what we were doing was wrong." She choked up. "Even my own husband has so blindly accepted the Raven's contract. Now, I've lost him to it. So I did what had to be done. I defended Tomas, as I do now. By doing so, I have seen a life outside of the Scarlet Sword. He...Benjamin...Lucky...Elsa...Anna...Kristoff...Olaf...even you, Alek. You are my new family. And if the Scarlet Sword has taught me anything, it is that you NEVER give up on family. You defend each other, and if necessary...give your life." She walked in front of Alek.

"Zi?" worried Ben.

She spread her arms open and fell to her knees. "I am not your enemy, but if you truly believe I am...Do what must be done, and take my life."

Alek locked eyes with Zi. His nostrils flared before he let his pride go. With a mighty huff, he reached out his hand and helped her up. To everyone's shock, Alek then dropped to one knee. "You are a noble...and admirable warrior, Zi. You do what you must to defend who, and what you love. You must understand that I do the same for my kingdom. After the treachery of Prince Hans, I had lost faith in outsiders. With the Raven threatening Arendelle, I put my walls up higher than ever. I now see I was wrong to do so. If I believe that every outsider is evil, I will lose the opportunity to meet good people like you. And that is why...I ask that you forgive me, my lady."

Zi faintly smiled, "I already have." She now helped him up and they each placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"I am honored to fight evil alongside you," smirked the captain. "Honored."

They exchanged nods of respect before the servant Gerda came to tend to her arm.

Captain Alek then approached Tomas while the others headed back inside. "I was wrong to say what I did back in the foyer...About you being a disgrace to the Maelstrom. I was frustrated, and ignorant. Both of those traits have only strengthened with my age."

"No," replied Tomas. "You were right. I did give up the stern ways of the Maelstrom. I forgive, I trust...I cry. Therefore, I am a disgrace to them all. Even my Carina."

Alek shook his head with a smile, "You're no disgrace, Tomas. Look at all you've done. You've saved more people from the Raven's tyranny then the Raven ever did. If you had to break tradition to do so, so be it. You're in charge of your destiny and show it by moving on. You let nothing define you and just keep surging onward. You let your actions from this moment forward say who you are. You're an inspiration, dammit. To your friends, to me, and the queen herself."

Tomas tilted his head with curiosity, "What did she say?"

"She only speaks highly of you, and believes you are the key to saving Arendelle." Alek shook his head, "Just like her parents believed."

"You knew the king and queen?"

Alek chuckled, "Boy, I've served Arendelle for over thirty years. I'll never forget a conversation I had with the king and queen. I had just brought them news of the Maelstrom's victories against the Raven. They just wanted to hear about '_That Tomas boy_'." Tomas began to smile as he continued, "Queen Idun would say...'He's going to be the best.' Agdar would laugh and reply...'He is the best. He always will be.'"

Tomas nodded, "Thanks for that, captain. I wish I could have seen them again before they passed."

"I miss them too," said Alek. "But now is no time for mourning. Tis time to take action! And I know where to start." Alek beckoned Tomas to follow him. He called the others over on his way to the dungeon.

All observed the shackled arsonist, his face entirely bruised. "What happened to him?" asked Benjamin.

"I was...angry." intoned Alek. "BUT, I did get answers. He says that Prince Hans sent him."

"Hans?" wondered Anna. "But I thought he was imprisoned in the Southern Isles?"

"He should be," added Elsa. "Unless the Raven got to him."

Alek shrugged. "Further..._persuasion..._got him too confess where he came from. Weselton."

**_WESELTON  
_**  
The name made Tomas' heart sink. "Oh no. Nora..."

"We haven't seen her for a while," replied Anna.

Tomas shook his head, "That's because she's headed for Weselton to warn her friends about the Raven!"

"If Hans is in Weselton, and indeed working for the Raven, the poor girl is walking into a trap," distressed Ben.

"We have to warn her and stop Hans," affirmed Tomas. "How far is Weselton from here?"

"If you ride fast, you can make it there by tomorrow night. Travel along the fjord," answered Alek.

"We'll need two more horses," said Tomas as two servants ran for the stables. Soon, they had two cream-colored steeds waiting by Tomas'.

As Tomas, Zi, and Benjamin mounted their horses, Anna asked, "What about us?"

"Alek and his men will look after you. Fear not. The Trailblazers will put a stop to Hans." Tomas waved and spurred Thor.

"Let's ride!" cheered Zi. Lucky squeaked and swung on her braid.

"ONWARD TRAILBLAZERS!" cheered Benjamin before his voice cracked. He chuckled, "Puberty...there you are."

As they rode into the night, Alek glanced over at the royal sisters, "What the hell is a Trailblazer?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched the Raven, causing his surrounding crows to caw and scatter. "You idiot! Curse you! Curse your entire clan!"

Tsao stood firm against the fiend's outburst. "We answered your call and-"

"FAILED!" jeered the Raven. He frustratedly scraped at the ground, his taloned boots sending forth sparks. "I hired you because you I thought you were the best assassins the world had ever seen. Clearly, I was wrong. The Scarlet Sword is worthless! Not only have you and your clan failed me, but one of yours has defected to Tomas' side!"

Tsao grit his teeth at the mention of Zi. "I had no idea she would do such a-"

He ignored Tsao and pointed a wing at him. "GO...go to your grandmaster and tell him of your failure. I'm sure he will give a far worse punishment than I could ever bestow upon you!"

Tsao exited the spire, leaving the Raven to his tantrum. He called a flyer to his side, "Fly to Weselton and report back to me. I want to know the status on Hans' army. Tell him we need to move faster than planned. I need them ready to move by the end of the week!" The flyer nodded and glided out the window.

The Raven removed his artificial wings and slammed his fists against the wall. "DAMN YOU, TOMAS!" He descended into insanity. "I will not be defeated by the Maelstrom's golden boy. I will not...I WILL NOT!" He furiously paced around his lair. "I've got to stop him. I've go to. The master's plan will be ruined if I fail him! The master will crush me and spare Hades. No...No that's not good. Get yourself together, you can stop Tomas. You will...stop Tomas."

The sun rose over the kingdom of Weselton. Hans awakened and put his pants on. "Another _fantastic _night," he sighed. He flashed a malicious smirk and looked over his shoulder, "Coming, dear?" Nora remained in bed, her gaze fixed on the wall. "Dear? I'm talking to you." he said in a much more demanding tone. She would not budge.

"Leave me alone," she whispered timidly.

He slipped back into bed and kissed her neck, giving her terrifying chills. "Get up darling..."

"Don't touch me,"

"Oh don't play hard to get." He kissed her again and attempted to grope her.

"I said don't touch me anymore!" she yelled and pushed him away. The force caused her to topple out of bed, and she quickly used the blanket to clothe herself.

"What did you say to me?" whispered Hans before turning insidiously violent, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" He backhanded Nora across the face so hard, she fell over. He then grabbed her by the arm and squeezed, "I'll touch you as much as I want! You're mine. I OWN you, Nora. You understand me?" He shoved her to the floor. "DO YOU?"

Nora trembled, rubbing the reddened side of her face with a grimace. "I understand..."

"Understand what?"

"That I am yours." she whimpered.

Hans smiled again, his ego filled with ecstasy of hearing her say it. "That's a good girl. Because if you say something like that again I'll..." He made a fist and shook it. "Then I'll tell the Raven about what you did. I'm sure he'll do much worse to you. Is that what you want?"

"No," she slowly stood up.

"No what?" stomped Hans, enjoying his position of power to an excessive amount.

She gulped, "No...your majesty."

Hans smirked and then forced a powerful kiss on her lips. "Now get dressed. I want to show you something." He led Nora cross the manor house balcony just as a flyer landed on it. "What now?"

The flyer hissed, "What is the status of the army?"

Hans chuckled and pointed downwards. Battalions of soldiers marched in formation. "They'll be ready to move on Aredendelle by next week."

The flyer replied, "The Raven needs them ready by the end of this week."

Hans sneered, "I suppose I could pick up the pace." He smacked Nora's bottom, making her gasp. "Do you think I can do it, honey?"

Nora sighed, "Of course you can, your majesty. You can accomplish anything. No one can stop you." Nora closed her eyes, filling her mind with thoughts of Tomas.


	22. Chapter 22 - The Road to Weselton

**Chapter: 22 Road to Weselton  
**

The Trailblaze Trio sped onwards toward Weselton. They followed the fjord as Captain Alek had suggested. It was midday, and they would reach Weselton by nightfall if all went smoothly.

"Guys..." groaned Benjamin. "Guuuuuuuys."

Tomas rolled his eyes, "For the last time, Benji. We'll eat when we get to Weselton."

"Soooooo hungry," he grumbled. "Fooooooooooooooood."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," added Zi. "But I'm with Ben. We need to eat something, Tomas."

"That's two votes against one," said Benjamin. Suddenly, Tomas' horse, Thor came to a stop. The horse's stomach rumbled, and he looked up at Tomas. Benjamin laughed hysterically, "Make that three votes."

Lucky squeaked distressingly. Zi then exclaimed, "Four votes!"

Tomas sulked, "Fine...We'll stop for food at the next town we see."

"YESSSSS!" cheered Ben before clenching his grumbling stomach again.

The trio traveled along the fjord for several more miles before coming across a log structure. The sign above it read: 

**_WANDERING OAKEN'S TRADING POST II_****  
****_(No ravens allowed, ya?)_**

Tomas opened the door to hear a soft and pleasant voice go,"Woo hoo." A burly, strawberry blonde man with a delightful smile sat by the counter. "Before you step any further, travelers...please hold up your arms, ya?"

Tomas, Zi, and Benjamin held up their arms while Lucky just stared at his torso.

Oaken breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. None of you have wings."

"What?" wondered Tomas.

"All the chaos in Arendelle is bad for business. So I am temporarily switching operations to alllll the way out here. Far from the Raven and his dastardly followers. But enough about me, ya? What can I get you all?"

"Food," said Tomas.

"Arrows," suggested Zi.

"FOOD ON THE TIPS OF ARROWS," blurted Ben.

"As you can see, we are very hungry." chuckled Tomas.

"Not a problem at all. I'll have your bellies filled in no time. And for the best price!" Oaken went to the back of his shop and brought forth plenty of foods to choose from.

"Oh my..." grimaced Benjamin. "What on earth are those atrocious things?"

Zi raised one of her thin, black brows. "You mean...broccoli?"

"UGH! Disgusting."

"It's a vegetable."

"That's why it's disgusting!" snapped Ben. He poked a piece of cabbage, "Ewwwwww I think I saw it move." He then eyed several filets of steak. "Ooooooo now we're talking."

The explorer was about to inhale the steaks when Oaken blocked him. "Ah ah ahhhh. Money first. Then eating." Oaken brought over the extra arrows for Zi and asked, "And will we be paying or trading today?"

"Paying," replied Tomas.

Oaken scratched his mustache. "Say...Aren't you the man who saved Princess Anna a while back?"

"I am."

"Ooooo!" Oaken clapped, "That makes you eligible for the 'Anna Discount'. Aaaaand the 'Homeland Hero Discount'."

"You just made those up, didn't you?" suspected Zi.

Oaken shrugged, "Do you want discounts or no?"

Tomas interrupted, "Of course we do." He pulled out a bag of coins from his satchel and handed them to Oaken.

The trader hummed and counted the coins while the Trailblazers waited impatiently. "Ohh..." he frowned. "So sorry. But it appears you are short. I'll need another hundred."

"What?!" shrieked Benjamin. "This is absurd! What kind of business are you running here?"

"Sorry, but I must include the 'Raven Terrorism Tax'."

"What?" scoffed Ben. "Tomas...can't you smash his soul or turn his face inside out or something?"

"Will this suffice?" Zi removed her Scarlet Sword medallion.

Oaken analyzed the piece, "Oh yes. This will do just fine!"

"Good, keep it." affirmed Zi. "It has no value to me anymore."

"Might I wonder why?"

"You might," winked Zi.

The trio bid Oaken farewell and rested at the shores of the fjord, feasting on their meals. "That Oaken fellow certainly drives a hard bargain," said Tomas while eating a sandwich. Lucky nibbled on a piece of it and scurried back to Tomas' shoulder.

"Considering how are companion eats, I'd say w paid the price." Zi and Tomas watched as Benjamin annihilated every form of nourishment he could get his hands on. His horse trembled, dreading the ride to Weselton. The stallion immediately fainted at the sight of Ben eating another crate of food.

"Breathe, Mr. Thatch," joked Tomas. "I need us ready to move in less than an hour." He peered over at Zi, "Thank you for helping out in there."

"I was happy to get rid of that medallion. I have a new family now. Maybe even a new home." Zi craned her neck, "Where will your home be, Tomas?"

He shrugged with a smile, "Wherever the roads of fate take me." He offered Zi the other half of his sandwich. "I'm full. Will you finish it?"

Zi nodded and gladly took the sandwich. Far in the distance, a flyer spied on them before vanishing into the foliage.

Flanked by two flyers, the Raven flew over the North Mountain. He dipped and weaved passed the peaks and landed at the summit. He and his henchmen sunk into the snow. "My lord...why have you brought us here?" asked a flyer.

The other flyer smacked him, "We are his bodyguards! We go wherever the master pleases!"

"Silence. Both of you," snarled the Raven. "I'm reminiscing." He trudged through the snow, "This is where it all happened...those many years ago. We were scattered...routed...forced to make our final stand here. He peered over a cliffside, recalling the events that took place on it. He could still hear Tomas' screams from when he dropped the love of his life. He hummed at such thoughts, as if getting some form of sadistic pleasure out of his suffering.

In that instant, one the Raven's spies flew down and bowed. "Master, Tomas and his company are headed along the Arendellian fjord."

"They're headed for Weselton," cawed the Raven. "Alert Prince Hans." 


	23. Chapter 23 - The Enemy of My Enemy

**Chapter: 23 The Enemy of My Enemy**

Just as Alek had estimated, the Trailblazers had passed into the kingdom of Weselton by nightfall. They rode along a nearby ridge to get a better look at the kingdom. "Weaseltown," said Benjamin.

"You mean, Weselton," chuckled Tomas.

"Despite all of my travels, I have never been here before." said Ben.

"Neither have I," added Zi.

"Likewise," huffed Tomas. "We need a plan for getting over the walls."

"Or through the gates!" suggested Ben. "I can distract them with my knowledge of the ancient world!"

Tomas stopped him just as he grabbed his backpack, "Not a good idea. Hans already has dominion over the kingdom. If he's working with the Raven, he's bound to be looking for us."

Ben sat down with a groan, "Well then, what's your plan?"

Tomas scratched his stubble. "Alright...We'll scale the wall and-"

"I don't do climbing," intoned Ben as he poked his flab.

"Oh for the love of..." groaned Zi. "I'LL scale the wall and open the gates from the other side."

"And what about the guards?" asked Tomas.

"I'll kill them."

"ALL of them? By yourself?"

"Yes."

"And if you're captured?"

Zi drew a blank, "I...Yeah alright we need another plan. Something stealthy..."

**_KABOOOOOOOOM!  
_**

A cannonball blasted a hole in the wall, sending chunks of stone crumbling all around.

"Or we could just ride in through there," said Tomas. "Come on!" They galloped down the ridge and made for the kingdom. The gap in the wall had exposed the conflict resonating within.

"Oh my stars..." gasped Ben. "It's a full-scale rebellion!" The people of Weselton were yelling in the streets as soldiers kept them back. Through the chaos, Prince Hans could be seen behind them.

"People of Weselton!" he announced. "I assure you that the reconstruction of our army is in the best interests of our nation. Once we take Arendelle, all will be well in this kingdom!"

The crowd began to boo him and scream, "Liar!"

"Where is our duke?!" roared a woman.

"Yeah! Where?!" heckled another citizen.

Hans schemed, "He...is in custody for his crimes against you. For focusing on his own wealth rather than yours!"

"But now you focus on the army instead of us!" exclaimed a citizen while others yelled in agreement.

"Your unrest tires me," sneered Hans. "This is the last chance for all of you to return to your homes." The people continued to riot and Hans said..."Open fire."

Muskets flashed as Hans' men fired upon the crowd. Then, a wave of flyers flew down and began to pick off stragglers with their taloned-boots.

"We need to get out of the streets!" ordered Tomas. He spurred Thor as Zi and Benjamin followed behind. They weaved through the chaos as cannon's blasted overhead. People screamed in horror, fleeing for their homes while countless others were slaughtered.

The trio turned down an alleyway to evade the barrage. As they did so, they faced down a single soldier beating an older man with the butt of his musket. Zi fired an arrow into the soldier's chest while Tomas dismounted to assist the man. His grey hair was bloodied from the hits he had taken. "I've got you," he said. "Ben! Hand me a cloth!" Benjamin pulled one out of his backpack and tossed it to Tomas, who wrapped it around the old man's head.

"Thank you..." he winced.

"This way!" ordered a soldier from the streets.

"Damn," cursed Tomas.

"We need to hide, now!" exclaimed Zi while removing her arrow from the downed soldier's chest.

"In here...," groaned the old man. He pointed a trembling finger at the house in front of them.

Tomas nodded, "Ben, get the door." The explored did so as Tomas and Zi helped the elder in. Tomas worriedly glanced back at his horse. Thor snorted and urged him to hide inside, as if saying he and the other steeds would be just fine. Tomas nodded and kept moving.

The old man led them in and pointed at a carpet in his bedroom. Ben removed it and the old man pulled on a tiny, steel latch. As he did so, he revealed a hidden room. "Quickly!" he urged. Everyone stepped down into it and he seal fit up, pulling the carpet back over. "Quiet everyone," he whispered sharply.

All sat in silence as they heard the door swing open. Soldiers barged into the house as one ordered, "Search upstairs! I want the man responsible for killing our lieutenant! You hear that, Nathaniel?! We're going to fin you, you old fool!" They ransacked the home for seemingly forever. When the footsteps sounded directly overhead, Tomas firmly gripped his sword, preparing for the worst.

"Sir, there's no one here!" echoed a younger soldier's voice.

"Report back to Hans. Fall back, everyone."

Everyone remained silent for hours, afraid to make a single sound for fear of being discovered. They waited so long in silence, that Tomas began to drift in and out of slumber.

It was not until another hour had passed before the old man broke the silence. "Arendelle..." Tomas looked up at him. "Your shield. I'm afraid if you come to stop the duke, he is long gone. Now, Hans holds control."

"We've noticed," replied Tomas.

The old man held out his hand, "Thank you for saving me back there. It'll take a lot more then the butt of a rifle to stop me. I'm Nathaniel."

Tomas shook his hand, "I'm Tomas. This is Zi and Benjamin. We've come to stop Hans."

The old man smiled through his grey beard. "Then my prayers have been answered." He began to tear up.

"What happened to you?" asked Tomas while holding Lucky.

Nathaniel wiped his tears. "Life under the duke was terrible. Especially after Arendelle cut off all trade relations with us. We were struggling, and the people flocked to Hans when he arrived. We disregarded our prior knowledge of the prince's treachery, and paid the price. I was one of many advocates speaking out against this change. Hans didn't like that...so he arrested my family and I. In an effort to make an example of us to all other 'traitors'...he-" Nathaniel's lower lip trembled as he broke down. "Hans had my wife and three children hanged, and he made me watch. My wife...and three little boys." He cried as Benjamin put his arm around him. "He let me go so I would live with it. When I got home, I took this flintlock." He placed a pistol on the table. "And put it to my temple, determined to end my suffering. Yet...I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. I realized that by doing so, I would let Hans win. No...I won't be broken, and I'll fight against him until my dying day. I now realize that I needed to be here...to help you three."

"And we will do our best to overthrow Hans, I assure you." Tomas nodded. "We need to find a way to get to him."

"Has he ever seen you before?"

"No," said Tomas.

Nathaniel began to smile. "Perhaps you could say you are mercenaries here to join his cause."

"That's not a bad idea," added Zi. "I could say I'm with the Scarlet Sword, and Tomas...lose the shield and you're golden!"

"What about me?" asked Ben.

Tomas pondered, "Ben can be...our servant!"

He grimaced, "Seriously?"

"Yes. It will make us look even more powerful."

"Unless you want to pass yourself off as a warrior," snickered Zi.

"Fine...I'll be your servant," sulked Ben.

"What about my Maelstrom armor?" thought Tomas.

Nathaniel grinned and opened up his dusty wardrobe, "I have some spare clothes that just may fit you, Tomas." 


	24. Chapter 24 - Belly of the Beast

**Chapter: 24 Belly of the Beast  
**

Zi and Benjamin snuck through the city's alleyways. The early morning humidity had only caused further tension. Sweat drenched their faces, and they had to periodically stop to wipe their faces clean. Hans had guards patrolling the streets, and even set watches on the rooftops throughout Weselton. They crept behind a stone wall leading to Weselton manor.

**** "Alright, I need to practice this one more time." whispered Zi.

Benjamin groaned, "Agaaaain?"

**_SLAP!  
_**

"Yes again!" scolded Zi. She recomposed herself and rehearsed, "I am Ying, assassin of the Scarlet Sword. The Raven has instructed me to serve as your bodyguard. This is our servant, Fatso."

"Why do I have to be called that?" grumbled Ben as he poked his belly.

"Because first of all...it's true. Second...it's more derogatory. After all, Tomas and I are your cold-hearted masters."

Benjamin chuckled, causing his mustache to bounce, "Fatso, reporting for duty."

"Excellent," she smiled. She could see a silhouette hidden behind the adjacent wall. "Tomas is in position. Now let's do it for real."

Zi stepped out into the open and the mahogany-coated, Weselton guards immediately trained their rifles on her, "Stay where you are!" barked one.

Zi was as fearless as could be, "Stay where I am? Stay where I am?! How DARE you point your guns at me! The Raven would be most displeased with your treatment of one of his finest warriors!" The men nervously looked at each other, but kept their guns aimed at her.

"Who...who are you?" asked a soldier.

"I am Ying, assassin of the Scarlet Sword. The Raven has instructed me to serve as Prince Hans' bodyguard. This is our servant, Fatso."

Benjamin came wobbling out and fell to his knees, "I live to serve you, oh mighty Ying. I am but your rotund butler. Not even a butler. A mere worm crafted as a slave. A slave so weak and feeble that my-"

Zi kicked him and whispered, "Okay we get it!"

All but one soldier decided to put his rifle down. He was a younger, and far more menacing soldier. His face was clean-shaven, and his teal eyes were very intimidating. He kept his rifle pointed at Zi's head while his finger caressed the trigger. The soldier sneered, "You said OUR slave. Who is the other master?"

Zi scowled at him, "The Butcher." She made room for Tomas to come walking over. He was dressed in black pants and a vest, with a grey buttoned shirt underneath. Even Zi bowed before him, "The Raven has spared no expense to see his efforts fulfilled. Gentlemen, I give you the most feared bounty hunter in the Eastern Kingdoms."

"The Eastern Kingdoms!" echoed Ben, only to be kicked by Zi.

Tomas grimaced, "Why am I not meeting Prince Hans right now?"

Zi bowed again, "Because these ignorant soldiers refuse to let us in."

Tomas glared at them, "You dare refuse THE BUTCHER, entrance?"

"Do you?!" added Ben, only to have Zi kick him again.

"I'm sure the Raven will love to hear of our mistreatment," goaded Tomas. "You''ll all be beheaded, you worthless drones!"

The last soldier put his gun down and gulped, "Let them through!"

"That's more like it," said Zi.

As they walked in, Ben boasted in a soldier's face, "Yeah that's right. You'd better let us in!"

Zi yanked him by the ear, "This way, FATSO."

A soldier brought them before Prince Hans. The power-hungry man sat luxuriously in his throne. "My liege," bowed a soldier. "The Raven has sent two warriors to help us. This is Ying of the Scarlet Sword and the Butcher of the Eastern Kingdoms."

Hans sipped wine from his chalice while eyeing them. "And who is the third one?"

"Their servant, my lord...Fatso."

Hans began to snicker. His snicker became a chuckle, and his chuckle a proud laugh. He carelessly dropped his chalice and snorted, "What a name for a servant!" He walked down to them, "Welcome...to Weselton." The trio remained silent. "Come! Let me show you around." He glared at Benjamin, "Not you, filth! Make yourself useful and dust my chair."

Tomas glared at Hans and spoke in a stern, deep voice, "My servant follows our orders...and orders alone. He's coming with us."

Hans felt a twinge of fear within and did his best not to show it, "Oh...I...I was just joking. Of course he can join us on the tour...Mr. Butcher sir."

"That's more like it," growled Tomas.

Hans took them across the halls and over to the manor house balcony. "I'm sure the Raven will be pleased," he gloated.

Tomas, Zi, and Benjamin looked down to see a horrific sight. A massive army stood in formation, practicing maneuvers and combat techniques. Zi kept herself composed, "Impressive."

"Two thousand strong. Muskets...Cannons...All ready to bring Arendelle to its pitiful knees. Perhaps you can join us in the assault, even though the Raven has promised me the queen and princess. I'd make them my...pets."

Tomas tensed up at the thought, but remained calm. "We are to serve as your bodyguards, Hans."

"Ah, right." nodded Hans. "With you two at my side, no one will dare to cross me. So sorry if you had to see that ugly mess in the streets last night. The filth of this kingdom wouldn't comply so I had to..." He made his hands into and went, "Bang...Bang! But hey...it showed them who's boss. Am I right?" The Trio remained silent. "You guys don't say much. I like it. The Raven himself is coming to oversee my work tomorrow." He looked to Zi. "Why don't you and your servant get accommodated into one of the manor house bedrooms? I'd like to speak with the Butcher alone."

Zi nodded, "Of course. Come on Fatso," she yanked him by the arm.

Hans chuckled, "Follow me,"

Tomas walked alongside Hans as they entered his private quarters. "Why have you called me here?"

"To show you a benefit of working for me," smirked Hans. "Oh darling! Won't you join us?" There was nothing but silence. "Darling?..." Hans grit his teeth and yelled, "Dammit, you little bitch! Get out here NOW!"

Tomas' heart just about stopped when he saw Nora come rushing in. The side of her face was reddened from Hans' backhand. Her face bore nothing but pain and anguish. Tomas' gaze met hers. Her blue eyes lit up when she realized who he was. She gasped and said, "Tom-"

"NORA!" scolded Hans while squeezing her arm. "You will not speak unless spoken to!"

"Yes, your majesty. Forgive me, your majesty." she submitted.

Hans took a deep breath. "Sorry about that, Butcher. As you can see, I too have a servant. This here is Nora, and let me tell you...she sure is _fantastic_." He pulled her in close and forced a long, and lustfully disgusting kiss on her lips. "Play your cards right...and maybe...just maybe I'll let you lay with her too," he declared before smacking her bottom. "She can be one of the many perks of working for me."

The sight had Tomas on the verge of breaking every bone in the prince's body. He could feel the rage building up within. So much so, that he thought he was going to explode. The adrenaline surged through his veins, and his heart pounded so loudly, that he could barley hear himself think. His nostrils flared and his breaths shortened. He clenched a fist so tightly, his nails nearly drew blood.

Hans raised one of his auburn brows at the sight, "Something wrong, Butcher?"

Tomas thought fast, "Tonight."

"What?"

"I want her...tonight."

"But you just got here,"

"Consider it sealing the deal," snapped Tomas. "I want her. TONIGHT."

Hans was speechless. He did his best to stay composed. "I...Well I...If you..." Tomas stared him down. "Of course you can have her for tonight. Consider it...sealing the deal. As you said." He nudge Nora, "And then you get me again, darling. He can be your warmup."

Later that night, Zi was fixing her bed while Ben polished her shoes. "You're fine..." she whispered. "We're the only ones in here."

"I refuse to break character!" defied Ben. "Fatso the servant is a good servant."

Four knocks and scratch sounded on the door. Zi quickly opened it as Tomas walked in. After locking it, he whispered, "She's here."

"Who's here?" asked Zi.

"Nora. Hans has her like a slave."

"Who's Nora?" wondered Ben.

"She's a maiden back in Arendelle. We...know each other very well. I..I have to get her out now."

"Don't be a fool, Tomas." warned Zi. "The Raven is arriving tomorrow. Do not ruin our chances of stopping him. One wrong move and he'll disappear again!"

"But Nora-"

"She has to be strong and hold one more day. Don't jeopardize this, Tomas."

Tomas bit his lip, "But he's been using her for..." He cringed at the thought. "I cannot stand by and let him lay another hand on her. I just can't!"

He exited as Zi reached for him, "Wait! Come back!" Tomas closed the door behind him. Zi growled in frustration.

"Now what?" thought Ben.

"We hope he comes to his senses." The door began to open and Zi sighed in relief, "I'm glad you-...oh." She stared down three musket barrels pointed at her head. She and Ben slowly raised their arms up in surrender.

Tomas made his way upstairs where Hans stood in front of the bedroom door. "She's all yours, Butcher. She's very submissive, but just smack her around if she puts up a fight." He smirked, "That always works for me." He opened the door, "Enjoy."

As Tomas walked in, Nora immediately ran towards him, "Tomas no!"

Her warning was too late, and a soldier deadlegged Tomas to the ground. Hans kicked him in the torso while his men held him at gunpoint. "One of the Raven's flyers appeared this evening," jeered Hans. "He said that Tomas and his company were headed for Weselton. He was traveling with a Scarlet Sword assassin...and a fat explorer." Tomas glared up at Hans. "Oh don't be a sore loser, Tomas." He looked over at Nora. "And who would have guessed that you would know this...whore. Were you perhaps...one of her old customers?"

Infuriated by the word, Tomas lunged upwards, only to be shoved back down by a soldier. "Please Hans, let him go." begged Nora. "I'll do anything! I'll never disobey you again. Just please don't hurt him!"

Hans shoved her hard against the wall, "Shut up! I'll deal with you later."

Tomas was angered even further, "Leave her alone you damn coward!"

Hans scoffed, "The Raven will surely award me for capturing the great Tomas. The Last of the Maelstrom himself." He nodded to his soldiers, "Take him."

Nora watched with teary eyes as the soldiers beat Tomas to the point of unconsciousness. 


	25. Chapter 25 - A Warrior's Passion

**Chapter: 25 A Warrior's Passion**

"Tomas...Tomas..." echoed Zi.

"Come on, lad! Wake up!" urged Ben.

Tomas slowly awakened, his face pressed against a dungeon's cold, stony ground. His eyes fluttered as he let out a groan. "Ben?...Zi?"

"That's it, Tomas! Come on back to us!" clapped Ben.

His lower back and neck ached after the beating he'd taken. He shook off his pain and sat up, analyzing his surroundings. He and his companions sat behind grimy cell bars in a decrepit corridor.

Tomas clenched his fist and slammed it on the ground. "Save your strength," demanded Zi.

"It's all my fault. I should've gutted that bastard when I had the chance."

"What's done is done," snapped Zi. "We can only move forward from it." She stood up and yanked at the cell bars. "Now we need to find a way out of here."

Ben rammed himself against the bars before falling over with an aching moan.

"Shhhhhhhh!" went Tomas. "Do you hear that?"

The trio listened to hear chanting echoing beyond the walls. Several shots could be heard as well. "Sounds like the people of Weselton are taking another stand," thought Zi.

"But what good are we in this matter if we're locked in here?" Ben despaired. "There's no way out and the guard keeps the keys on him at all times. Luck is not on our side, my friends."

Suddenly, Tomas' eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers, "Or IS it?"

In that instant, the trio simultaneously realized, "LUCKY!"

The tiny snowgie popped out of Tomas' sleeve and squeaked. Tomas smiled, "Lucky, we need your help to get out of here. Can you steal the keys and bring them to us without being seen?" The snowgie squeaked with enthusiasm, used his mouth to tighten his ascot, and stood at attention. "Thataboy."

"The guard is somewhere up that staircase," pointed Zi.

As Lucky slipped through the bars, Benjamin added, "God's speed, Lucky! Our lives rest in your hands." Lucky was puzzled, and stared at his tiny body. Ben scratched his head, "Our lives rest in your metaphorical, non-existing hands!"

Lucky scurried down the corridor and made ten mighty leaps to the top of the stairs. Once there, he caught his icy breath, and made another ten mighty leaps. And another! And another. Lucky toppled over at the entrance to the next room. He motivated himself with images of Tomas cheering him on. He then envisioned Queen Elsa knighting him "Sir Lucky" and then throwing him into a massive crowd of female snowgies. They squeaked amorously and thrusted him upwards and into Princess Anna's mug of apple cider. Oh how he loved apple cider. So sweet...So delectable...so... 

**_WAAAAAAAAIT!_****  
**

Lucky snapped out of his daydreams and focused on the task at hand. He hopped over a marching soldier's feet and listened for a jingle. Nothing. Lucky turned to hear the clink and clang of keys on their ring. He smiled up at a soldier, who had the keys latched to his belt. The man stretched himself out and sat in his chair. Lucky tiptoed up his pant leg and up to his belt. He leaned in, attempting to to grab the keys with his mouth. "Wha!" gasped the soldier as he jolted himself awake. He stood up and pat down his body, "What the?...I..."

"What is it now, Frederik?" fussed his partner.

Frederik panicked, "I know I felt something running up my leg. I know I did!"

Lucky hid behind the chair, waiting for him to sit down again.

"Probably just a rat. Plenty of those down here."

"I hate this job," grumbled Frederik before sitting down again. Lucky bounced off of his boot and onto his shoulder. The other soldier panicked and held his musket up towards Frederik.

Frederik panicked, "Lars? What is it?"

Lars eyed Lucky, "Don't...move." He swung the butt of his rifle down as Lucky dodged the attack. Lars smacked Frederik unconscious and Lucky leapt onto his rifle. As Lars swung it back, Lucky leapt off and kicked his face. While the hit was ineffective, it did send Lars staggering back until he fell down a flight of stairs. Lucky recomposed himself and grabbed the keys in his mouth. He yanked and tugged, but they were strapped Frederik's belt. It was times like this that Lucky wished Elsa had given him arms. Unable to free the keys from the soldier's belt, Lucky resorted to another method. He slid under a door labeled: ARMORY.

"DOWN WITH HANS! DOWN WITH HANS! DOWN WITH HANS!" roared the crowd. Weselton soldiers fired warning shots, but the crowd only got closer. "DOWN WITH HANS! DOWN WITH HANS!"

Hans watched from his balcony and gave the order, "So...they want to try this again. Open fire. Send them running."

Muskets flashed as Hans' soldiers unleashed a barrage upon the people. But unlike last time, the people did not scatter. They were angered by those killed and surged forward. The soldier's desperately tried to reload in time, but were soon overwhelmed by the angry mob. Hans' green eyes widened as he began to panic. The mob stormed the gates, and began to climb the manor house fences. "Kill them!" trembled Hans. "KILL THEM YOU FOOLS!"

Tomas cracked his knuckles and sighed, "Where could he be?"

"I hope the little guy's alright," worried Ben.

"Look," pointed Zi. "Here he comes!"

The snowgie came bouncing down the stairs while rolling atop a black sphere. "I don't see any keys," worried Tomas.

"What's he rolling?" wondered Ben. His eyes widened when he saw the fuse.

"BOMB!" yelled Tomas before grabbing Zi and Ben to take cover in the cell's corner. Lucky leapt off of the bomb as it rolled over to the cell door.

**_KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
_**

Tomas slowly looked up to find cell bars embedded in the wall just inches from their bodies. He wiped the soot from his face and smiled, "Lucky, you crazy snowgie." The bomb had also blasted a hole in the roof above them. Lucky leapt back on Tomas' shoulder, and using the rubble, the company climbed to the next level and escaped the dungeon.

"Now that is a beautiful sight," rejoiced Ben. From the window, they could see the people of Weselton rallying together and fighting back. They had broken down the gates and were now battling soldiers in Weselton manor. "REVOLUTIOOOOON!" he cheered. "We're witnessing history."

"So long as we don't die, I'm fine with that." Tomas yanked Ben back and ran down the hall. The trio ran into the manor skirmish. Tomas kneed a soldier in the gut before throwing him into the crowd. He then turned and bolted upstairs. Zi leapt from a wall and kicked another in the jaw. She then legswept her next foe and chopped at his face and shoulder.

Benjamin grabbed a man's musket and stared him down, "Haha!" he taunted. "Now what will you do?" The soldier simply shook his rifle free and smacked Ben across the face with it. "Nice move," he winced. "How about best two out of three?" The soldier was about to hit him again, but was shot in the chest. Ben turned to see a familiar, grey-haired man aiming his flintlock. "Nathaniel!" cheered Ben.

"Just putting this pistol to good use!" he laughed back before reloading and firing it again.

Prince Hans panicked from his throne room. He looked out the window and saw his own army falling apart. Half of the men had deserted while the rest sided with the rioters. "No...NO!" he cursed and flipped a chair. "The Raven has forsaken me! My own men have turned!" Nora stood beside his throne when he approached her. He sadistically caressed her cheek, "You...You don't think I'm a bad ruler? Do you?" She remained silent. "DO YOU?!"

She scowled, "It's over...Hans." She was about to walk out when he grabbed her by the waist.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He violently threw her to the floor and pinned her down. "I OWN YOU. If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me." He forcefully kissed her neck as she struggled to break free. "I like it when you struggle."

"Like this?" she grunted before kneeing him in the groin.

Hans howled and leaned back in pain. She kicked him off and turned to get up. As she did so, Hans grabbed her by the foot and dragged her back down. "You worthless little bitch," he hissed. He punched her in the back, making her yelp excruciatingly. "That's not how you treat your prince!" He flipped her over, held her face steady, and raised his fist.

Before he could punch her, a hand caught his arm and squeezed. Hans winced at the pressure and slowly turned to see Tomas, now a free and very much infuriated man. Tomas tightened his grip and then punched Hans directly in the face. The prince fell back and quickly rose to his feet as Tomas stood over Nora.

"Tomas," she smiled.

Tomas kept his gaze fixed on Hans as they stared each other down. "You will never...ever...touch her again."

Hans wiped the blood from his lips and smirked, "We'll see about that." He ran at Tomas and threw a punch at his torso. He gasped when he realized his hit had no effect on the powerful warrior. Tomas' body had been conditioned resist the harshest treatments, and Hans' punch amounted to nothing more than a pat on his abdomen. He locked eyes with Hans before punching him so hard, he fell to the ground. He picked up Hans by the collar and kneed him in the chest. Hans threw another punch, only to have Tomas catch his fist. The blacksmith twisted his arm, snapping Hans' wrist in the process. Hans elbowed Tomas away and staggered onto his throne. He pulled out a dagger he kept hidden under the cushion and then lunged at Tomas. Tomas easily caught the blade, disarmed Hans of it, and skewered it into his jugular. Hans coughed up blood as his movement lessened, and he fell dead. Tomas shoved his body further back and turned.

"Tomas!" Nora ran up and hugged him tight.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"You came back," was all she could say.

"Of course I did," said Tomas. "I'll always come back to you. And I say this now because I don't know if I'll ever get a chance to say it again. I have to listen to my heart...Nora, I love you."

His words caused tears to instantly flow from her eyes. She pushed herself upwards and kissed him on the lips. Initially surprised, Tomas felt his heart race even further as he closed his eyes and kissed her. 

They sunk into the feeling as Tomas brushed away Nora's hair. She caressed his rugged cheek and kissed him once more.

"How...precious." cawed a voice that sent a chill up both Tomas and Nora's spine. They stopped kissing and turned, Tomas still holding Nora close. There stood the Raven himself. "Now this is quite the sight. Tomas, my you've grown since our last encounter. I see you have a new love for me to ruin, too." The Raven laughed, "And of all the maidens...you pick the wretch."

Wielding the dagger he used to kill Hans, Tomas stood in front of Nora and barked, "You will not touch her!" 


	26. Chapter 26 - Revenge of the Raven

**Chapter: 26 Revenge of the Raven**

Armed with a steel dagger, Tomas stood his ground, defending Nora from the Raven's clutches. The fiend circled around the room before landing across and eyeing Tomas. "Ssssscared?" taunted the Raven. Tomas remained firm as sweat trickled from his brow. "You're shaking, Tomas. May I remind you that showing fear is forbidden in the Maelstrom."

"Do not speak of them, you savage!" snarled Tomas.

"Oh...I'M the savage?" scoffed the Raven. "How many people have you killed on your trail of rampage, Tomas? Fifty?...One hundred?"

"Don't listen to him, Tomas." said Nora.

"He knows I'm right," cawed the Raven. "Face it, Tomas. You're a purposeless piece of reckless rabble, just waiting...begging for death! But why? Do you miss her, Tomas? Do you miss your apprentice?"

Tomas' eyes widened at the mention of Carina. He gripped the dagger and kept it pointed at the Raven.

The Raven cackled, "Perhaps a more intelligent and worthy master...would not have led her to her death."

"AAAAAAAGHHHHH!" roared Tomas as he charged at the Raven. The foe evaded his flustered swings and kicked him against the wall. Tomas recovered and stared down the Raven with eyes of pure hatred. His teeth were grit and his nostrils were flaring, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The Raven spun around while simultaneously launching knives out of his wings. Tomas rolled behind the Weselton throne and took cover where Nora was. "Tomas, he's too strong." warned Nora. "We have to run!" Tomas glanced at one of the throne's arms and saw a shining hilt.

"I'm done running away." Tomas ignored Nora's words and grabbed the hilt, exposing the Duke of Weselton's ceremonial sword. He flourished the blade and launched himself at the Raven. The fiend hurled another wave of knives at Tomas, who slashed them away with his sword. He swung his sword downwards, drawing blood fro the Raven's calf. He struck again, only to be kicked by his talon's boots. The talons slashed at Tomas' flesh before he fell to the ground.

Nora took cover under a table, watching the violent encounter. Tomas attacked again just as the Raven flapped his artificial wings. The gust disarmed and staggered Tomas, allowing the Raven to pin him to the ground. He pecked with his beak as Tomas rolled left to evade. He then elbowed the Raven in the neck and jumped back to his feet.

The Raven recovered just as quickly, and smashed Tomas with one of his wings. As Tomas fell over, the Raven jeered at Nora, "I should've known you'd betray me to help Tomas!"

Nora remained silent as Tomas tensed up, "What?"

"What do you mean, _WHAT?_" mocked the Raven.

"Betray...but," Tomas' eyes darted from Nora, to the Raven, and back to Nora. "Nora...you-...You were with?...I trusted you! I thought-"

Nora began to cry, "Tomas I-"

"That's right!" snarled the Raven as he pulled Nora to him by her hair. "Your precious maiden has been working for me this entire time!" Tomas was devastated, and dropped his sword. The moment he did, several flyers swooped in and tackled him to the ground. They beat him into submission and held him down. "Oh don't look so surprised. She's a prostitute! When you deal with trash, you're sure to start smelling like it. Nora's been playing you the whole time."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" exclaimed Tomas while trying to break free.

"I wanted to- I-..I was just-...and...Tomas I was scared that- I...And the Raven he-...I was...I was...I'm so sorry!" she whimpered. "I...I...I...I love you too."

"Love...HAH!' The Raven mocked her in a high-pitched, nasally voice, "Waaa waaa waaa waaaa waa. Oh Tomas I'm so so sooooooorry!" The Raven threw her crying self to the ground, "Pathetic."

Suddenly, a bullet struck a flyer in the head. Nathaniel stood down the hall, his musket nozzle smoking. "I found Tomas! This way!" he hollered as Zi and Benjamin came running over. The angry mob trailed behind them, finishing off the remaining soldiers and mercenaries who stood in their way.

Tomas punched a flyer off of his back and broke free. As he did so, the Raven grabbed Nora's shoulders with his taloned boots. "You're coming with me, my dear." He growled before flying out the window. Tomas just barely missed catching the two before a flyer grabbed him from behind.

Tomas furiously elbowed the enemy until he let go. Then he punched it to the ground and stomped on its face. Zi watched the Raven disappear in the skies above, cursed, and kicked a chair. "We almost had him!"

"On the bright side," chuckled Benjamin. "Weselton is free!" His cheer was followed by countless soldiers and civilians who had bravely fought against Hans. The army had fallen apart, and the country's people began to focus on rebuilding their nation, one brick at a time. Ben saw Tomas bent down on one knee and trembling. "Tomas? You alright, lad?"

Tomas kept his eyes fixed on the ground, "She was with him, Ben. Nora was working for the Raven."

Benjamin gasped, "No..."

He looked up at the explorer with a pair of somber eyes. All he could do was lightly nod.

Nathaniel announced, "People of Weselton! Together, we have destroyed the forces of corruption and will now strive to birth a new nation. One of strength and stability!" Everyone cheered. "I know that my wife and kids are smiling down at me right now, as all of our fallen are! But our triumph on this day began with a brave band of heroes..the mighty...erhm..." Nathaniel leaned down and whispered, "What do you call yourselves again?"

"The Trailblaze Trio," whispered Ben.

"Seriously? That sounds like an appetizer," asked Nathaniel. He shrugged and cleared his throat, "But our triumph on this day began with a brave band of heroes. The Trailblaze Trio! Long may you prosper!"

All in the kingdom celebrated that night, except for Tomas. He kept to himself, sitting on the fjord's shoreline in silence. Lucky scurried up and nibbled at his fingers. "Not now, buddy," he sighed. The snowgie sulked and returned to Ben and Zi with a frown.

"Poor boy," sighed Ben while looking over at Tomas.

Zi remained stern, "His pain of betrayal will heal amine did. In time, he will come back to us. We need to focus on the positive."

"Like our victory here!"

"Right" nodded Zi. "And how angry we've made the Raven."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" bellowed the Raven. He threw a tantrum while two of his mercenaries held Nora. Her wrists were in shackles as the Raven yelled in defeat. He furiously flapped his wings and crowed in anguish. "Everything was working perfectly...now THIS!" He slammed on the ground. "The army was nearly ready to attack Arendelle...That stupid Hans! I should have never recruited him. He lost the kingdom to the people!..." Nora smiled at her master's suffering. He began to hiss, "Led by...Tomas." He growled again and toppled a strategy table over. He proceeded to rip the map atop of it to shreds and scream, "Damn you, Tomas! DAMN YOOOOOU!" All went silent after his outburst.

As he calmed, so too did his ravens. He soothingly pet one of the birds on the head and sighed, "So Tomas wants to ruin my plans for the future? Torment me? Well it's personal now...two can play at that game." Nora's smile disappeared as the Raven turned to face her, "He will suffer for thwarting my operations. I'll make sure of it." The Raven ordered his henchmen, "Leave us." They exited, leaving Nora alone with her master. Her heart raced with terror as the Raven began to remove his artificial wings. "Nora...Nora...Nora. You were my righthand servant. I thought I could trust you."

"I...I'm sorry master,"

The Raven ignored her pathetic response, "I should kill you for your treachery..." He cracked his knuckles.

"No!" Nora fell to her knees and bowed, "Please don't kill me! Forgive me, master!"

He grabbed her by the neck and squeezed, "You are lucky I am a merciful lord." He let her go as she coughed and wheezed. "I will not kill you."

"Oh..." she hacked while gasping for breath. "Thank you, master."

"If..."

She shivered timidly, "If?"

"I will not kill you...if you give me some information." Nora remained silent as the Raven walked around her, looming over like a reaper. "Clearly you and Tomas were _closer_ than I had believed you to be. Being close means trust. Trust means secrets. Tell me Nora, does Tomas have any...family?"

"Fa-fa-fa...family?" gulped Nora.

"Loved ones, deared ones, heartwarming relationships...the latter." Nora felt fear consume every bit of her as a lump built up in her throat. "Well?...SPEAK UP!" roared the Raven, sending Nora cowering in fear.

"He doesn't have any!" she answered.

"Nothing?!" barked the Raven. She balled herself up and covered her face. Her shackles jingled while she trembled at his words.

"No master."

"NOTHING?!"

"No master!"

He hunched over her and cawed in her ear, "ARE YOU LYING TO ME?!" As he grew restless, so too did his crows. They squawked and flapped ferociously.

"No-no master!"

"ARE...YOU...LYING!" He raised his steel gauntlet of a fist.

"PLEASE!" she begged. "No more pain! Don't hit me again."

The Raven ominously leaned in and whispered insidiously, "Nora...are you lying to me?" Her face was increasingly red and she cried profusely. All she could do was nod. "So he does have family?" She sobbingly nodded again. The Raven clenched his fist, "Tell me more." Nora would not answer. "TELL ME MORE!" He stomped, "Fine...the post it is, then!" He grabbed and yanked her by the shackles.

"NO!" screamed Nora as the Raven dragged her to the post. He wrapped her shackles around it and fastened them as she begged for mercy. He ignored her pleas and placed a foot on her her back. Using the talon's on it, he tore open the entire back of her dress. Lines of faded and fresher whip scars covered her pale skin as the Raven unholstered an ebony-colored whip from the wall.

"Are you going to tell me about Tomas' family?" he whispered in her ear. She remained silent, and he raised the whip.

**_CRACK!  
_**

The sound of the whip accompanied by Nora's scream echoed throughout the Raven's lair. The sounds were soon joined by those of the Raven's interrogation.

**_CRACK!...  
_**  
"Please master...no more pain!" screeched Nora.

**_CRACK!...  
_**

**_CRACK!  
_**

"Old woman!" cried Nora in agony.

**_CRACK!  
_**  
"Children!" she sobbed.

**_CRACK!  
_**  
**_CRACK!  
_**  
**_CRACK!  
_**  
"I want names!" bellowed the Raven.

**_CRACK!  
_**  
"Where are they?!"

**_CRACK!  
_**

"Tell me!"

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

****

Tomas stared out across the fjord. The night sky was cloudless and calming. Its stars reflected upon the dark blue waters of which Tomas dipped his feet in. He reminisced on the days when he and Carina would dip their feet in the fjord. They would joke and poke fun at each other. She'd always think she was better than Tomas, and tackle him into the water. He'd shove her off and pin her with a kiss.

Tomas sighed, "Oh Carina, how I wish you were here to see me through this." He cringed at the thought of Nora's betrayal. He had shared so much with her. He scolded himself for saying he loved her. It was just him trying move on with his life after Carina. He just wanted the heartache to end. Now, Nora and the Raven were out there...still a great to Arendelle and all that he loved...

Wait...

Tomas' eyes widened with realization. Nora knew all about Ada, Hilda, and Herfinn. They were in grave danger if the Raven knew of their existence! He quickly stood up, grabbed his sword and shield, and ran towards Weselton Manor.

Zi and Ben rejoiced to see Tomas running at them so energetically. "I knew he would come around!" assured Zi.

"Tomas, old boy! Welcome back!" grinned Ben. "The soldiers must have captured our horses. Look! We found them in the stables!"

"We need to get back to Arendelle as quickly as possible," intoned Tomas.

His companion's smiles vanished. "What's wrong?" worried Zi.

"Nora delivered letters from me to my family." He began to hyperventilate. "If she's working with the Raven...and she tells of...No... We need to save them! Mount up!" Zi and Ben mounted their steeds.

Lucky squeaked as Tomas spurred Thor. The trio rode out of Weselton and dashed back to Arendelle. Tomas' heart raced as he affirmed to himself, "Hold on Ada. Hold on. We're coming." He spurred his stallion again. "Faster, Thor! Faster!" Thor snorted and picked up the pace, kicking up dust and galloping furiously.

Back in the Raven's spire, a horde of his flyers stood by the door to his chamber. It suddenly swung open and out emerged the Raven himself. He was breathing heavily, and staggered against the wall to catch his breath. His fists were bloodied along with the whip at his side. He panted, "Apology...accepted...Nora." He peeked back into the room. There lay Nora, beaten so atrociously, that she could not stand. The Raven snapped out of his daze and ordered hiss men, "Head for the grand valley beyond the North Mountain. There you will find a cottage with a woman and two children..." He cawed, "Kill them." 


	27. Chapter 27 - I See Fire

**Chapter: 27 I See Fire  
**

Auntie Ada softly sang, "You'll be in my heart...No matter what they say. Yes you'll be in my heart...always." Hilda and Herfinn were fast asleep in their beds, snuggling up against the stuffed bears she'd stitched for them. She faintly smiled, and kissed Herfinn on his cheek. She made her way to Hilda's bed and brushed back her frizzy hair and planted a loving kiss on her freckled cheek.

A smile formed on Hilda's face and she giggled. "I love you, Auntie Ada."

"I love you too, dear." Ada kissed her again. "Sleep tight."

"Good night," sighed Hilda.

Ada gently closed the orphan's bedroom door and tiptoed towards hers. She was nearly there when she heard an echoing shriek. She raised one of her reddened brows and carefully opened her window. A chilling breeze swept against her face. When Ada looked up, she saw a wave of inky silhouettes in the night sky. She narrowed her elderly gaze, only to find that the shadows had disappeared. She slowly backed up and opened Tomas trunk. Her wrinkled hand crept into it and under a series of blankets.

In that instant, a flyer smashed through the window and pounced on Ada. Both fell to the ground and the flyer shrieked in pain. Ada had impaled the minion with Tomas' Maelstrom shortsword. She dug it deeper into the foe until it went limp. She then rolled over and pulled out her blunt blade. She cracked her decrepit neck and smirked at the sword. "And Tomas said you were useless."

"Auntiiiie!" screamed her children.

"Hilda...Herfinn!" gasped Ada. She barged into their room with her shortsword raised high.

"Auntie!" cried Herfinn as he and his sitter hugged her legs.

"There were shadows in the windows!" trembled Hilda.

"Stay close. This way children, this way! Quickly!" She led the children downstairs as the flyers tore at the ceiling. Hilda screamed and Ada shushed her. She opened up her wardrobe and shoved the children inside. "Stay in here,"

"Auntie no!" begged Herfinn. "Don't leave us!"

She kissed her kids on the foreheads and then gripped her sword. "Stay here, darlings. I don't want you to come out under any circumstance. No matter what you hear! Hilda, look after your brother."

"Yes Auntie," nodded Hilda as she held her sibling tight.

"Auntie, nooooo!" cried Herfinn as Hilda kept him back and Ada shut the door.

Ada locked the wardrobe and turned around. Several flyers crashed through the entrance door and spotted her. She waved her sword around, taunting, "Over here, you feathered freaks! Come and get me!" She dashed upstairs, determined to stray the attackers away from Hilda and Herfinn. She furiously swung her sword from side to side. The blade struck the beak of a flyer and sent it spiraling down the staircase. The beakless flyer turned, exposing his grimy teeth. Ada grimaced and kicked him in the face. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to clean your teeth?!" She yelped when another flyer lunged at her, and made a run for the bedroom.

"Kill her!" hissed another flyer as his partners gave chase. He halted another, "Not you. Find the children."

"Come on come on come on!" urged Tomas as he repeatedly spurred Thor. The stallion whinnied sharply, fighting through its pain. The trio rode through the woodlands bordering the grand valley of Arendelle. Tomas pushed onwards as tree branches and scraped across his body. His Maelstrom armor clanged when Thor surged over a downed log. Thor truly lived up to his name. The stallion rode faster than both Zi and Benjamin's mounts. He dashed so far ahead, Zi and Ben nearly lost sight of him.

A female flyer crept into Ada's bedroom. She craned her neck left, only to be slashed by Ada's sword. She staggered backwards and crashed into the bedside candle. She reached for a blanket to put out the fire, but was kicked back by a flyer. Its taloned boots scraped her waist. She clenched the wound and limped to the next room. Another flyer flapped its wing to spin over and cut Ada off. By doing so, the gust generated from it caused the candle flame to spread across the bedroom dresser.

Hilda held Herfinn as close as she could. She jumped at every sound upstairs, and began to hyperventilate when she smelled smoke. Soon, both children could see the fire's glow emanating from outside of the wardrobe. "Hilda..." trembled Herfinn as he squeezed his sister.

A secondary wave of flyers flew down for the cottage. The reinforcements bashed at the windows and crept in. One of them was shot by an arrow, prompting the others to turn and hiss. The Trailblazers had arrived. Zi rode circles around the cottage, firing arrows at the newest wave of invaders.

Tomas and Benjamin came to a screeching halt. "Good...lord," said Ben, staring into the flames.

Tomas froze up, his heart on the verge of breaking all over again. He heard a child's scream, "HILDA!" he exclaimed. He then dismounted his horse and readied his shield. He held it above his face and charged towards the burning door. He rammed it, crashing through the flames and rolling into the cottage's inferno. The hem of his cape caught fire, as he stood up, With a swipe of his sword, Tomas freed himself of the burning cloak, leaving himself with a torn and tattered cape.

"Hilda!" he screamed in desperation. "Herfinn! Adaaaaaa!"

Herfinn's eyes widened upon recognizing his big brother-figure's voice. "TOMAS!"

Hilda gasped and joined in, "TOMAAAS!"

Tomas frantically searched in every direction, "Hilda! Herfinn! Where are you?!"

Zi finished off the reinforcements outside and dove into the burning cottage. Just as she did so, Tomas entry point collapsed, sealing them inside. Ben panicked at the sight and began to formulate a plan. Zi dodged falling debris and ran over to Tomas, "Where are they?"

"I don't know," he quickly replied. "HILDA! HERFINN!"

"TOMAS!" screamed Hilda and Herfinn.

"There!" pointed Zi as she spotted the wardrobe, its doors jingling back and forth. She and Tomas vaulted over a charred beam and pried open the doors. The children screamed, only to see Tomas kneel down.

They leapt into his arms, "I've got you, kids. I've got you." He faced Hilda, "Where's your Auntie? Where's Auntie, Hilda?"

Hilda was in tears, "I don't know."

Tomas bit his lip and hastily planned his next move. He spoke firm, yet calmly. "Alright. Kids, this is Zi. She is a very good friend of mine. She's going to get you out of here,"

He quickly handed off both children into Zi's arms. "What about you?" she worried.

"I'm going to find Ada. Get them out...Go!" Zi ran off with the orphans while Tomas dashed up the burning staircase.

Zi halted upon seeing the collapsed doorway. "We're trapped!" panicked Herfinn. Meanwhile, a flyer crept behind them.

Benjamin paced outside before snapping his fingers. "Aha!" He leapt onto his horse and tugged on the reins. The steed stood tall with a mighty whinny and smashed down a section of the cottage wall. The fallout struck the attacking flyer and cleared a path for Zi and the children to escape.

The remaining flyers crept up on Ada. she backed up against the wall, clenching her side and sword. In that instant, Tomas lunged into the fray, his sword swinging violently. His priority was to get the foes away from Ada before engaging them. "Tomas!' cheered the elder.

"Hold on!" grunted Tomas as he stabbed an enemy. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"The children," panicked Ada. "They're-"

"We got them out," assured Tomas.

A flyer launched himself off of the wall, only to be impaled by both Ada and Tomas' blades. "And you said this sword was useless!" laughed Ada.

"You still have that old thing?" scoffed Tomas with a smirk. "When this is all over, I'll make you a better one." He took her hand and hurried for the stairs. "Come on!"

As they ducked under the flames, they spotted a single flyer perched on the stairs. He cawed and darted straight for them. Rather than tackle them as Tomas had anticipated, the flyer thrusted its wings forward, unleashing wave of throwing knives. Tomas put up his shield, blocking most of the blades while the rest cut across his legs. He fell to his knees, growling in pain as the flyer moved in for the kill. The enemy removed its artificial wings and unsheathed a sword. It leapt up, bringing the blade swinging down upon Tomas. "Nooo!" yelled Ada before shoving Tomas away, thus allowing the enemy's sword to impale her instead of him.

Tomas fell over with a yell, "ADAAAA!" He grabbed the flyer and slammed it to the ground. He stomped on its face so hard, the entire bird mask shattered along with the man's skull.

He held the old woman in his arms. She winced, "I will be alright..."

"Damn right you will be," he affirmed before running down the stairs. "Stay with me, dear. Stay with me." He ran for the outdoors and lunged forward just as the entire cottage collapse in a pyre of destruction.

"Auntie?" worried Herfinn as he stepped forward. Zi held him and his sister back.

Tomas fell to his knees, resting Ada in his arms. His hand clenched her torso, and was soon soaked in blood. "Oh...Ada no..." he gulped, realizing her wound was fatal.

"Like I said," whispered Ada. "I will be alright."

Tomas began to despair, doing his best to keep from crying. "No Ada...You're you're-"

"Dying?" she faintly smiled. "This isn't goodbye, sweetheart. This is but...a temporary farewell."

Tomas began to shake his head, "Ada what are you-"

"You know what I'm saying," she assured. Her weakening eyes gazed up at the night sky, "My husband is waiting for me."

"Ada don't talk like that!" he snapped. "We need you here! I need you!" Tomas grew flustered over the amount of blood she was losing. The frustration caused tears to swell up in his eyes.

She slowly grasped his hand to calm him, "And I _will_ be here...With you...With everyone...Forever." She began to cough, "There isn't much time now. Listen carefully. Promise...me..."

Tomas nodded while a single tear finally streamed down his cheek, "Of course."

Zi hugged the orphans as they whimpered. She and Benjamin could not help but tear up as well.

"Promise me...that you will take care of the children. Never stop telling them how special they are."

"I promise, Ada."

She smiled while trembling, "Now you listen here, child. You go. You fight. You stop the Raven and any of the evils that threaten what and who you love. And you never...stop fighting. Just promise me to carry love into all that you do."

"I promise," Tomas' lower lip began to twitch as he sniffled.

"You will always be my...son,"

"And you will always be my mother. I love you."

"I will always love you," sighed Ada as she gingerly caressed his face. "I'll see you again."

"I'm counting on it," nodded Tomas. Ada's eyes closed and her head fell against his chest. "Ada?...Ada?" He held her close, softly crying as he caressed the back of her head and rocked from side to side. She was the closest thing Tomas had ever had to a mother. Even among his current friends, he had never felt so alone. He remembered Ada's words, which strengthened his heart. He went up to the orphans and embraced them tightly. The children cried as he comforted them.

Tomas then dropped down to the children's level. "I'm so sorry," he said. "It's alright to cry." He rubbed their backs as they sobbed into his shoulders. "But we have to brave. We have to be brave for Ada." Hilda and Herfinn looked at their big brother figure with reddened eyes. "She was tougher than nails, and would want us to be too. Your auntie never gave up, did she?" The children shook their heads. "That's right. Because she...was a warrior. All of us are. And warriors don't surrender when bad things happen. They stay together...and they get through it." He hugged them again, this time kissing their foreheads. "Your Auntie loved both of you with all of her heart. I'll never be able to love her as much as she did, but I promise you that I will always be here for you. I'll give you two absolutely everything I possibly can. I'll be your big brother. I'll be your warrior. And together, we're going to push through this. Now, can you two be warriors for me?" He looked at each child individually. "Can you be my warrior?"

"I will be," sniffled Herfinn.

"Hilda?" asked Tomas.

She wiped her tears and nodded, "Yes." She then hugged him again, letting her tears flow. Tomas hugged both of the children again, swearing from that moment forward to care for them as Ada instructed. He knew he had to be strong for them. While he remained emotional on the outside, a burning hatred for the Raven and a desire for vengeance ignited within him. 


	28. Chapter 28 - Point of No Return

**Chapter: 28 Point of No Return**

There was a knock at the doors of Arendelle Castle. Gerda hurried and opened them to find Tomas and his companions. She gasped at their weary selves and hastily ushered them inside. "Tomas?" Captain Alek rushed down the stairs while Anna and Elsa watched from the second level. "What happened to you?"

Tomas held Hilda and Herfinn in his arms, "The Raven attacked the closest thing I ever had to a family. He would have ended them all had we not arrived in time."

"All?" wondered the captain. "Were there others?" Tomas cautiously nodded as he set the children down. "Oh...I see," Alek removed his hat and expressed his condolences.

Tomas approached Queen Elsa, who was in a baby blue nightgown. Anna stood next to her in lime green sleepwear. "I need your help," he whispered. "Now more than ever."

"Of course, Tomas." replied Elsa.

"Anything," added Anna.

"Please take care of my kids. We're not blood related, but they are like siblings to me. They've just lost their mother-figure and home...right now they just need as much comfort as possible." He peered over his shoulder to see Hilda and Herfinn sitting on the stairs. They fidgeted with their hands while their still-tearing eyes wandered the ground.

Anna became very emotional, "Elsa and I know this feeling of loss all too well."

"We will take care of them," assured Elsa while placing her chilly hand on Tomas' shoulder.

Anna and Elsa went over to the children while everyone else rested. Ben sat in the lobby, twiddling his thumbs and thinking over all that had transpired. Zi was describing the battle to Alek when she noticed Tomas walking down the castle hall. "Where are you going?"

"I just need some time to myself," replied Tomas.

Anna knelt beside Hilda and Herfinn, "Hey guys."

"Hello," sniffled Hilda. Her eyes slightly lit up at the sight of the princess. "You're...you're..."

"Princess Anna," gulped Herfinn.

"I am," she giggled. "But please, call me Anna. Tomas has told me so much about you."

"He's told me plenty as well," said Elsa as she got on the children's level.

Hilda just about fainted, "Queen Elsa...It's...It's Queen Elsa." She bowed immediately, trying to tug her brother down too.

"There's no need for that," giggled Elsa.

"They can bow to me," snickered Anna with a wink. "Just kidding!" The children slowly began to smile again. Anna tugged at her pigtails and made an extremely silly face. Soon, Hilda and Herfinn were fully laughing at her. "Say...Do you like warm hugs?"

The children nodded and Elsa smiled, "That's wonderful news, because we have a friend who gives the absolute best warm hugs."

"Oh Ooooooolaf!" called Anna.

The pudgy snowman poked his head in the doorway, "Hello! Oooooooo. New friends!"

"Olaf..." began Elsa. "These two need some really warm hugs. Do you think you can help them?"

Olaf hummed in thought, "I'll try to think...But who can give them really warm hugs? Marshmallow? Sven?"

Anna giggled, "YOU, silly snowman!"

"Ooooooh," realized Olaf before waddling over and embracing the kids with his twiggy arms.

"Hey there, kiddos!" waved Kristoff as he walked in and leaned forward.

Anna kissed his cheek, "Hey honey. These are Tomas' little friends. Hilda and Herfinn."

The rugged mountain man knelt down and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you," He shook their hands and asked, "Would you two like to meet my reindeer, Sven?" The kids eagerly nodded, "Come on! I'll let you pet him."

As they headed for the stables, Tomas walked through the castle gardens. His furious pacing soon turned to trudging. Part of him wanted to take time to mourn Ada's death. The other half of his conscience was filled with a burning vengeance. His rage and grief overwhelmed him, and he began to kick at the ground. His tantrum nearly escalated, but a squeak stopped him. He looked down at his feet to see Lucky peering up at him. The little snowgie was worried about his best friend, and cuddled up against him.

Tomas sighed while petting Lucky on the head. He tightened his tiny blue ascot and said, "I'll be fine, buddy. Don't you worry." Lucky squeaked, "And a squeakity squeaky squeak squeak to you too." He huffed, "We'll put an end to this...I know we will." In that instant, two figures moved in the corner of Tomas' eye. He turned to see two rocks roll up to his feet and unravel into creatures. Tomas gasped, "What the-?"

"Do not be alarmed," said the first stone creature. "We are trolls from the Valley of the Living Rock."

Tomas raised a brow, "Aren't you the trolls who served the late King Agdar and Queen Idun?"

"That is correct," nodded the second troll. "Our ruler, Grand Pabbie also helped Princess Anna. I am Burl. This is my partner, Ridgar."

"Why are you here?"

Ridgar grimaced, "We saw something evil beyond our valley. Burl and I were out searching for crystals when we stumbled across a dark fortress with a huge tower in its center."

"It had very odd men in it," added Burl. "They looked like humans, but had wings and sharp claws on their feet! They were all gathered around their superior, who looked just like them."

Tomas' eyes widened in realization. "The Raven...His lair was in Arendelle this entire time."

Burl gulped, "We knew we had to report back to the queen as soon as possible."

"Take me there,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Take me there," asserted Tomas.

The trolls looked at each other with worried shrugs. "But we need to tell the queen-"

"Enough people have lost their lives to the Raven. I refuse to let him harm one more soul." Tomas grasped his sword, "I started this quest by myself, and that's how I will end it. Now take me."

The trolls nodded at one another and rolled out of the garden. Tomas mounted Thor and prepared to follow them. Before leaving, he plucked Lucky from his shoulder and set him down, "This is something I need to do alone, Luck." The snowgie squeaked in retaliation, only to have Tomas depart. He spurred Thor and dashed away.

Zi was in the foyer with Benjamin when Lucky came scurrying and squeaking in. "What is it, boy?" wondered Ben. Lucky attempted to act out Tomas' departure. "You wanna jump rope? You wanna dance with me?" Lucky frustratedly squeaked. "You want to...SING!" Lucky got so fed up, he hopped up and bit Bed on the nose. "Youch!" Ben groaned, "Hey Zi...Do you speak snowgie?"

Zi analyzed the snowgie's gestures and asked, "Where's Tomas?" The snowgie nodded with a smile. "It's about Tomas?" Lucky nodded again, and began to gallop in circles with his pudgy legs. "Galloping...horse...Tomas rode off somewhere!" Lucky squeaked in approval. "Where?" asked Zi. She then heard the gallop of a horse outside. She looked out the window to see Tomas in hot pursuit of two rolling rocks. "What the hell?..."

Tomas followed Ridgar and Burl out of the kingdom and across the base of the North Mountain. Rather then ascend it, the trolls led Tomas through a narrow ravine that curved around the mountainside. It passed through the troll grottos and emptied into a misty chasm. Within it, was a series of jagged rock formations that protruded from the ground. Beyond them was the dark and decrepit fortress that the trolls had described.

"Scary, isn't it?" whispered Burl.

Tomas stared at the decrepit structure from top to bottom, "Raven, you bastard. You were under our noses this entire time. At long last...I've found you." He dismounted his horse, "Go, Thor. Be free." The stallion nudged him. "I mean it. Go free, my friend." The horse neighed in reluctance and stayed where it stood. "I'll be back for you then," nodded Tomas. "Burl, Ridgar...thank you."

"Of course," bowed Burl.

"Your work here is done," said Tomas. "I shall journey alone from here."

He snuck closer to the enclave, using the missed to screen his movements as he strafed between rock formations. He could see three flyers swooping by on patrol. They landed atop the fortress wall and made their way inside while another group took to the skies.

Tomas was about to advance when a flyer lunged out of the mist and attacked him. He impaled it with his sword and quickly recovered. It was then that Tomas heard a tremendous roar. As he looked around, he saw waves of the Raven's mercenaries approaching him from all sides. Tomas had no fear, and used Ada s his motivation to survive. The waves attacked in unison, and Tomas was forced to think on his toes. He flung his shield into a soldier's neck and fought off the others. He slashed across a lancer's face while retrieving his shield. He then disappeared into the mist as the rest of the sellswords searched for him.

"I think he went this way!" hollered a foe. He was correct, for Tomas appeared from the mist and snapped his neck. The rest of the men surged forward and Tomas took them head on. His strength and morale remained steadfast. Pure rage fueled him, and he would stop at nothing to end the Raven. He took down another man while dodging another's spear. The lance went over Tomas and into another mercenary's chest. Tomas kneed the lancer in the face and kept up the fight. His heart sank when he heard the fortress alarms sound. This prompted a wave of flyers to descend on his position.

Tomas battled atop the carnage of the mercenaries he'd slaughtered. He looked up at the flyers and screamed, "COME ON, THEN!" He bashed his sword to his shield. "COME ON!" He struck the first flyer with his sword while using his shield to block another. The third flyer rammed his shield, causing him to stagger. A mercenary struck at his sword, making him drop it. Tomas strafed back and pulled out his throwing axe. He chopped at two foes before flinging it into a flyer's head.

Armed with only his shield, Tomas made his stand among the countless bodies of slain foes. He bashed them from side to side as more appeared through the mist. Tomas felt himself weakening, but let his anger create newfound strength and pressed on. He flattened a foe's face with four shield bashes and elbowed back a swordsman. A burly warrior attacked from the side, only to have Tomas headbutt him down nd kick his face. Somewhere in the rocks, an archer took aim and fired. The arrow struck Tomas in the shoulder blade, and he fell to his knees. He tried to get up, but Burl and RIdgar rolled over and knocked him further down.

Tomas fell flat on his face and glared at the trolls. "What are you trolls doing?"

"Trolls?" asked Burl while Ridgar. "I haven't seen any trolls." Suddenly, he shape-shifted into a chubby, pink demon. "Have you seen any trolls, Panic?"

The second troll morphed into a teal imp, "No I haven't, Pain." He laughed.

Pain began to laugh as well. "Well what are you waiting for, boys? Get him!"

The mercenaries pounced on Tomas, wailing on him until one of them struck with the butt of his sword. They then hauled the incapacitated Tomas into the fortress. Pain and Panic high-fived each other before disappearing into the night.


	29. Chapter 29 - Finest Hour

**Chapter: 29 Finest Hour**

**_CRACK!...  
_****  
****_CRACK!...  
_****  
****_CRACK!..._******

_**CRACK!**__  
_

A whip struck hard against Tomas' bare, upper back. The blacksmith had been stripped of his armor, left with only his pants. The sting of the whip caused him to grunt and clench his chains. The torturer stretched out his arm before whipping him once more. After doing so, he departed for an extended period of time. Tomas lay bound to the post, fighting through the growing pains on his back and attempting to break free. As strong as he was, there was no way he could break through such thick chains. He hung his head and angrily cursed at himself. Why did he not get his friends to help? Zi, Benjamin, Alek, even Elsa would have joined him. Perhaps he feared he would lose them the same way he lost Ada and Carina. Maybe he felt it was his sole duty to finish the fight he started alone, as if the Raven was a curse upon solely himself. Tomas winced as one of the lashes across his back stung when he shifted positions. How could he have so easily trusted two strangers? Those damned trolls were imps the entire time. But Tomas was no stranger to his trust issues. Like with Nora, he was willing to overlook so much and fully trust them. Then again, his trust was not always a weakness. After all, trust brought him Zi...and Benjamin. How he wished they were with him now. Over time, he had grown very fond of the two, and saw them as part of his family.

The door opened again, and Tomas braced himself for another round of flogging. If he could just hold on a little longer, perhaps he could give himself enough time to devise an escape plan. The footsteps were lighter, and Tomas suddenly felt cold water against his back. His wounds burned as the person cleaned his back, soaking up the blood with a rag. Soon the figure walked around to stand in front of him. It was Nora, but certainly not as Tomas had last seen her. She was severely bruised from a beating. One of her cheeks was swollen and a cut was visible just above her brow.

"Nora..." sneered Tomas.

"I'm so sorry-" she began. "I never meant for any of this to-"

"Why didn't you tell me you were with him? I could've helped you. Why didn't you tell anyone? The queen and princess could have helped you!"

Nora shook her head and cried, "I was just-just-just so scared and-"

"No more excuses," Tomas avoided eye contact with her. "It's because of you that Ada, the only mother-figure I ever had, is gone." He continued to let his anguish out, "She loved you, Nora. She cared about you! And you betrayed her! You betrayed all of us! And for what?"

Nora teared up, "I wasn't built like you, Tomas. I cannot stand pain like you or the others can. I've been abused from as far back as I can remember. From my parents, to the brothel, to Hans, and the Raven. I'm nothing, Tomas. A spineless coward. A creature of toil and servitude. I deserve to die, yet do not."

The door opened again, causing Nora to fall to her knees and bow. "Leave us," cawed the voice. She immediately ran out of the chamber as the door shut behind her. Upon recognizing the Raven's voice, Tomas struggled with all of his might to break free. He tugged on his shackles just as the Raven grabbed hold of him. The fiend flipped him over, causing him to scream at the agony of having his wounded back scraped against the post. He stared into the Raven's shrouded face, seeing only the beak mask protruding out from under his hood. The Raven cackled, "You mustn't trust trolls, Tomas. They are mischievous little creatures." Tomas lunged forward, only to have his chains pull him back. "Still the arrogant hothead I see. What's wrong? Upset that your lady betrayed you? Perhaps your mourning over the loss of that old hag...What was her name again?...Ada was it?"

Tomas yelled and pulled at his chains like a wild animal. "I'll kill you!"

"I love this side of you, Tomas." sighed the Raven. "I always did...So forceful. So...aggressive. Always trying to be the rugged hero, but letting your rage get the best of you."

"Spare me the flattery," barked Tomas. "You want to end the Maelstrom? Here I am. Kill me. Finish it."

"Kill you?...Kill you?" The Raven began to laugh, "Oh Tomas...I wanted to kill you, trust me I did. After all, you were destroying all of my plans for country-wide anarchy. My partners want you dead too, but over time...I realized I didn't. It'd be a waste to kill such a fine, strong-hearted, and physically marvelous specimen. Besides..." The Raven ominously caressed his face with a wing, allowing its feathers to brush against his skin. "How could I ever kill the love of my life?"

Tomas' heart nearly stopped, "Wh-...What did you say?"

"Tomas," cawed the Raven. "I'm disappointed."

Tomas watched in absolute horror as the Raven removed his hood, exposing a layer short, black spiky hair. A pair of black pupils gazed up at him as the fiend removed the beak mask. As the mask separated from the mouth, black smoke emanated, and the Raven's voice became much more feminine. Tomas soon realized that the Raven...was no man at all. She looked at him with an eerie little smirk and asked, "Don't you love me anymore?" 

It was as if Tomas was living a horrific nightmare. His heart raced and he felt sick to his stomach. He choked up on any word he attempted to say as his mind tried to configure what had just happened. "Ca-...Carina?" he gasped. She smiled and nodded. "But you...I...No...NOOOOOOO!" yelled Tomas. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he felt himself on the verge of tears. "This is a trick. A DAMN DIRTY TRICK! IT'S NOT REAL!"

"Oh I beg to differ, Tomas," laughed Carina. She turned her back to him and rested on his body. She then sexually swayed her hips and rubbed up against him. While caressing his face, she whispered, "This is all very much real."

"Carina...what happened to you?! I mourned you!"

Carina scowled, recalling the Battle of the North Mountain all those many years ago. "With a powerful downward thrust, the Raven dislocated your arm and pulled me down with him. I wasn't willing to surrender so easily, and battled the foe as we plummeted to our deaths. He attempted to fly away, but I grabbed hold and slammed him against the mountainside. He struck me back and bashed me against it. Soon, we both went sliding down an icy ridge before plunging into a dark chasm at the base of the mountain. Thinking fast, I unsheathed one of the Raven's hidden blades and jammed it in his neck. We crashed on the dicy ground, and I used his body to brake my fall. The Raven...our sworn enemy...had been defeated. As I stood up and caught my breath, I decided to see who the Raven was this entire time. So I removed his hood and beak mask. I was then able to see his spiky black beard and blackened eyes. I thought nothing of it, until I gazed down at the beak mask in my hands. It let off a peculiar, ringing sound. One that only I could here. It was then that I began to hear a voice in my head. 'Carina' it said. 'You are a mighty warrior to have defeated my previous bearer. Step forth, take his place, SERVE ME, and I will give you all the powers of my realm.' I asked who he was, and the voice said I would find out in time. He went on to say how much more there was to me, and I finally realized that you were holding me back. Tomas, _I_ defeated the Raven. Not you. Therefore, I am the better warrior. So I put this mask on...and my whole world changed. Soon my strength was tripled. I had an army of minions, flyers, mercenaries sat my side. I also found plenty of supernatural allies all aligned with our ultimate _master_. My plans for kingdom-wide anarchy is just the beginning of my master's plot. A plot of which you have so tremendously ruined. The others want you dead, but I believe you'd make a useful ally. It's your turn to join me, Tomas. I still love you, and know you love me. Jon me. Become my apprentice, and I will show you power beyond your wildest dreams."

Tomas glared at Carina, allowing all of her words to sink in. "Carina..."

"Yes, love?"

"You deranged...egotistical...psychopath!" exclaimed Tomas. "You betrayed me and the rest of Maelstrom. Hell, you betrayed the kingdom of Arendelle!"

"Don't be blind, Tomas."

"I'm not! You're a lunatic! You think I still love you? Look at what you've become! What you've chosen to do! And to think I would cry myself to sleep with thoughts of you. You think this is some game of superiority to prove who the better warrior is? You're a nutcase!"

"Now Tomas," sulked Carina. "Don't make me kill you." As she spoke, Tomas glanced down at the bloody rags Nora had used to clean his wounds. He saw something shining under them, and gasped when he spotted a key. Nora hadn't given up the fight just yet. He slowly reached for the key as Carina continued, "Under my wing, I can give you but a hint of my power." As she put the mask back on, she felt the malignant energy pulse through her body. In that moment, Tomas swiped the key and unlocked his first lunged forward but he kicked her away and freed his other arm. Fighting through the pain, Tomas stumbled out of the room and ran down the hall. "TOMAAAAAS!" screeched Carina.

As Tomas ran, he slipped down a spiral, stone staircase and crashed into another chamber. He looked up to see an army of mercenaries pointing their weapons at him. Carina flew above them and perched on a ledge, "No..." winced Tomas.

"Yet another pointless effort," mocked Carina.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled a voice that made Tomas turn with a smile. He saw a chubby explorer and fearless assassin standing by the fortress doors.

"Ben? Zi?" wondered Tomas.

Carina growled, "But how could you have made it through my defenses? I-" she paused, realizing she could suddenly see her breath. She felt a chill as frost coated the fortresses gate. "What is this?"

"You mean, WHO is this." corrected Ben with a chuckle.

Zi then hollered, "Elsa, now!"

On her command, a colossal battering ram of solid ice smashed the gates down. The outside are was exposed, and Carina's men were decimated and or frozen solid. There stood Queen Elsa alongside Anna, Kristoff, Alek, and a battalion of Arendelle's finest soldiers.

"You may proceed when ready, captain," smirked Elsa.

"With pleasure," Alek unsheathed his sword and led a charge, "FOR ARENDELLE!"

Carina panicked before flying back and screeching, "ATTACK! KILL THEM ALL!"

Both armies collided as Benjamin rolled through the chaos. He helped Tomas up. "Sorry lad, but you won't get rid of us that easily. Are you alright?"

"I'll live," huffed Tomas. "How did you find me?"

"Your horse and snowgie are very loyal," winked Ben. Tomas looked across the battle to see Thor stampeding through enemies. Lucky squeaked on his back before jumping into the crowd and biting every foe's ankles.

"Say Tomas!" yelled Zi as she fired an arrow. He looked over to her as she pointed, "Aren't those yours?"

Tomas followed Zi's finger to a mercenary carrying his sword and shield. He tapped the grunt on the shoulder as he turned with a yelp. Tomas punched him across the face and flourished his sword and shield again. Armed with nothing but his weapons and a pair of pants, he charged into battle, "FOR ARENDELLE!"

"Put a shirt on!" joked Kristoff as he swung his pickaxe at a flyer.

"I don't mind!" laughed Elsa before unleashing an ice beam at two enemies.

Zi readied another arrow, "I second that. In fact...Elsa, you should pass a law that prohibits Tomas from ever wearing a shirt!"

"CAN WE FOCUS PLEASE?!" roared the stern Captain Alek while stabbing an attacker.

A flyer dove straight for Anna, but was frozen solid by her sister. "This ends here!" she exclaimed before freezing another.

"You cannot win!" cawed Carina as she flew overhead.

"The Raven...is a woman?" gasped Kristoff.

"Not just any woman...Carina." said Tomas. "Zi...take her down."

Zi nodded and front-flipped to a higher level of the fortress. Carina stared her down and screeched, "Get her!" A wave of flyers glided straight for Zi. She ducked under the first attacker and stabbed him with an arrow. She then fired that same arrow into the next flyer's head. Going on the offensive, Zi jumped up and shot another arrow into the next foe. Carina evaded Zi's arrows while Tomas scaled the stairs to reach them.

A mercenary punched Captain Alek across the face and he angrily head-butted him back. The stern soldier turned to Benjamin. "Need a sword?"

Benjamin chuckled and scratched his head. "Oh me?...Oh no. I'm quite fine just watching." A flyer squawked behind, startling him into punching it in the face. Ben stared at his own fist in shock. "I did it...I got one...I got one!"

Carina swooped down to eliminate one of Tomas' more powerful allies. She struck Elsa with the tip of her wing, incapacitating her. "No!" yelled Alek as he ran to her side.

"Elsa!" worried Anna.

Carina laughed until one of Zi's arrows grazed her shoulder. She eyed the assassin and targeted her next. Zi hurriedly loosed another arrow, but Carina dodged it and kicked Zi off of the ledge. As she fell into the blackness, Zi fired an arrow right into Carina's arm, sending her crashing against the stoney ground.

"Zi!" called Tomas as he looked over the chasm's edge. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Zi climbing back up.

"I'm fine! Go get her!" grunted Zi as she ascended.

Tomas turned and ran at Carina as she recovered. The Raven screeched, and two flyers ambushed Tomas. They clawed at his bare skin while he swiped with his sword. As he stabbed one of them, Carina snuck around and unsheathed a sword. Tomas impaled the second flyer just as Carina attacked him. She thrusted her wings so hard, his shield and sword went plummeting into the chasm below. She raised her sword to strike him, but Nora ran up and punched Carina in the back. As the fiend turned, Nora punched her in the face. Carina had had enough. She shoved Nora to the ground and drove her sword into her torso.

"NORAAAA!" roared Tomas before kicking Carina away. He assumed a fighting stance. "No more tricks...If you are the better warrior...PROVE IT...as a real one would!"

Carina smirked and chuckled sinisterly. "I've given up the Maelstrom's pathetic honor codes, but for you...I'll make an exception." She removed her artificial wings and retracted the talons on her boots. She too assumed a fighting stance, "Just like old times, dear. Only this time...we spar to the death."

Tomas and Carina ran at each other and their fists met. They each repulsed from the strike before attacking again. It was lover versus lover. Master versus apprentice. Carina and Tomas were locked in a deadly fistfight as the battle raged below them. Carina spun around Tomas' punch and kneed him in the face. He quickly recovered and punched her in the gut. He chopped at his shoulder and scratched across his bare arm, drawing blood. She grinned at the sight, further infuriating Tomas. He fought with the utmost ferocity, allowing his adrenaline to fuel his combat. This was for Nora. This was for Ada. This was for Hilda and Herfinn. This was for everyone and everything the Maelstrom stood for. He punched her in the waist and she retaliated with a kick to the chest. Tomas spun and clotheslined her. She rolled away, causing Tomas to punch the ground and hurt himself. Carina then tackled him in a chokehold, attempting to snap his neck. Tomas rolled forward and flung her off of him.

Carina scraped herself across the ground and her beak mask went rolling off. She gasped at the loss of her strength and sneered, "To hell with your honor!" She unsheathed two hidden knives and lunged at Tomas. He dodged the first two swings, grasped his hands together, and punched her in the stomach. She swung upwards, slashing across Tomas' left shoulder. Blood shot upwards and Tomas growled in response. Both combatants peered over the ledge of the fortress to see that the forces of Arendelle had triumphed. The Raven's followers were decimated on all sides.

"It's over, Carina." panted Tomas. "You've failed."

Infuriated, Carina screamed and threw one of her knives at him. Tomas ducked under it as she attacked with the second. He grabbed her arm and bent it until she dropped the weapon. He then caught the knife in midair and drove it into her chest. Carina choked at the stab and fell down as the blade went deeper. Tomas pulled the blade out, leaving Carina paralyzed on the ground.

"How..." she coughed. "How could this be? I...I was chosen. My master said...I was the better warrior. I...I..."

"You were never the better warrior," jeered Tomas. "You lost all potential of becoming so when you gave into your so-called master's temptation...when you betrayed the Maelstrom. I have news for you, Carina. Arendelle will thrive. We and all of its inhabitants will all emerge from this stronger than ever before. But you...this is the end of your story. You threw away everything, and now you pay the price.

Carina flashed a bloody grimace, "My master...and my allies will come for you."

"And we will end them as we did you. For as long as we are united and stay true to who we are...no evil will ever dominate us." With that, Tomas began to walk away.

"You disgust me," she hissed. "This is just the beginning, Tomas. There will-" One of Carina's crows landed on her shoulder. It cawed and peered downwards. Carina could not shoo it way, for her chest wound had paralyzed her with nerve damage. "No...No...NO!" The crow pecked at her eye as she writhed in pain. The rest of her crows flew in pecking all over her body. Tomas kept walking, listening to her atrocious screams as her own pets devoured her.

Tomas loomed over the Raven's beak mask. As he stared intently at it, he began to hear a ringing in his ears. A hellish voice whispered inside his head... "_Tomas...Tomas."  
_  
"Who are you?"

"_The future ruler of your world. You have shown your combat mastery by defeating my former servant. Carina was an irritable one. Always failing me. But you...you can wield the powers she so horribly misused. Join me. Put on the mask, and become the true Raven. Experience power beyond your capabilities. I can bestow knowledge upon you. Tell you what happened to your parents. I will make you-"  
_  
**_SMASH!  
_**  
Zi stomped on the mask, crushing it to pieces before grinding her foot over it. The voice disappeared from Tomas' head and Zi asked, "You alright?"

Tomas shook himself free of the daze. "Yes. That was...weird."

He and Zi found Nora bleeding out. Benjamin did his best to nurse her wound, but time was running out. "Tomas..." she whispered.

"I'm here, Nora." replied Tomas as he knelt in front of her. "I'm here."

He held her hands as she said, "I'm...I'm sorry. For everything." Tears streamed down her face. "Please tell the queen and princess, that I send my regrets. I wish...I-I-I wish...I could be brave like you, T-T-Tomas."

"You are," said Tomas. "Today, you took a stand with us and saved Arendelle. That, is what you will be remembered for."

Nora slowly smiled. "I love you, Tomas." she choked up. "I always...will." Her eyes fluttered shut as she breathed her final breath.

Tomas respectfully closed her eyes and kissed her hands and forehead. "Be at peace, Nora." he said. "You've earned it."

The fortress began to crumble, "We need to move. Now!" exclaimed Anna. "This whole place is coming down!" Everyone dashed out of the fortress as the whole structure caved in on itself.

During the ride back to the kingdom, Queen Elsa began to stir. She awakened to find herself cradled in Tomas' arms just as the sun began to rise over the land. The icy blonde looked up at Tomas, who was now wearing Benjamin's navy blue overcoat. Elsa groaned, "Tomas?...Why did you put a shirt on?"

Tomas chuckled as he carried her, "It's good to see you too, your majesty."

"Honestly, sis. Stop getting knocked out. Get it together." snickered Anna. 


	30. Chapter 30 - Epilogue

**Chapter: 30 Epilogue  
**

That morning, the kingdom of Arendelle was alive with the sounds of reconstruction and celebration. Citizens and soldiers alike cheered while rebuilding the destroyed buildings. These cheers were but mumbles compared to the uproar during the night...

The castle torches were lit, and the entire kingdom gathered for a royal ceremony. "PEOPLE OF ARENDELLE!" announced Elsa from her balcony. "Tonight we honor those who gave their lives for our beloved kingdom. We honor those who have endured these trying times. And we honor these, three brave heroes of such different backgrounds...now standing as one." Everyone applauded as Anna stepped forward with a case containing three medals bearing the royal crest. Elsa then declared, "Zi, of China!" The crowds cheered as Anna bestowed the medal upon her. "Benjamin, of Corona!" Upon receiving the medal, Benjamin fainted from pure excitement.

He quickly rose to his feet, prompting greater applause. "I'm okay!"

Elsa looked over and continued, "And Tomas, of Arendelle!" The crowds roared louder than ever as Anna approached Tomas.

"Are you gonna accept the medal this time?" giggled the princess .

Tomas let her bestow it upon him. He hummed and replied, "Not when there were people much braver than I." Everyone watched as he removed his medal and knelt down by Hilda and Herfinn. "No one could possibly be as brave as these two have been." He glanced over at Elsa, and she took the hint.

The queen then proclaimed, "And with all of the love in my heart, I give you two of our youngest heroes...Hilda and Herfinn of Arendelle! For extraordinary bravery and resilience!" The crowds cheered and the orphans held up the medal together. Tomas took the festivities a step further and hoisted both children on his shoulders. As they laughed together, Tomas believed that Ada was smiling at them from somewhere.

Anna posed the question, "So what now, Tomas? With the Raven defeated, where will you go?"

Tomas smirked, "The Raven may be gone, but she certainly won't be the end of all evils. Arendelle is my home and as the now official last of the Maelstrom, I see it only fitting that I continue to reside in it. Besides, that old man, Captain Alek can't protect you by himself."

"Hey!" scoffed the captain.

"So you'll stay?" hopped Olaf.

Tomas grinned, "I'mmmmmm staying!" Everyone cheered at the news.

"But don't you dare even think that you'll be returning to that ruined forge." said Elsa. "We want you, and all of your friends to live in the castle with us."

Tomas turned to Ben and Zi. "Well guys...it's been one hell of an adventure. I hope you'll keep in touch and-"

"Woah woah woah..." stopped Ben. "Are you saying goodbye to us?"

Tomas shrugged, "I just figured that you'd want to go back to exploring, and that Zi would go back to ummmm...killing everything."

"Tomas," chuckled Zi. "When are you going to realize you can't do anything without our help." She winked. "Someone has to watch your behind."

"You're stuck with us, lad."

Tomas smiled brighter than ever and hugged them tight. The children joined in alongside Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. "Group hug!" exclaimed Olaf as he joined in too. Lucky squeaked on top of his head while Anna turned to Captain Alek.

"I don't do hugs," he affirmed.

"Yes you do!" urged Anna as she dragged him into the mighty embrace.

"Now come on!" exclaimed Ben. "We've got a party to throw! I'll show you amateurs how we dance in Corona!"

"Here we go..." laughed Tomas as all headed downstairs to join the celebration. 

_Four Months Later..._

With two more strikes of his smithing hammer, Tomas' new sword was finished. It had a blue-leathered hilt, and the blade itself gleamed with a platinum shine. Tomas looked at the blade, a smile forming on his new, short beard. He picked it up along with his new teal shield and struck a pose. "Well, what do you think?"

Lucky slurped from a mug of apple cider and then squeaked in approval. The doors opened and Captain Alek came marching in. "Tomas, we've got trouble."

"What is it?"

"We've got stories spreading along our shores of some sort of sea monster tearing up ships both large and small."

Tomas smirked and fastened his sword and shield. He then grabbed a trunk labeled "_THE GUARDIAN" _and proceeded down the hallway. In the courtyard, he passed memorial statues of Ada, Nora, and Kai before meeting up with is companions.

"Sea monster, eh?" scoffed Benjamin as he cracked his back. "Good. I'm in the mood for seafood."

"You're in the mood for ANY food," corrected ZI as she restocked on arrows. "We ready?"

"Ready," nodded Ben as the Trailblaze Trio headed for Arendelle Harbor.

Tomas took a deep breath and said, "...Ready." 

**_The Trailblazers will return...  
_**

Thanks so much to everyone who made this story possible. Thank you to all of my friends and family for their support and love. To my readers, I hope I could bring smiles to your faces and thank you for always motivating me. You guys deserve the best, and I'll do all I can to give it to you. To my late mother and grandmother, I can only hope that you'd be proud of this story. To my father, thanks for teaching me strength and resilience. And to my grandfather, thanks for introducing me to the amazing world of storytelling. We all have a little Maelstrom inside of us, the trick is finding it, and carrying it into everything we do next. I do hope you enjoyed the story and tune in for the sequel.

**_Long Live Imagination!_******

**_~Michael_****  
**

Far off in the mountains of China, Tsao fell to his knees before the grandmaster. "My lord, the Raven has fallen along with our clan. My wife...has betrayed us."

"Your wife shall pay for her insolence," assured the grandmaster. "Hades has recruited us..."

"For what?" asked Tsao.

The grandmaster smiled through his elongated, grey mustache. "War." Tsao looked up with determination. "Let the warlord return." 


End file.
